Por una cita con Sakura chan
by MusaCaliope
Summary: Todo lo que es capaz de hacer Naruto por mantener su cita con Sakura-chan. Y lo que Shikamaru es capaz de hacer por...
1. Chapter 1

**Personaje:** Naruto/Sakura, (Mi primer fic con esta pareja) y otras que se formarán en el camino.

**Categoría:** Fic corto.

**Genero:** Humor/Romance/Friendship.

**Summary:** Todo lo que es capaz de hacer Naruto por mantener su cita con Sakura-chan.

_

* * *

_

Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Por una cita con Sakura-chan**

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

_Era como su mejor sueño hecho realidad…_

_._

_._

_Naruto se encontraba sentado en un verde y hermoso prado rodeado de las más bellas flores, con el cielo más azul que nunca y un hermoso arco iris cruzando el horizonte. El sol se alzaba imponente en todo su esplendor, y un fresco aire acariciaba su rostro, despeinándolo un poco. Frente a él, había una cesta con los mejores manjares que se pudiera imaginar, la mejor comida japonesa del mundo, y en el centro, en el mejor lugar, el super hiper especial ramen ultra power, la más reciente invención del señor Ichiraku. _

_Poco más y los venaditos iban a llegar para comer de su mano, y los pajaritos iban a ponerle una corona de flores en la cabeza._

_En definitiva, el rubio hiperactivo se sentía en ese momento el hombre más feliz del mundo. Estaba teniendo el mejor día de campo de toda su vida. Sí, todo aquello tan bello y perfecto, que apenas le dio tiempo de prestarle atención a la densa neblina blanquecina que rodeaba el ambiente y a la sensación de adormecido que recorría todo su cuerpo._

_Pero aun faltaba mencionar lo mejor._

_A su lado, y tomada de su mano, se encontraba la chica de sus sueños, la más hermosa kunoichi de toda la aldea de la Hoja – o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba. Sakura lucía simplemente perfecta, y a la vez espectacular. Se había puesto un vestido sencillo corto de tonalidad rosada que realzaba gratamente su figura, y el cabello estaba suelto al viento. Se veía más tierna que nunca, tan dulce y tan amable, tan cariñosa, tan amorosa…_

_Vale la pena repetirlo, era como su mejor sueño, echo realidad._

–_Naruto-kun – Sakura levantó su nívea mano y la llevó hasta el rostro de él, acariciando tiernamente su mejilla. – bésame._ – _Con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, lentamente comenzó a cerrar sus verdes ojos y amoldó sus labios en la posición adecuada, esperando a que él actuara. _

–_Sa… Sakura-chan – contestó nervioso el rubio, mirándola con cara de bobo enamorado. _

–_Naruto-kun – volvió a pronunciar ella su nombre, con una dulzura tal que parecía de_ _ensueño. – bésame._

–_Sakura-chan. – las manos comenzaron a sudarle frío al rubio, y sus ojos lagrimearon levemente al verse tan cerca de la chica de sus sueños, y a punto de besarla. Al instante, él también cerró los ojos y, imitándola, se fue aproximando lentamente a ella, sintiendo el cálido y reconfortante aliento de ella en su rostro._

_Comenzó a aproximarse lentamente hacia ella._

_Pronto la distancia entre los dos se fue acortando._

_Cada vez más, y más…_

_y más…_

…

…

Hasta que el terrible chirrido de un timbre resonó por toda la habitación.

–¡¡¡Ahhh!!!–

Naruto se despertó sobresaltado y de golpe, saltando de la cama por el susto y en dirección hacia el techo, en donde quedó estrellado. Apenas pudo sentir como su rostro se amoldaba al plano del techo de su cuarto, y como el resto de su cuerpo se estrujaba del dolor.

Tardó unos segundos antes de despegarse de la superficie lisa para luego terminar nuevamente en su cama.

–¡Maldito despertador! – maldijo a voces.

Aún desorientado, volteó hacia los lados para encontrarse dentro de su habitación. Acababa de despertarse y se encontraba sobre su cama, todo despeinado y con la el rostro aún evidenciando señales sueño, con las marcas de las sábanas aún sobre su piel y manchas de baba seca alrededor de la boca. Con la manga de su pijama se comenzó limpió el rostro, más babeado de lo normal. Luego notó que tenía también babeado el pijama, y la almohada, y la cama, y el suelo… _"Diablos, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"_.

Comenzó a hacer memoria de todos y cada uno de los gratos recuerdos que aún tenía guardados en su mente... _"Primero, estaba en un verde y hermoso prado, luego, había demasiada comida, y por ultimo, y lo más importante, Sakura-chan estaba a punto de besarme y…"._ Su rostro se enrojeció ante el recuerdo. Tuvo que abofetearse por lo menos un par de veces antes de reaccionar. _"Sakura-chan estaba a punto de besarme y…"_ volvió al mismo estado de antes, con cara de idiota enamorado, y así se quedó por lo menos un par de minutos más.

Para cuando se dio cuenta del detalle, su mirada cambió drásticamente y comenzó a jalarse de los pelos, antes de gritar...

–¡¡¡No!!! – gritó deprimido, para luego hundir su rostro en su almohada y comenzar a lloriquear como niño desconsolado, mientras se sorbía el moco de la nariz. – ¡Solo fue un sueño! – volvió a gritar, con voz melancólica. – ¡Como no me di cuenta!

.

.

Sí, aunque doliera mucho, tenía que admitir que lo anterior no había sido más que un sueño. Después de todo, y hasta donde él era consciente, Sakura jamás iba a ser tan dulce y tierna con él, y mucho menos iba a estar tan dispuesta de darle un beso. ¿O si?

.

.

Aun continuaba lamentándose mentalmente, cuando de pronto, un recuerdo le vino a la mente.

–Un momento, que no es hoy…– Puso expresión seria, y retiró su rostro de la almohada para luego llevarse la mano al mentón y comenzar a meditar...

_"Será hoy… hoy es… sábado…"_

De pronto, dio un respingo y su mirada se iluminó, en forma demasiado sospechosa. Entre cerró los ojos y en su rostro comenzó a dibujarse una sonrisa traviesa, que poco a poco se fue haciendo más intensa, hasta invadir todo su rostro, de oreja a oreja. Casi se podia afirmar que irradiaba luz de la alegría. Volteó hacia su almanaque solo para verificar, y sonrió aún más al corroborar que estaba justo en ese tan esperado día, marcado con resaltador y decorado con luces de Neon fosforescente.

_**Sábado, cita con Sakura-chan.**_

_**.**_

–¡¡¡Sí!!! – gritó emocionado, aun sobre su cama, haciendo señal de victoria con la mano. – ¡¡Hoy es el gran día!! – volvió a gritar, esta vez con los ojos brillantes de alegría.

Sí, luego de tantos cientos de miles de intentos fallidos, hacía menos de una semana había conseguido lo que tanto anhelaba: que Sakura Haruno accediera a tener una cita con él.

Después de que pasar la emoción inicial, suspiró y sonrió una vez más como bobo enamorado. Cogió con las manos la almohada y la levantó, mirándola fijamente. De pronto, su mente comenzó a volar…

_._

_Otra vez estaba en aquel hermoso lugar, el mismo de su sueño._

_Sakura lo observó con una mirada dulce y tierna, y cerró los ojos, esperándolo…_

–_Bésame, Naruto-kun…_

_Naruto cerró los ojos y comenzó a inclinarse hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de los rosados labios de Sakura, a punto de besarla…_

–_Sakura-chan… – pronunció débilmente su nombre antes de tocar sus labios con los de ella…_

_._

Hasta que un timbrado intermitente lo despertó de su sueño, impidiendo que terminara besando la almohada, otra vez.

–¡¡¡Ahhh!!!. – gritó el rubio asustado, saliendo disparado de su cama.

De la impresión, terminó cayendo torpemente en el suelo, con tan mala suerte que cayó precisamente sobre una cáscara de plátano que llevaba semanas pegosteada en el suelo al lado de su cama. _"Que rayos... "_ Tropezó torpemente y gritó antes de caer en el suelo de cara.

–¡¡¡Nooo!!!. – Gritó al ver aproximarse el duro y frío suelo de su habitación a su rostro, donde terminó estampado. Apenas soltó un leve quejido, producto del dolor.

Por otro lado, la almohada agradeció la oportuna intervención del teléfono.

.

El aparato continuó sonando insistentemente, mientras Naruto se levantaba a tientas y lo comenzaba a buscar. _"Diablos, ¿Como puedo vivir así?"._ S preguntó molesto al ver el desorden que reinaba en su habitación.

Luego de toparse con un par de medias que había perdido dos meses atrás, su álbum de figuritas del festival de Konoha del año pasado, un par de shurikens de papel que hizo cuando tenía cinco años y la colección de libros que le había escondido a ero-senin (cinco meses atrás), por fin encontró el tan buscado aparato telefónico, pero al momento de levantar el auricular éste ya había dejado de sonar.

Naruto lo observó molesto.

–Que diablos, si es importante, volverán a llamar. –

Se dijo a sí mismo, olvidando la llamada y se concentró nuevamente en su objetivo del día: Su cita con Sakura. Volvió a ver a su calendario y se le volvió a dibujar en el rostro la sonrisa de idiota enamorado. Ese iba a ser su gran día.

Se dirigió al baño para tomar una buena ducha. Sí estaba tan feliz que decidió tomar la ducha él mismo en vez de mandar a un clon de sombra, como de costumbre.

.

Abrió la llave de la ducha y disfrutó del agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo. Hacía mucho que no se daba el tiempo para tomar un buen baño, en paz y tranquilidad. Cogió el jabón entre sus manos y comenzó a enjabonar su rostro, cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar.

–Arshh, ¿Quién rayos molesta tan temprano? –

En el apuro por salir a contestar, accidentalmente se le resbaló el jabón de las manos, cayendo al suelo. Lo buscó a tientas, pero no lo encontró. Para su mala suerte, el brusco movimiento ocasionó que le entrara jabón en los ojos, haciéndolo lloriquear por toda la ducha.

Por su parte, el teléfono dejó de sonar.

Molesto, se enjuagó el jabón del rostro, mientras maldecía mentalmente la inoportuna intervención del aparato, el cuál ya le pagaría más tarde por tantos inconvenientes.

Estaba a punto de a volver a buscar el jabón, cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar. Cerró la llave y se dispuso a salir, totalmente enfurecido y decidido a mandar volar por los aires el aparato ese, cuando inesperadamente se topó con el jabón que había perdido segundos atrás... en el suelo, justo donde acababa de pisar. _"No, ¿Otra vez?"_

–¡¡¡Ahhh!!!. – gritó al momento de pisar el estúpido jabón y caer estrepitosamente sobre el suelo húmedo de la ducha. – ¡¡¡Auchhh!!! – gritó mientras se sobaba la parte afectada, producto de la caída.

Para cuando se había vuelto a levantar, el teléfono ya había dejado de sonar, nuevamente.

Salió del baño todo golpeado y moreteado, y se dirigió a su habitación, maldiciendo a gritos a la persona que con tanta insistencia llamaba a su teléfono.

.

Ya en su habitación, se vistió con su ropa habitual, le metió una patada al maldito aparato – al cual logró encontrar metido en un cajón de su armario – y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno.

.

Llegó a la cocina con un humor de perros, tomó una caja de leche que encontró en su nevera, y se sirvió un vaso.

_"Que raro, juraría que ya se me había acabado la leche..."_, se dijo mentalmente mientras se disponía a inspeccionar el estado de la leche. Por un momento, juró que acababa de verla moverse por sí sola. Se acercó con desconfianza a olerla, cuando otra vez el timbrado del aparato telefónico lo cogió desprevenido.

–¡Aghr! – El susto que se llevó con el timbrado lo hizo atorarse con el líquido, el cuál no ingresó por la boca, como normalmente lo hubiera hecho.

Tosió un par de veces mientras se retiraba el líquido del rostro, sobre todo de la nariz. Solo de curiosidad volteó la caja de leche y se fijó en la fecha de vencimiento, que ya iba con dos años de retrazo.

–Maldición.

Se quejó y volvió a su dormitorio, rojo de ira. Estaba decidido, iba a hacer pagar a la persona culpable de todos sus males de ese día, esa persona que con tanta insistencia lo llamaba por teléfono.

Alcanzó el aparato y se sentó a su lado, a esperar. Luego de quince minutos en los que no pasara nada, y luego de terminar agotando la poca paciencia que aun le quedaba, lo cogió con las manos y estuvo a punto de arrojarlo por la ventana, cuando de pronto volvió a sonar, ocasionándole tremendo susto.

Más irritado que nunca, Naruto levantó el auricular y gritó:

–¿¡¡Quién **diablos** es y qué **diablos** quiere!!?

Luego se arrepentiría en grande por haber gritado al teléfono, sin saber quien estaba al otro lado.

Del otro lado, se oyó un horrible gruñido de odio, y luego una voz femenina gritando:

–¿¡CÓMO QUE QUIEN DIABLOS SOY Y QUE DIABLOS QUIERO!? ¿¡Y POR QUÉ TE DEMORAS TANTO EN CONTESTAR EL MALDITO TELÉFONO!? ¡¡LLEVO HORAS LLAMANDOTE BAKA Y TU QUE NO CONTESTAS!!

Del auricular salieron más gritos acompañados por ráfagas de viento que despeinaron a Naruto, quien palideció al reconocer la voz. _"Rayos, incluso molesta por teléfono da miedo"_

Si había algo a que le temía lo suficiente, incluso más que un ataque de los Akatsukis, era el carácter terrible de Haruno Sakura, que, combinado a su hiper-fuerza, la convertían en el ser más temible de todos.

Por poco y le pareció que el inner de Sakura iba a atravesar las líneas telefónicas solo para darle un buen golpe.

–Ahh eto… Sakura-chan, siento haberte gritado, es que… – intentó excusarse.

Del otro lado del auricular pudo escuchar el suspiro de la joven. Luego de haber descargado su ira en aquel grito, ella habló con voz más desganada.

–Ya, está bien, olvídalo. –

–Lo que pasa es que el teléfono no dejaba de sonar y sonar y… – se detuvo a reaccionar ante las palabras de Sakura, sobre todo, al cambio en su tono de voz. – un momento, ¿Qué lo olvide? – preguntó sorprendido, sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír. Hasta donde tenía memoria, Sakura jamás olvidaba una pelea.

–Si, es que… bueno, es que en verdad te llamaba para decirte que…– no pudo continuar porque fué interrumpida.

–¿Te paso algo? ¿Estas enferma? – comenzó a preguntar alarmado. No recordaba a Sakura hablándole tan amablemente desde… ¿Nunca? Un cambio tan drástico, y tan de repente, debía tener algún buen motivo.

–No, no es nada de eso, es que…

–¡¿Cómo que no es nada!?, ¿Tienes fiebre?¿Te duele el estomago?

–No, Naruto, mi salud es perfecta, es solo que…

–¿Te peleaste otra vez con Ino? No le hagas caso, tu frente no es la más gigantesca de todo Konoha.

–No Naruto, no es nada de eso, es solo que… – su voz ya comenzaba a sonar irritada. La poca paciencia que tenía estaba a punto de agotarse.

–O tuviste problemas con oba-chan, si te hace trabajar mucho solo avísame que yo la pongo en su sitio y…

–¡¡¿QUIERES CALLARTE Y DEJARME HABLAR?!! – gritó harta, haciendo callar a Naruto.

–Sí, Sakura-chan, lo que tu digas. – le contestó asustado.

La joven suspiró y tomó valor para lo que estaba a punto de decir.

–Esta bien, lo que sucede es que hoy no voy a poder salir contigo.

.

.

Luego de tomarse cinco minutos en procesar la última oración dicha por Sakura…

.

–¡¡¿QUEEE!!??

El grito casi le revienta el oído a la Haruno. Respiró hondo, intentando mantener la calma y no contestarle con otro grito igual o peor a los anteriores, y comenzó a hablar, a expicar sus motivos.

–Yo… lo lamento mucho, Naruto, pero no se va a poder. – le dijo en un tono de sincera disculpa.

–Pero… ¿Por que? – preguntó el rubio conteniendo el llanto.

–Es que hoy llegó Kiba al hospital, al parecer tuvo una misión con su hermana y él se llevó la peor parte, y como no hay nadie más disponible, voy a tener que cuidarlo en la tarde.

El rubio agacho la cabeza con rostro deprimido.

–No, Sakura-chan, no me hagas esto… – y soltó el auricular.

–Lo siento, Naruto, pero el deber es primero… – no obtuvo respuesta. – Naruto… Naruto… ¿Naruto?

Se encontraba parado en una esquina de su habitación, dándole de cabezazos a la pared.

–Naruto…

No hizo caso, a pesar que la voz de Sakura se podía escuchar hasta donde estaba. Continuó pintando su pared de rojo.

–¡Naruto…!

Se disponía a cambiar de esquina, cuando de pronto, el rubio tuvo una idea. Corrió hacia el teléfono y tomó el auricular.

–Sakura, si consigo que alguien que cuide a Kiba por tí, ¿Podrás salir conmigo?

La joven se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pensándolo. Luego intentó hacerle razonar...

–Mira, no es tan simple, yo ya intenté eso pero no conseguí a nadie que me pudiera reemplazar, y…

–Pero si yo sí consiguiera a alguien, ¿Saldrías conmigo?

–Naruto, es mejor que no insistas, no creo que puedas conseguir a alguien en tan poco tiempo y…

–Por favor, por favor, por favor – comenzó a rogar el rubio.

Sakura casi pudo imaginarse su rostro de cachorro inocente rogando. Sintió debilidad por él.

–Está bien, Naruto. – contestó. – pero SOLO si consigues a alguien antes del medio día.

–¡¡¡Si!!! – Gritó emocionado el rubio – Note preocupes, Sakura-chan, confía en mí. – Continuó hablando seguro de sí mismo – conseguiré a alguien antes de lo que te imaginas, te lo prometo, y ojo que lo que Naruto promete, ¡Lo cumple!, y por eso sé que algún día yo voy a ser un gran Hokage y… Sakura… Sakura… ¿Sakura-chan?

Del otro lado del auricular solo pudo escuchar un timbrado intermitente.

Naruto salió a la calle con la decisión reflejada en sus ojos. Estaba más que dispuesto a conseguir alguien que reemplazara a Sakura en cuidar a Kiba. Nada ni nadie se iba a interponer en su cita.

Fin del capítulo primero.

_**

* * *

**_

Comentario de la autora:

Este fic estaba pensado para un One-shot, pero terminó siendo demasiado largo, así que lo decidí partir. Espero les guste. Comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, siempre estoy dispuesta a recibirlas. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Por una cita con Sakura-chan**

**Capítulo 2**

.

_Naruto salió corriendo por las calles de Konoha con la decisión reflejada en sus ojos. Estaba convencido de que iba a conseguir alguien que reemplazara a Sakura en el hospital cuidando a Kiba, para que ella estuviera libre. Nada ni nadie se iba a interponer en su cita._

"_¿Qué tan complicado podía ser?"_, se preguntó a sí mismo, mientras iba corriendo por toda la ciudad, buscando entre las caras conocidas alguien que pudiera ayudarle. _"Veamos, solo tengo que encontrar a alguien que esté dispuesto a perder su tarde de sábado… una tarde tan soleada como esta, encerrado en una habitación de hospital, y cuidando al escandaloso de Kiba, y…"_.

Poco a poco, Naruto fue alentando el paso, hasta terminar arrastrando los pies, medio jorobado y con cara de decepción más triste que se le haya visto.

–Pero… ¿Quién rayos querría cuidar a ese perro sarnoso? – se preguntó en voz alta, a sí mismo. – ¿Quién en todo el mundo estaría dispuesto a perderse TODA una TARDE cuidando al pulgoso ese?

Comenzó a jalarse los pelos de la desesperación sollozando. _"Y ahora, ¿Qué voy a hacer?"_, se preguntó desesperado.

Las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a mirarlo extrañados y a murmurar a sus espaldas, convencidos que de seguro el rubio ya había perdido por completo la cordura. Éste no notó el detalle, continuó hablando solo en medio de la calle.

–Y sobre todo, ¿Quién tendría la paciencia suficiente como para aguantar a alguien como Kiba?

Levantó la mirada y observó hacia el cielo, hacia el hermoso azul despejado del día. Levantó los brazos y, desesperanzado, gritó con fuerza, como invocando la ayuda divina:

–¡¡Quien podrá ayudarme!!

Agachó la mirada y observó hacia sus alrededores, cuando de pronto fijó la mirada en una persona en particular, y una sonrisa traviesa iluminó su rostro. Frente a él, encontró a la persona indicada.

En la acera de enfrente, tranquila y despreocupada, iba caminando una joven de cabellos azules y ojos perlados, con la cabeza gacha y un aire de inocencia total. Claro, que la pobre ni se imaginaba lo que el rubio estaba planeando para ella...

–¡Hinata-chan! – gritó a voces Naruto llamando a la joven mientras corría hacia ella, a pesar que ella iba apenas a tres metros de él.

La joven se detuvo al escuchar el llamado, y luego dio un respingo al reconocer al dueño de aquella voz, para pronto sentir el intenso rubor en sus mejillas. Lentamente, volteó la mirada para encontrarse con la cálida sonrisa del rubio, quien venía corriendo hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

–¡Hola Hinata-chan! – se acercó a ella y, al notarla tan sonrojada, le puso la mano en la frente. – Te ves colorada, ¿Tienes fiebre?

–Yo… eto… – tartamudeó al tener tan cerca de ella al rubio. – Ho… hola Naruto-kun. – agachó la cabeza y respiró hondo. – Yo… estoy bien, debe ser el sol.

–¡Ufff, que alivio! – dijo con sinceridad. – ¿Sabes? Deberías cuidarte más, te puede hacer daño. – comentó algo preocupado.

–Ha… hai. – asintió la Hyuuga, agradeciendo el gesto de preocupación del rubio.

–Hinata-chan, ¿Me harías un favor?

La Hyuuga levantó la cabeza y su rostro expresó sorpresa total. _"Yo… ¿Un favor? ¿A Naruto-kun?"_

–Yo… eto… claro. – contestó sonriendo tímidamente.

–Necesito que alguien cuide a Kiba hoy en la tarde.

–¿Cuidar… a Kiba? ¿Hoy en la tarde? – preguntó algo confundida, con el tono de voz más débil de lo habitual, algo decepcionada.

–Si, hoy en la tarde.

Hinata palideció. Temerosa, comenzó a jugar con sus manos, evidenciando cada vez más su nerviosismo. Agachó la mirada, y se quedó observando con insistencia al suelo, como si en él fuera a encontrar el valor que necesitaba. Le estaba costando mucho buscar las palabras indicadas para explicarle al rubio que le iba a ser imposible ayudarle.

Respiró hondo y, apretando los puños para infundirse valor, levantó la mirada se animó a hablar.

–Lo siento mucho Naruto-kun, pe… pero no puedo. – agachó la cabeza entristecida. – prometí a Ino-san que le acompañaría hoy en la tarde a buscar un espécimen extraño de flor que solo crece en esta época del año.

–¿¡Queee!? – Naruto se lamentó internamente. – ¡¡¡Nooooooo!!!

A Hinata se le partió el corazón de ver a Naruto tan triste. Si hubiese estado en sus manos, ella habría hecho todo lo posible para ayudar a su amigo. Sin embargo, ella había hecho una promesa, y no podía romperla. A demás, no podía fallarle a Ino, ya que ella la necesitaba. Solo un Hyuuga podía ayudarla en aquella labor.

–Yo, lo... lo siento mucho Naruto-kun. – dijo realmente apenada, dolida.

Se dio la vuelta y estaba dispuesta a continuar con su camino, cuando la mano del rubio pasó por su hombro, deteniéndola.

–Hinata-chan, si consigo a alguien que acompañe a Ino, ¿Irías tú a cuidar a Kiba?

Hinata lo observó confundida.

–Pe… pero, Naruto-kun, Ino-san me lo pidió a mí por mi byakugan.

–Rayos. – contestó Naruto, rascándose la cabeza ante el problema.

"_Y ahora, ¿De donde consigo a alguien más con byakugan que pueda ayudarme a…?"_ de pronto, un nombre se le vino a la mente. _"Hyuuga Neji"_

–Hinata-chan, si consiguiera a alguien con byakugan que acompañe a Ino, ¿Irías a cuidar a Kiba en la tarde?

–Yo… eto… –

La Hyuuga observó confundida al rubio, intentando imaginarse a quién tendría en mente.

"_No, no creo que se refiera a…"_ se dijo imaginándose a su nada paciente hermanita menor Hanabi chismoseando con Ino. "_No, menos podría ser…" _se dijo al imaginarse a su primo Neji, tan serio como es, riendo ameno y haciéndole trencitas a la florista. "_No, imposible sería que…"_ se volvió a decir, al imaginar a su padre haciéndole la manicure a la Yamanaka.

Volteó a ver a Naruto, dispuesta a detenerlo y negarse, cuando se encontró con el rostro más tierno de cachorro suplicante que pudiera imaginar

–Por favor.... – si, esa técnica le estaba dando muy buenos resultados, últimamente.

La Hyuuga asintió débilmente.

–Está bien, Naruto, iré a cuidar a Kiba esta tarde. – le dijo con la cabeza a gachas.

–¡¡¡Siii!!! – gritó emocionado el Uzumaki. – Tu solo tienes que estar al medio día en el hospital, yo conseguiré a tu reemplazo, confía en mí.

Naruto saltó de la alegría y partió a la carrera dejando parada en medio de la calle a una Hinata más confundida que nunca. _"¿Por qué querrá Naruto-kun que vaya a cuidar a Kiba?"_

* * *

"_Donde podrá estar Neji, donde, donde…"_

Naruto daba vueltas de un lado a otro buscando al chico genio para suplicarle por todos los medios que le hiciera el favor de acompañar a Ino a buscar flores.

De pronto, entró en razón.

–¡¡Noooo!! ¡¡¿¿En que rayos estaba pensando??!! – se dijo con los ojos desorbitados, jalándose los pelos de la impotencia y con la cara más larga que pudo poner. _"Hyuuga Neji buscando florcitas al atardecer… ¡¡¡IMPOSIBLE!!!"._ Resultaba demasiado difícil imaginar a alguien tan frío y distante como Hyuuga Neji soportando a la nada discreta, alborotada y vanidosa Yamanaka Ino

Comenzó a darse de cabezazos con el primer poste que encontró, al darse cuenta en qué lío se había metido. Tardó mucho en aquella situación, para luego detenerse, antes de terminar causándose daños permanentes.

Se dio media vuelta, y comenzó a regresar sobre sus pasos para buscar a Hinata y explicarle el cambio de planes. Apenas acababa de dar el primer paso, y estaba por dar el segundo cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de en qué lugar estaba. El dojo de la academia Ninja.

Solo por nostalgia, y por los viejos tiempos, asomó la cabeza hacia el patio de entrenamiento (del que tantas veces escapara cuando era niño, para hacer travesuras) y en ese mismo lugar, encontró a quien tanto había estado buscando.

Ahí estaba Hyuuga Neji. El shinobi se encontraba, mirando el suelo, jugando con una kunai en las manos, maldiciendo entre voces y echando humos por las orejas. O si, se veía más furioso que nunca.

Al verle la cara de molesto al Hyuuga, Naruto retrocedió unos pasos del miedo. Estuvo a punto de partir y dar por cancelada su cita con Sakura, cuando de pronto un recuerdo invadió su mente...

.

_Otra vez, en el mismo lugar de su sueño, con Sakura frente a él, con la expresión más tierna que se pudiera imaginar, sonrojada, con los ojos cerrados, esperando ansiosa su beso…._

.

La decisión volvió a sus ojos, que por poco y echaban fuego. "_¡¡Tengo que hacerlo, por Sakura-chan!!"_

Trago saliva, y se dirigió hacia el chico de ojos perlados, totalmente decidido.

Se paró a su costado y éste levantó la mirada para verlo, totalmente intimidante. Y la decisión se le volvió a borrar del rostro al portador del Kyuubi.

–Ho… hola Neji, que bonito está el día, ¿Cierto?– titubeó algo nervioso.

–Hmp. – fue la única respuesta que recibió del Hyuuga, antes que volteara a mirar nuevamente el suelo.

"_Rayos, este es peor que Sasuke"_, pensó el rubio. _"Pero tengo que hablar con él, a demás, ¿Que puedo perder intentándolo?"_ se preguntó, pero otra vocecilla algo ronca se apresuró en contestarle... _"La vida". _Naruto dio un respingo al escuchar aquella voz, "_¿¡¡Que!!?"_ volvió a preguntar, girando a los lados, buscando al dueño de la voz. Luego de un par de segundos de no escuchar respuesta, decidió ignorarla. "_Debió ser mi imaginación"._

Tomó aire y, armándose de valor, decidió intentarlo.

–Eto… Neji, ¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy en la tarde?

El castaño levantó la mirada y casi fulmina al rubio.

–¿Que qué tengo que hacer en la tarde? – dijo en tono más que molesto. –Mejor ni preguntes.

–Etto… – Naruto estuvo a punto de correr, cuando de pronto vio a Neji relajarse nuevamente y mirar al suelo. Le preocupó ver a su amigo en ese estado, más molesto de lo normal. – ¿Te pasa algo malo, Neji?

El joven portador del Kyuubi conocía de sobra el carácter serio y casi frío del Hyuuga, quien casi nunca demostraba sus sentimientos. Debía tener un buen motivo para estar tan enojado.

–Este va a ser el peor día de mi vida. – dijo con aire de desgano. – para ser específicos, la peor tarde de mi vida.

Naruto se sentó al lado de su amigo, visiblemente preocupado.

–Pero, ¿Por qué dices eso?

Neji respiró hondo y comenzó a contar su problema.

–¿Conoces el orfanato central de Konoha? – la expresión de duda en el rostro de Naruto le dio la respuesta. – Bueno, para resumírtelo, es un lugar bastante nuevo, donde llevan a los hijos de los ninjas que fallecen en batalla y que no tienen otro lugar a donde ir.

–Ahhh – fingió Naruto haber entendido, aunque apenas se le quedaran algunas palabras de la explicación del Hyuuga. – pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso contigo?

–Te explico, ayer en la tarde a tres de las cuidadoras se les dio por dar a luz.

–¿El mismo día? – preguntó sorprendido el rubio.

–Si, ni yo me explico como pudo ocurrir algo así. – contestó seco el de ojos albinos. – El asunto es que justo hoy era su día de turno, así que ahora están escasos de personal en el orfanato, y no hay quien cuide a los niños.

–¿Y?

–¿Y? –le remedó el castaño, y luego continuó. – Pasa que al inteligente de mi sensei se le ocurrió la genial idea de ofrecerse para reemplazarlas. – levantó la mirada más molesto que nunca – y no se le ocurrió mejor idea que ofrecer también a Lee y a mí como reemplazos.

–Y… ¿Es eso tan malo? – preguntó confundido Naruto. – digo, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser cuidar unos cuantos niños?

–¡¡Unos cuantos niños!! – gritó más que molesto el Hyuuga. – ¿¿Tienes idea de lo destructivos que son esos engendros del demonio??

El castaño palideció al recordar la última vez que a su sensei se le dio por hacer labor social, en ese mismo lugar...

_._

_Miles de niños babeantes, malcriados y desgraciadamente hábiles con las armas corrían de un lado para otro, lanzando kunais y shuriens que ni sabía como rayos habían conseguido, cortando cuanto estuviera a su alcance –incluyendo la larga cabellera del Hyuuga–._

_A su lado, Gai sensei y Lee estaban más emocionados que nunca, gritando cosas como… "La llama de la juventud brilla en ustedes, chicos del mañana" y "Sigan así, y no dejen que nada ni nadie les apague esa llama, muchachos" mientras hacían sus poses súper guays._

_._

Neji respiró hondo, lamentándose de su mala suerte y volviendo a fijar la mirada en el suelo.

Naruto observó con mirada compasiva a su amigo, de imaginarse todo lo que le esperaba al pobre. De pronto, un foquito se le prendió a su lado. Una idea acababa de pasar por su vacía y solitaria mente.

–Neji, si consigo que alguien te reemplace hoy en la tarde, ¿Me harías un favor?

Los ojos perlados del Hyuuga se iluminaron por primera vez en su vida.

–¿En serio? – preguntó ilusionado. – ¿Harías eso por mí?

–¡¡Claro!!, ¿Para que están los amigos?

Y en ese momento, el entusiasmo en Neji desapareció.

–Un momento, ¿Y que tengo que hacer por ese... "favor"?

Naruto sonrió nervioso, rascándose la cabeza. _"Sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil"_

–Nada, solo tienes que hacerme un pequeñísimo favor, y solo te tomará unas horas… ni eso, con lo hábil que eres, seguro que lo haces en apenas unos minutos.

El Hyuuga lo observó serio, borrándole la sonrisa del rostro.

–Verás… – el rubio comenzó a tartamudear de los nervios. – Es que… necesito que acompañes a… – _"Rayos, ¿Como se lo digo?"_

–Habla. – le ordenó el castaño.

Naruto tragó saliva. _"Lo que sea por convencerlo"_.

–Verás, necesito que acompañes a una linda y preciosa señorita a buscar algo que es muy importante para ella, algo que solo un Hyuuga con tanto talento como tú podría encontrar, y… –

Neji bufó molesto y se levantó, dispuesto a irse.

–No me molestes con tonterías. – le dijo el chico de ojos perlados. – ya tengo bastante con mi sensei como para tener que aguantarte y...

–No Neji, ¡¡¡Espera!!! – le detuvo el rubio.

Neji volteó dándole una última oportunidad.

–Está bien, te lo diré directo. Necesito que acompañes a Ino a buscar un espécimen de flor que solo crece en esta época del año y…

–Ni muerto. – cortó a secas el Hyuuga y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse. Antes que diera un paso, lo detuvo el rubio.

–Pero Neji, no te tomará más que unos minutos, a lo mucho una hora, y

–Olvídalo.

–Pero piénsalo bien, solo unos minutos y luego serás libre.

"_Y luego serás libre"_

"_libre"_

"_libre"_

La palabra mágica fue pronunciada. _Libre_.

El genio volteó y se paró en frente a Naruto.

–¿Dónde y a qué hora?

* * *

Naruto corría satisfecho por las calles de Konoha sonriendo luego de su segunda victoria.

–¡¡Si!!, si logré convencer a Hyuuga Neji de salir a buscar flores con Ino un sábado en la tarde, ¡¡Soy capaz de cualquier cosa!! – gritaba emocionando mientras corría por las calles de Konoha, despertando más de una mirada confusa entre los ciudadanos que lo observaban curiosos al pasar. – Ahora solo debo conseguir a alguien que esté dispuesto a pasar toda una tarde con Gai sensei y Rock Lee... – al escuchar sus propias palabras, el entusiasmo poco a poco le fue disminuyendo – en el orfanato de Konoha... – ahora su velocidad fue disminuyendo –cuidando niños y... – la sonrisa fue borrándose de su rostro. – Toda la tarde...

Poco a poco se fue deteniendo hasta que quedó inmóvil, con la cara de decepción mas patética que se pudieran imaginar...

–¡¡¡Noooo!!! – gritó desesperado. –¿Quién rayos podría aguantar a Gai sensei y a Lee toda una tarde? –

Cayó de rodillas en medio de la calle y se comenzó llorar a mares desconsolado, lamentándose internamente, y visualizando como la imagen de su cita con su amada Sakura dándole su beso tan esperado, se escapaba de su cabeza y se alejaba de él.

–¡¡¡Nooo!!! –gritó levantando la mano, como intentando retener la imagen, que ya estaba volando y alejándose de él.

No se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba a él. Una chica.

–¿Te pasa algo, Naruto?

–¿Ehhh? – se sorprendió al escuchar una voz familiar y levantó la mirada. Ahí estaba, frente a él, la respuesta a todos sus problemas.

–¿Tenten? – los ojos le comenzaron a brillar. Otro plan se estaba formando en su mente.

–Hola Naruto, ¿Te encuentras bien? Paseaba por aquí para ir a la academia, pero no pude evitar verte, bueno, nadie podría evitar verte haciendo tanto escándalo, y me preocupé por si te había pasado algo malo y...

Tenten comenzó a hablar, pero Naruto apenas si le prestaba atención. Estaba más concentrado en sus propios pensamientos... _"¿Quién más podría aguantar a Gai sensei y a Lee toda una tarde, si no es Tenten?"_.

Se levantó, se limpió las lágrimas del rostro con el puño y tomó por los hombros a la experta en armas, mirándola directo a los ojos.

–Tenten, necesito que me hagas un favor.

–¿Que?

–Necesito que acompañes a Gai-sensei y a Lee en una importantísima misión.

–Te... ¿Te refieres a ir a cuidar a los niños del orfanato? – la expresión de asco de Tenten evidenció sus pocas ganas de ayudar, pero luego se relajó un poco y continuó hablando. – Bueno, que más quisiera yo, pero para mi mala suerte estoy de misión.

Pronto la pena volvió a los ojos del rubio.

–Y... ¿No hay forma de que cancelen tu misión?

–Arshh, ¡¡Ya quisiera!! – comentó a voces la kunoichi de moñitos. – pero me temo que no será posible, ellos ya llegaron.

–¿Ellos?

–Sí, la delegación del Kazekage, ya llegaron.

–¿Y que tienen que ver ellos contigo?

Tenten lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y, con el tono más irónico que pudiera utilizar, comenzó con su explicación.

–¿Quieres saber que tienen que ver ellos conmigo? Pues pasa que me asignaron la IMPORTANE misión de ser la GUÏA DE TURISMO de Temari-san y Kankuro-san.

Naruto observó a la kunoichi con cara de duda, con un enorme signo de interrogación a su lado, sin entender cuál era el problema con una misión tan simple como esa. Pero que prefiriera una tarde con Gai sensei y Lee a ser de guía de turismo de los hermanos de Gaara debía tener alguna razón, y él la iba a averiguar.

–Y... ¿Qué hay de malo ser guía de Kankuro y Temari?

–¿¡¡Que qué hay de malo?!! – contestó a modo de pregunta, algo alterada. – Pasa que voy a tener que aguantar al idiota de Kankuro y sus estúpidas marionetas manoseándome TODA LA TARDE, y no podré ponerle un dedo encima solo porque es una visita diplomática.

En ese momento los ojos de Naruto volvieron a brillar. Sí, otra idea llegaba a su mente, la cuál ya estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a eso de tener ideas.

–Tenten – la llamó con decisión. – Si consigo a alguien que te reemplace hoy día, ¿Irías con Gai sensei y Rock Lee a cuidar a los niños del orfanato de Konoha?

Tenten lo miró con aires de superioridad.

–Si consigues que alguien esté dispuesto a reemplazarme, podría quedarme trabajando toda una semana con Gai sensei y Lee en ese estúpido orfanato.

* * *

–¡¡¡Sí!!! – gritaba entusiasmado un rubio, mientras saltaba de techo en techo por la ciudad.

Sí, había cambiado la ruta de la calle por la de los techos, es que ya se había cansado de recibir tantos tomatazos de la gente que no paraba de pedirle que se callara.

Estaba más que emocionado, sintiendo que había logrado bastante aquel día, y que su cita con Sakura-chan estaba más cerca que nuca. Ahora, solo debía conseguir a alguien que estuviera dispuesto a ser guía de turismo de los hermanos del Kazekague por una tarde, una labor que no parecía ser tan difícil.

"_¿Que tan difícil puede ser conseguir a alguien que sea guía de Temari y Kankuro?"_

.

Cinco minutos después...

.

Diez minutos después...

.

Veinte minutos después...

.

Una hora después....

.

Naruto se detuvo en seco sobre el techo de una casa, cayó de rodillas y, desesperado, levantó los ojos hacia el cielo y gritó.

–¡¡¡Nooo!!! –

El grito del rubio se oyó por toda la cuadra, los alrededores, la ciudad, las aldeas vecinas, el escondite de Akatsuki y todo el mundo de Naruto.

.

–¡¡¡Por queeee!!! – volvió a gritar, con el mismo efecto que su grito anterior.

Su misión había sido un completo fracaso. Se había topado con Iruka-sensei, con Ebisu-sensei, con Ero-sennin, con Shino, con Konohamaru y sus amigos, con Asuma-sensei, con Kurenai-sensei, con Shizune, con Anko, y con todos los aldeanos a los que conocía, y ninguno de ellos estaba disponible para la tarde.

–Y ahora, ¿Qué voy a hacer? – se preguntó en voz alta, aun de rodillas y con los ojos saltones, y haciendo todo el escándalo posible.

Un ruido lo alertó. A su lado, una hamaca que mecía con el viento de un lado a otro.

–¿Quieres dejar de hacer tanto ruido, escandaloso?

De la hamaca una cabeza se asomo, una con cabellos en punta. Sí, Naruto se encontró con su última esperanza: Nara Shikamaru. Definitivamente el Ninja hiperactivo había tenido suerte, porque se encontraba justo en el techo de la residencia Nara.

Sin cambiar su posición de rodillas, avanzó a paso acelerado hasta llegar al lado de chico más vago de toda la aldea de la Hoja, quien lo miró sorprendido ante la hazaña, mientras se balanceaba sobre su hamaca con el vaivén de la brisa fresca de la mañana

–¡Shikamaru! – Le saludó entusiasmado, y luego, con ojos de gato tierno, y con las manos juntas, comenzó a rogar – por favor, por favor, por favor, dime que no tienes nada que hacer esta tarde.

El castaño arqueó la ceja al ver a Naruto en aquel estado, pero no se inmutó. Suspiró y dio su respuesta.

–Pues, lamento decirte esto Naruto, pero planes para hoy en la tarde.

El rubio dejó caer la cabeza, desesperanzado, lamentándose y maldiciendo en voz baja. Se levantó con la mirada más vacía que pudo, y se dispuso a ir, cuando fue detenido por un Nara demasiado curioso.

–Sé que luego me voy a arrepentir de esto, pero ¿Cuál es el problema?

Naruto suspiró bastante desconsolado, se sentó nuevamente y comenzó a contar su triste historia.

…

Diez minutos mas tarde…

…

– A ver, déjame ver si te entendí. Necesitas alguien que reemplace a Tenten en su misión de guía de los hermanos de Gaara, para que ella pueda ir a reemplazar a Neji, en la misión que tiene en el orfanato de Konoha con Gai sensei y Lee, para que él pueda reemplazar a Hinata en ir a buscar flores con Ino, para que ella pueda reemplazar a Sakura en cuidar a Kiba, para que Sakura pueda salir contigo hoy en la tarde. ¿Es así?

Luego de oír el resumen del Nara, a Naruto le comenzó a dar vueltas la cabeza.

– E… eso creo.

Shikamaru se levantó y observó a Naruto con lástima. Aun sabiendo que se iba a arrepentir, no pudo evitar ofrecerse para ayudarlo.

–Está bien, Naruto. – le dijo en tono de lástima. – iré en lugar de Tenten para hacer de guía de turismo de Temari y Kankuro.

El rubio levantó la mirada esperanzado, hasta que el genio volvió a hablar.

–Pero hay una condición, necesito que me prestes doscientos yenes.

–¿Queee? – y la esperanza se le borró de la mirada a Naruto, quien metió las manos a los bolsillos y los volteó, totalmente vacíos. – Estoy en cero.

–Entonces olvídalo. – el Nara se volteó y se dispuso a seguir meditando, cuando la voz del shinobi hiperactivo lo alertó.

–¡Hey! – le habló el rubio en tono de recriminación. – ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan mal amigo?¡ ¡Abandonarme así, después de todo lo que te he contado! ¡¡Y sólo por dinero!!

El Nara se giró y miró serio al Uzumaki.

–¿Y crees que es solo por plata?

–¿A no?

Shikamaru se bajó de su hamaca y se sentó al lado de Naruto, quien lo siguió serio con la mirada. Luego de observar unos segundos al suelo, respiró hondo y comenzó a contar su problema.

–Mira, te explico. Como sabrás, mañana es el cumpleaños de Chouji. – observó a Naruto, y la expresión de sorpresa de éste le hizo saber que ni se acordaba de la fecha. Bufó incómodo, y continuó – Como te decía, mañana es el cumpleaños de Chouji. – repitió, haciendo énfasis en dicha frase, y luego siguió hablando. – Y tenía planeado reservar Ichiraku para hacer una cena con todos los equipos, ese iba a ser mi regalo. – se le iluminaron los ojos y, al puro estilo de Gay sensei, dijo con entusiasmo... – ¡Iba a ser el mejor regalo de todos! ¡Y ya casi había completado los doscientos yenes que necesitaba para la reservación! – luego la iluminación se le fue de los ojos y bajó la mirada, entristecido. – pero hoy en la mañana lo perdí todo.

–¿Y como lo perdiste todo? – preguntó curioso el rubio, quien no podía creer que, al genio Shikamaru, le estuviese fallando un plan.

–Esta mañana tuve la peor idea de todas, la peor que se me pudo haber ocurrido. Apostarle a mi padre lo que tenía en un juego de shōgi, pensando que podría obtener los diez yenes que me faltaban en un par de jugadas.

–¿Y? – preguntó expectante el Ninja más hiperactivo de Konoha.

–¿Y? mi padre me vació la cuenta, y aún le debo mi sueldo por un par de meses más.

–Ufff, que mal. – comenzó Naruto.

–Si, y cuando llegaste interrumpiste mis pensamientos, tengo todo el día de hoy para solucionar el problema y conseguir un buen regalo para Chouji.

Mientras el Nara hablaba, Naruto ya estaba comenzando a armar una estrategia mentalmente. El rubio se llevó la mano al menton y, con la expresión seria, se puso a pensar. Luego de unos segundos, se levantó de golpe con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Sí, la mente de Naruto estaba siendo utilizada al máximo ese día.

–¡Lo tengo! – gritó emocionado. – Sé como conseguirte la cena para Chouji mañana en Ichiraku.

Shikamaru se quedó boquiabierto de ver a Naruto tan exaltado. Más que nada, se quedó boquiabierto de ver a Naruto teniendo una idea. Ese día definitivamente lo iba a marcar en su calendario.

–¿Y tu plan funcionará? – preguntó algo escéptico el Nara.

–Descuida, lo tengo todo pensado. A demás, el viejo Ichiraku es un gran amigo mío. – dijo sonriente, seguro de sí mismo. – Y por último, ¿Qué de malo puede pasar?

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la zona comercial de la aldea de la Hoja, ocurría una tragedia.

A lo lejos, se oyó una fuerte explosión, que formó una enorme nube de humo negro, seguida de unos gritos provenientes del lugar.

Todos se acercaron a observar.

En la escena, dos sombras llenas de hollín discutían serios, observando el local que había sido cede de dicha explosión.

–¡La cocina explotó!

–¿No hay heridos?

–No, ninguno.

–Eso es bueno.

–Si, pero mañana no podremos abrir.

Se oyó el rechinar de una pieza metálica oxidada. Sobre la entrada del lugar, un cartel se mecía de un lado a otro, en el que se podía leer a duras penas…

"**Puesto de Ramen Ichiraku"**

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 2.**

Gracias a todos los que comentaron. Espero les guste este capítulo.

A Issiuh, se agradece las sugerencias. He modificado el capítulo 1 para que tenga más narración. Espero haya quedado mejor que antes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Comentario:** Este fic será corto, y de corte más humorístico que romántico. Primera parte para refrescar la memoria del lector. Intentaré poner más NaruSaku en los demás capítulos.

* * *

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Por una cita con Sakura-chan**

**Capítulo 3**

.

Naruto iba saltando de techo en techo en dirección a su casa, para poder trabajar en los últimos detalles de su tan ansiada cita con Sakura, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y totalmente seguro de que su plan iba a marchar a la perfección.

"_¡¡Si!! ¡Soy un genio!"_ se dijo a sí mismo, casi convencido de lo que acababa de decir. _"¡Lo tengo bien planeado!"_. Continuó pensando, mientras repasaba mentalmente como había hecho encajar todos sus planes, desde su último paso hasta el primero.

"_Solo tengo que pedirle al señor Ichiraku que me ayude con el cumpleaños de Chouji, y con eso tendré a Shikamaru de mi lado"_, pensó, mientras en su mente, y con las imágenes de los rostros de sus amigos enmarcados en circulos, se iba formando la siguiente ecuación:

_Shikamaru + "No Idea"= Cumpleaños de Chouji frustrado._

Pero con la solución que había encontrado el ninja hiperactivo, la constante "No Idea" desapareció de la ecuación, y en su lugar apareció otra constante: "Ramen de Ichiraku", con lo que el resultado final fue un:

_Shikamaru + "Ramen de Ichiraku"= "Fiesta exitosa" + "Shikamaru libre"_

.

Sonrió satisfecho, y continuó meditando._ "Y con Shikamaru libre, ya tengo quien se encargue de ser guía de turismo de Temari y Kankuro por hoy",_ pensó, mientras en su mente se iba formando otra ecuación:

_Tenten + Temari + Kankuro = Misión: Guía de turismo_

Una ecuación simple. Una Tenten molesta y haciendo puchero, una Temari con la mirada tan altiva como siempre, y un Kankuro con expresión de depravado, observando con una sonrisa malintencionada y desnudando con la mirada la imagen del rostro de Tenten, a pesar de no traer cuerpo por debajo.

De la ecuación anterior, el rostro de Tenten salió volando y en su lugar se posó la de Shikamaru, dejando la siguiente ecuación:

_Shikamaru + Temari + Kankuro = Misión: Guía de turismo exitosa + Tenten libre + Kankuro deprimido_

_._

"_Entonces Tenten quedará libre para reemplazar a Neji en su misión en el orfanato de Konoha con Gai sensei y Rock Lee". _A su mente, y de la misma manera que en las dos ocasiones anteriores, apareció la siguiente ecuación:

_Neji + Gai sensei + Rock Lee = Misión: Orfanato de Konoha_

Esta ecuación contaba con un Neji más serio de lo normal, con el ceño fruncido y una vena saltando de la frente, un Gai sensei sonriente con el pulgar levantado y un destello enceguecedor en los dientes, y un Rock Lee en la misma pose de su sensei.

De la ecuación, salio flotando el rostro de Neji, quien suspiró aliviado, y fue reemplazado por el rostro de Tenten, quedando la siguiente ecuación.

_Tenten + Gai sensei + Rock Lee = Misión: Orfanato de Konoha + Neji libre y aliviado_

.

"_Y cuando Neji esté libre, podrá ir a ayudar a Ino a buscar flores, dejando a Hinata libre hoy en la tarde…"_ Otra ecuación se formó en la mente del rubio hiperactivo.

_Hinata + Ino = Busqueda de flores._

Con una Hinata más sonrojada de lo normal, solo por aparecer en los pensamientos de Naruto, y una Ino sonriente y confiada de sí misma. De la ecuación salió volando el rostro de Hinata y en su lugar apareció el de Neji, reemplazándola.

_Neji + Ino = Búsqueda de flores extrañas._

Curiosamente, ahora Neji se veía furioso e Ino lucía aterrada, pero eso era lo de menos.

.

"_Y cuando Hinata quede libre, podrá ir a reemplazar a Sakura en el hospital en la tarde cuidando al perro de Kiba, y… "._ La última ecuación se formó en la mente del joven portador del Kyuubi.

_Sakura + Kiba enfermo = Sakura en el hospital toda la tarde y Naruto sin cita._

De la ecuación, la última que quedaba, la imagen del rostro de Sakura salió flotando para pasar a ser reemplazado por el de Hinata, y el resultado final de la ecuación cambió a:

_Hinata + Kiba enfermo = "Hinata cuidando a Kiba toda la tarde" + "Sakura libre" + "Naruto obtiene su tan ansiada cita"_

.

Aunque Naruto nunca en su vida había sido bueno con las ecuaciones, esta vez sentía que las adoraba, ya que le habían hecho mucho más fácil para él mismo entender todo su enorme y confuso plan.

* * *

El rubio hiperactivo se detuvo exhausto para tomar aire y descansar, sobre el techo de una casa. Se paró en uno de los bordes, que daba una vista impresionante de toda la ciudad, y levanto las manos extendiéndolas, de lado a lado, para respirar el aire fresco de la mañana, sonriendo mientras recordaba lo mucho que le había costado arreglar las cosas.

Volvió a repasar mentalmente sus amadas ecuaciones, y de pronto éstas comenzaron a removerse en su mente en forma confusa, desordenándose. Los rostros de sus compañeros comenzaron a pelearse entre ellos, mientras que las constantes "Sakura libre" + y Naruto obtiene su tan ansiada cita" comenzaron a temblar del miedo, a punto de ser borradas. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para reacomodarlas en su mente.

–Me pregunto… – habló para sí mismo. – ¿Qué pasaría si algo sale mal? Digo, ¿Qué pasa si algo no sale como lo he calculado?

Por detrás, una persona se le acercó identificar su voz, y sobre todo al haber escuchado aquel comentario.

–Uhm. – emitió un ruido un shinobi alto de cabellos plateados. – No se tú, pero yo no estaría tan seguro de que un plan tuyo vaya a resultar bien, Naruto. – comentó mientras se sobaba con una mano el mentón, mientras con la otra sujetaba un libro, el cual estaba precisamente cerrando. – aunque… quien sabe, tratándose de ti, todo se puede esperar.

–Kakashi sensei. – el joven rubio reconoció en el acto de quien se trataba. – ¿Cómo ha estado? Y… ¿Dónde ha estado? – preguntó al recordar que, considerando que él había recorrido casi toda la ciudad durante esa mañana, y no lo había visto antes. – no lo he visto en todo el día, y créame. – se detuvo para hacer énfasis en la última palabra. – eso es muy difícil que ocurriera, ya que he estado por toda la ciudad esta mañana, bastante ocupado.

Kakashi observó a Naruto con la duda en el rostro. _¿Desde cuando Naruto hace tantas cosas por la mañana?_, se preguntó. Luego reconsideró sus propias palabras. _Bueno, considerando que yo mismo he hecho demasiado esta mañana como para que alguien pudiera creerlo..._

–De seguro no has estado aún por la zona comercial de Konoha. – contestó a la pregunta del menor.

Naruto se quedó parado unos instantes haciendo memoria de todos los lugares en donde había estado durante esa mañana y tratando de relacionarlo con lo que acababa de decir su sensei.

–No, no he estado por ahí. – contestó con seguridad. – ¿Y porqué la pregunta?

–Es que hubo un accidente con uno de los puestos de comida, y casualmente yo andaba por ahí cuando la Hokage dio la orden de ir a ayudar.

–Ahhh – expresó en joven rubio. – ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó?

–Parece que una de las cocinas del puesto explotó, seguramente por antigüedad. – explicó. –pero por suerte no hubo muertos ni heridos, a decir verdad, solo pérdidas materiales, y solo ocurrió con un local.

–Ufff, que bueno. – Comentó Naruto, – me preocuparía si la explosión hubiese afectado al puesto de ramen del señor Ichiraku. – dijo sonriente, mientras levantaba la muñeca de su mano para observar su reloj.

–¿Ichiraku? Pero si precisamente es ése el…

–¡Diablos! – gritó Naruto de improvisto, interrumpiendo a su sensei. – ¡Se me va a hacer tarde! – gritó. – Me tengo que ir kakashi-sensei, hoy tengo una cita con Sakura-chan.

Levantó la mano en señal de despedida y partió a la carrera, sin siquiera escuchar las últimas palabras que dijera su sensei.

–¿Una… cita con Sakura? – se preguntó con asombro, dado que nunca se imaginó que algo así podría ser posible. – Me pregunto si afectará a sus planes que sea justo el puesto de ramen de Ichirakuel que explotó. – continuó hablando, más para sí mismo. – Bueno, espero que no le afecte en mucho.

Terminó de hablar, más para sí mismo que para alguien más, y retomó la concentración en su lectura, olvidando por completo el incidente con su alumno.

* * *

Naruto reanudó su carrera hacia su casa, dispuesto a terminar con los preparativos para su gran cita. En el camino, pudo escuchar a la gente comentar sobre el puesto de comida que había explotado, pero él apenas si les prestó atención, ya que tenía la mente ocupada en otras preocupaciones.

.

Llegó a su casa exhausto, pero sonriente. _"Primero llamaré a Sakura–chan para contarle las buenas nuevas y…"_ se detuvo al observar el desorden de su habitación. _"¿Y ahora donde rayos dejé el teléfono?"_

Buscó desesperado, logrando con ello solo desordenar más su ya de por sí desordenado dormitorio, hasta que, luego de interminables segundos de agonía y desesperación, pudo dar con el aparato.

Exhausto, se sentó en la única silla que le quedaba disponible en toda la habitación, y marcó el número de su amiga.

–Aló… – habló con la voz agitada y casi sin aliento. – ¿Sakura?

–Sí, Naruto, ¿eres tú? – preguntó ella, casi sin reconocer la voz del rubio, que normalmente sonaba más entusiasta.

La kunoichi de cabellos rosados se encontraba en ese momento en su residencia, recién salida de la ducha, y también algo agitada. En su apuro por alcanzar el teléfono para contestar al llamado, apenas había tenido tiempo de envolverse con una toalla el cuerpo, y con otra su cabello. Curiosamente, ambas toallas eran rosadas.

–Sakura, lo conseguí, ya tengo tu reemplazo para hoy en la tarde.

La joven de ojos jade sonrió complacida al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, quien ya volvía a hablar con ese ánimo que tanto lo caracterizaba.

–¿En serio? – preguntó con sorpresa, pero pronto sospechó. – y, me podrías decir, ¿A quien lograste convencer?

–A que no adivinas… – jugueteó el rubio. – la verdad, no hubiera podido conseguir alguien mejor.

–¿Si?, que bueno, ¿Y... quien es? – preguntó ligeramente impaciente.

–Es que… no te lo podrías imaginar, ni yo mismo pensé que conseguiría a alguien y…

–Naruto…. Quien es...– Comenzó a impacientarse la Haruno.

–Pero ella iba a estar ocupada, así que tuve que conseguirle a alguien que la reemplazara en…

–Naruto…

–Y sé que fue difícil, pero cada vez que estaba a punto de rendirme, solo me decía: Hazlo por . y luego…

–Naruto…

–Y…

–¡¡NARUTOOO!! – Gritó Sakura con fuerza, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos como platos estrellados en el rostro, casi imitando a su propio inner. – ¿¿¡¡Quieres, con un demonio, dejar de hablar tanto y darme el nombre de la persona que me va a reemplazar!!??

Naruto tuvo que alejar el auricular para evitar daños permanentes en sus oídos.

–E… está bien, Sakura-chan, la persona que te va a reemplazar es Hinata-chan.

–¿Hinata-chan? – preguntó alegre Sakura, a quien, de solo escuchar ese nombre, le volvió la sonrisa al rostro. – ¿Lograste convencer a Hinata-chan? – volvió a comentar, contenta. – Entonces me quedo más tranquila, no me imagino a nadie mejor que ella para cuidar a Kiba.

–Eso significa que… ¿Aun está en pie nuestra cita? – preguntó esperanzado el rubio.

–Bueno, viendo que conseguiste a alguien que me reemplace, Naruto-kun, ahora estoy disponible para nuestra cita. – contestó ella en forma condescendiente.

–Entonces, nos vemos más tarde en la puerta de la academia, como habíamos quedado.

–Sí, ahí estaré.

La conversación terminó y Naruto quedó más contento que nunca, con sonrisa de idiota enamorado, feliz al imaginar que su sueño estaba a punto de hacerse realidad.

_Sí, ambos solos, sentados en un verde prado, con la brisa del viento refrescándolos, y rodeados de los más deliciosos manjares, y…._

–¡Diablos!. – gritó exasperado. – ¡La comida!

Hasta ese momento, Naruto no había tomado en cuenta los detalles menores de su cita, como el de preparar la cesta para su día de campo con Sakura, y pedirle a ella que lo hiciera no iba a resultar muy caballeroso de su parte, sobre todo considerando que era él quien estaba invitando.

Corrió hacia su nevera y la abrió, aun con la leve esperanza de encontrar algo.

Nada.

Nada de nada.

Nada, o al menos, nada que no tuviera una extraña coloración verdosa, o que estuviese recubierto de una extraña pelusa negra, o que apestara, o que no tuviera la fecha de caducidad vencida en menos de un año.

–¿¡Y ahora que hago!? – gritó exasperado.

Ahora si que estaba metido en un gran lío.

Aunque no se imaginaba que, en realidad, y fuera de la ciudad, se estaba armando un lío aun mucho peor del que él estaba sufriendo en su propia residencia.

* * *

Medio día, la hora indicada por Naruto a todos y cada uno de los cómplices de su tan elaborada estrategia, estaba cerca.

Doce menos cinco, y considerando que la puntualidad era una de sus más grandes virtudes, Hinata Hyuuga se hizo presente en la entrada del Hospital de Konoha, con un ramo de flores en las manos y una caja de bocaditos preparados por ella misma para Kiba. Se encontraba esperando paciente a Sakura para que la llevara a la habitación donde se encontraba su amigo hospitalizado, y le diera las instrucciones necesarias para su cuidado.

Doce menos cinco, y siguiendo las estrictas normas de puntualidad del clan Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga se encontraba ya parado en la entrada de la florería Yamanaka, esperando a que la rubia saliera a recibirlo y que lo llevara al lugar donde iban a buscar sus especimenes de flores exóticas. Aunque aun dudaba de haber aceptado cambiar la aterradora misión de apoyar en el orfanato de Konoha con Gai sensei y Rock Lee por la no menos aterradora misión de tener que soportar toda una tarde con Ino, a quien él consideraba una escandalosa de primera; estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

A las doce en punto, Tenten se hizo presente en la puerta del Orfanato de Konoha, lista para esperar a que llegaran Gai sensei y Rock Lee, y dispuesta a trabajar con ellos toda la tarde, todo con el único propósito de verse librada del depravado del hermano mayor del Kazekage y sus marionetas mañosas.

Y a esa misma hora, esperando a la entrada del hotel de Konoha, se encontraba Shikamaru, esperando a que salieran los hermanos del Kazekage para explicarles que, de acuerdo a un leve cambio de planes, sería él quien los guiaría en su recorrido por la ciudad ese día.

Aún nadie se había enterado de la tragedia que se avecinaba sobre ellos, nadie había notado que pronto, los planes de Naruto se irían por el retrete.

* * *

Por su parte, en medio de un gran desastre de habitación, a la que alguna vez se le pudo llamar cocina, Naruto corría de un lado para otro, intentando ponerle empeño en hacer lucir más interesante y suculenta de lo que realmente se veía, su olla de ramen precocido, lo único decente que pudo encontrar con menos de un año de vencimiento.

Al ver que se le hacía tarde, y que, por nada del mundo, tenía planeado hacer esperar a Sakura sola – sobre todo recordando la golpiza que le dio la última vez que la hizo esperar durante un minuto y medio – descartó de sus planes salir de compras o ir a su amado puesto de ramen para comprar algo, y optó por arreglárselas con lo que tenía a la mano.

–No creo que Sakura se de cuenta... – se dijo en voz alta al oler los vapores que salían de su olla, la cuál no tardaría más de dos minutos en estar lista.

* * *

Llegó la hora indicada, doce del medio día, y los relevos se hicieron tal y como se había planeado. Todo marchaba a las mil maravillas, o al menos, eso parecía…

* * *

Hinata entró a la habitación de Kiba y le dedicó una sonrisa a su amigo.

El shinobi se encontraba echado en su cama con un estado de ánimo bastante caído, con una pierna enyesada y el brazo en el mismo estado, deprimido al pensar que iba a tener que estar en la misma posición y sin poder moverse por un par de semanas más. Sin embargo, al ver a su amiga ingresando a su habitación, los ánimos le volvieron como por arte de magia.

–¡Hinata-chan! – gritó en forma escandalosa. – ¿Qué haces por aquí?

–Ho... hola Kiba-kun. – saludó cortésmente la Hyuuga. – yo... vine a cuidarte.

Se acercó lentamente hacia su amigo y se sentó en la silla que estaba a su lado. Cuando estuvo debidamente acomodada, le ofreció la cesta de bocaditos que tan amablemente había preparado para él.

–Yo… te traje esto, Kiba-kun. – le dijo al momento de ofrecerle el paquete.

–G...gracias.

Agradeció al gesto su amigo y se incorporó sobre su cama para prepararse a comer, con descuido tal que apenas notó como la sábana se le corrió del el cuerpo al movimiento, dejando a la vista su torso desnudo. Con un brazo enyesado, resultaba incómodo vestir prendas sobre el cuerpo.

Hinata se tensó al notar que su compañero estaba semi-desnudo al lado de ella, y sintió una leve coloración sobre su rostro. Kiba ni siquiera noyó el detalle, de lo concentrado que estaba en elogiar lo bien que cocinaba Hinata, mientras engullía rápidamente lo que ella le había traído.

La puerta de la habitación se cerró tras ellos, y ambos se quedaron solos, completamente solos.

.

* * *

Un hombre mayor se encontraba parado frente al mostrador de la florería Yamanaka, con el ceño fruncido y la expresión más seria que nunca, examinando con la mirada al joven que tenía frente a él, uno de cabellos castaños largos y ojos perlados.

–¡Ino! – gritó aquel hombre, con mucha fuerza. – ¡Ino, Hija! ¡Un chico ha venido a buscarte!

–¡Ya voy papá! – se escuchó la voz de una joven contestar desde lo lejos. – ¡Dile a Hinata que ya voy y...! ¿Qué dijiste papá?

–¡Que UN CHICO ha venido a buscarte! – enfatizó el mayor en el "un chico", en tono amenazante y sobreprotector. – No me habías dicho que tenías una CITA. – agregó.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Neji sintió como la sangre le fue subiendo poco a poco al rostro, hasta ponerse totalmente colorado. _Debo verme igual que Hinata-sama cada vez que ve al baka de Naruto…_

–¿Un chico? – preguntó desde dentro la joven, denotando su sorpresa en aquella expresión. – Dile… dile que espere un momento.

.

Un minuto más tarde, de una puerta que daba hacia el almacén de la florería, salió una joven rubia de ojos azulados, vistiendo un delantal de plástico y llevando las manos cubiertas con unos guantes gruesos. Al entrar a la tienda, observó a los lados pero no pudo encontrar a nadie. Miró a su padre y éste le hizo señas para que viera hacia la puerta, y solo pudo ver la espalda de un chico recostado al lado de la puerta, mirando al exterior.

Se trataba de la última persona que habría podido imaginar: Hyuuga Neji.

–¿Ne... Neji? – preguntó ella, totalmente confundida. – ¿Neji, que haces aquí?

El Hyuuga dio un salto y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar su nombre, mencionado por la rubia. Respiró hondo y esperó un par de segundos hasta que su color volviera a la normalidad, antes de voltear.

–Yamanaka-san. – saludó con respeto a la muchacha. – Hinata-sama no va a poder venir hoy, y yo… yo… – suspiró e, internamente, se lamentó por lo que estaba a punto de decir. – yo he venido en su lugar a ayudarla.

Ino lo observó unos instantes, entre confundida y asustada, incómoda y con asombro. _¿Hyuuga Neji ha venido por su propia voluntad a acompañarme a buscar flores por la tarde?_

–Bueno… – dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza. – Si tú lo dices….

En el acto, y frente a él, cogió de la parte inferior el delantal que llevaba puesto encima y se lo retiró, dejando ver lo que llevaba debajo de ella, o más bien, lo que no llevaba puesto.

Neji observó con sorpresa a la apenas vestida Ino, que llevaba un simple y diminuto short y una blusa pequeña y sin mangas, muy distinto a su uniforme de batalla, y totalmente diferente, y por mucho, a las ropas habituales que solía lucir su prima Hinata en casa.

–Vamos… – le dijo al momento de cogerlo de la mano y jalarlo para que la siguiera, como si estuviera apurada.

Neji tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, segundos que luego le costarían caro.

–¡Espera un momento, Ino! – la voz de su padre la alertó. – Tengo que hablar un rato con ese chico antes de que tengas tu cita.

Neji sintió que la piel se le ponía de gallina al escuchar aquella palabra, tan incómoda y abochornante. Ahí estaba otra vez esa maldita palabra, "cita". Se dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección al mayor, con el rostro inclinado en señal de respeto clara y evidente hacia alguien mayor, sin otra alternativa que tener que escuchar el sermón que le daría el padre de Ino.

–Neji… lo siento. – se disculpó débilmente Ino, conocedora de lo que le esperaba al Hyuuga.

Neji solo asintió, siendo consciente que en el fondo, no era culpa de la Yamanaka, Solo había un culpable para todo aquello. _Esta me las vas a pagar, Naruto._

_._

_

* * *

_–Gai-sensei, Rock Lee. – saludó emocionada una chica de moñitos al ver llegar a su compañero de equipo y su sensei llegando bastante cansados hasta donde estaba ella parada, la puerta del orfanato central de Konoha. – ¿Qué les pasó? – preguntó con curiosidad.

–Hola Tenten. – Saludó su maestro, ligeramente cansado, pero tan sonriente como siempre.

–Hola, Tenten-chan. – correspondió al saludo Rock Lee, más agitado que su maestro, sosteniéndose con las manos sobre en las rodillas. – Venimos de darle quinientas vueltas a la aldea.

Tenten los observó entre contrariada y sorprendida, con susto en el rostro, pero luego recordó de quienes se trataban _Claro, son Gai sensei y Rock Lee, debí suponerlo…._

–Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí, Tenten? ¿No estabas de misión? Y ¿No has visto por ahí a Neji? – preguntó serio el maestro.

–Neji no va a poder venir. – contestó la joven. – Y yo he venido en su lugar.

–Es una lástima. – dijo el sensei. – Esperaba que Neji se contagiara de la vitalidad de los muchachos del orfanato y que ellos le mostraran en verdadero significado de la llama de la juventud. – expresó con brillo en los ojos y el puño levantado.

–Pero Tenten-san, ¿Y que pasó con tu otra misión? – preguntó el chico de las enormes cejas, ya repuesto de energías.

–Ah, bueno, es que Shikamaru me va a reemplazar.

–Bueno, basta de tantas palabras, que los niños nos esperan. –

El maestro cogió a sus alumnos de las espaldas y los empujó con entusiasmo hacia la puerta del orfanato central de Konoha.

Tocó a la puerta y esperaron a que les abrieran. Breves instantes después, la puerta se abrió y por ella asomó una jovencita con rostro entre asustado y nervioso, que les hizo entrar amablemente.

Llegaron directo al patio interior, en donde pudieron apreciar a miles de angelitos jugando amena y tranquilamente por los alrededores, compartiendo entre ellos sus juguetes y ayudándose los unos a los otros. Unas verdaderas maravillas de muchachos. _Por qué rayos les tendrá tanta fobia Neji, si se ven tan tranquilitos… _se preguntó algo confundida Tenten.

Cuando estuvieron adentro, la chica que les abrió la puerta se acercó a ellos para agradecerles en sobremanera por el favor que les hacían, cogió unas maletas que ya tenía puestas al lado de la puerta, y partió corriendo hacia la puerta, hasta desaparecer en el horizonte. Tanto Tenten como Rock Lee se quedaron sorprendidos ante la escena.

Segundos después, otras cuatro chicas, igual de uniformadas que la primera, se acercaron a agradecer con el mismo entusiasmo que la anterior a los shinobis, lo que ya les pareció bastante sospechoso. Dos segundos después, todas cargaron con sus maletas y, de la misma forma que su compañera anterior, salieron corriendo por la puerta principal hasta desaparecer en el horizonte.

–Que raro, ¿Por qué nos agradecerán tanto? – preguntó confundida la kunoichi experta en armas.

–¿Y por qué todas se van corriendo? – agregó su compañero.

–Bueno, muchachos. – habló Gai sensei. – yo también me retiro.

–¡¿QUEEE?! – gritaron con sorpresa ambos alumnos. – ¡¿Cómo que se…

Aun no habían terminado de expresar su queja, cuando una nube de humo reemplazó rápidamente el lugar donde se encontraba su sensei, quien ya se había marchado.

Ambos respiraron hondo, se observaron con una sonrisa en el rostro y se dispusieron a comenzar con su labor. Voltearon en dirección hacia los niños, y de pronto notaron como estaban todos ellos mirándolos, con cierto destello de maldad en los ojos, y los rostros ensombrecidos.

Tenten se tensó y sintió temor ante la escena, sola, con Rock Lee, en medio del orfanato, con unos niños que ahora más parecían demonios salidos del mismísimo infierno. _Esta me las vas a pagar, Naruto…_

_._

* * *

Shikamaru se tensó al escuchar la voz histérica de una kunoichi que gritaba despavorida.

–¡Y te me vas apurando que ya se nos hace tarde! – se escuchó el gritote la joven, con voz aterradora.

–¡Ya voy!, ¡Ya voy! – contestó una voz masculina más lejana que la de ella, con algo de desgano.

Los pasos de los mencionados fueron haciéndose cada vez más fuerte, acercándose cada vez más hasta donde se encontraba el shinobi de mirada cansada, quien llevaba esperándolos por más de veinte minutos.

–¿Shikamaru? – preguntó con sorpresa una kunoichi de cabellos rubios, amarrados en cuatro curiosas y extrañas coletas, quien cargaba en su espalda un enorme abanico casi tan grande como ella.

El joven se volteó al escuchar su nombre y saludó cortésmente, como indica el protocolo, considerando que sus amigos de Suna se encontraban en su ciudad por cuestiones diplomáticas y él estaba de misión, para servirles de guía.

–Buenas tardes Temari-san, Kankuro-san.

–Vaya… – habló con acidez la joven. – ¿Desde cuando eres tan respetuoso y educado?

–Desde que tengo la misión de guiar a los embajadores de Suna en su recorrido por la ciudad.

–¡¿QUEEE?! – preguntó aterrada una voz tras la kunoichi. –¿Qué no iba a venir una linda kunoichi por nosotros?

Temari fulminó con la mirada a su hermano menor al escucharlo hablando de aquella manera. Por su parte, a Shikamaru le quedó bastante claro el por qué Tenten no estaba tan contenta con aquella misión, la cuál parecía en un inicio bastante simple.

–Tenten no va a poder venir. – contestó a la pregunta el menor. – Yo estoy en su lugar.

Por detrás, Kankuro hizo gestos de desagrado ante la idea, bastante decepcionado. Por su parte, Temari parecía lucir más indiferente ante el cambio.

–Bueno, ya que no nos queda de otra. – comentó con desgano, sin dejar ese toque ácido en su voz. – Y… ¿A dónde nos vas a llevar? – preguntó.

–Yo tengo hambre. – intervino su hermano.

Shikamaru levantó la mirada y observó al cielo, respirando profundo. _Esto lo hago por Chouji, y su fiesta de cumpleaños_, se dijo a sí mismo intentando buscar valor para lo que se le venía encima_._

–¿Les parece si vamos a comer algo? – preguntó, y ante el asentimiento de los hermanos de Suna, continuó. – ¿Mas o menos que quisieran comer? –

–Pues, Naruto siempre habla del ramen de Konoha, y dice que es el mejor. – intervino Kankuro. – ¿Por qué no nos llevas a comer ramen?

–Buena idea. – contestó el Nara. – Los llevaré al puesto de ramen del señor Ichiraku, ese el favorito de Naruto.

Los shinobis de Suna asintieron y se dispusieron a seguir a su reemplazo de guía, Nara Shikamaru, sin saber la grata noticia que les esperaba.

* * *

A la hora indicada, una de la tarde, Naruto se encontraba ya parado en la puerta de la entrada de la académia ninja, esperando ansioso la llegada de su amada Sakura, cargando con la mano izquierda una cesta que expedía un hedor insoportable… – tanto que en medio del camino mató a dos gatos, un perro y hasta a un par de ratas callejeras. – y llevando un pequeño ramo de flores en la mano derecha, las cuales estaban casi desfalleciendo por culpa del olor de la comida preparada por el shinobi hiperactivo.

Se sentó a esperar, ansioso a la llegada de Sakura.

.

.

Estaba concentrado intentando levantar con la mano las flores que se le estaban muriendo, cuando de pronto escuchó una voz que lo llamaba desde lejos.

–¡Naruto! – gritó una voz femenina.

–¿Sakura? – levantó la cabeza el aludido al reconocer la voz.

A lo lejos, con una sonrisa enmarcada en el rostro, y un aura tan brillante que casi podía dejar ciego a cualquiera que la observara, venía caminando hacia él una kunoichi de cabellos rosados, saltando alegre mientras cargaba en una mano una cesta rosada adornada con flores del mismo color.

Naruto se levantó, cogió en una mano su cesta pestilente, y corrió al encuentro de su amiga.

Cada vez más cerca,

Y más,

Y más…

Hasta que estuvieron frente a frente, y…

La sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura se le borró en medio segundo y le asestó un certero golpe en la cabeza al joven portador del Kyuubi.

–¡Aouch! – se quejó adolorido.

Frente a él, se encontraba su compañero de equipo, más enojada que nunca. Naruto la observó confundido, pensando… _Pero si esta vez fue ella quien llegó tarde…_

–¡¿Cómo se te ocurre venir a una cita conmigo con tu cesta de basura?!

–¿Que? – preguntó el shinobi confundido, quien luego notó como Sakura señalaba con asco la cesta de comida que había preparado el rubio.

El rubio hiperactivo lloró internamente ante el rechazo de su comida y la arrojó hacia atrás. Al caer la cesta, de ésta se escapó una bandeja, de la cuál se derramó un poco de sopa que cayó sobre el suelo, dejando un cráter a su paso.

Naruto tragó saliva al ver el efecto de su sopa sobre el suelo.

–Bueno, ¿Estamos listos? – preguntó Sakura sonriendo nuevamente, mostrando su cesta de comida preparada con tanto esmero.

Y olía tan bien…

Naruto no podía creerlo, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Estaba teniendo una cita con Haruno Sakura.

Ambos partieron hacia su destino, caminando uno al lado del otro, mientras se observaban de reojo en un intento disimulado de intentar ocultar sus acciones al otro, y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

* * *

En medio de la zona comercial de Konoha, y justo enfrente del accidentado puesto de ramen Ichiraku, se encontraban parados tres shinobis…

–¿Este es el famoso puesto de ramen Ichiraku? – preguntó intrigado el maestro de las marionetas.

Shikamaru respiró hondo y metió las manos en los bolsillos, con expresión de decepción total.

–Sí. – contestó el Nara. – o al menos, este era.

–¿Y ahora, donde comeremos? – preguntó Temari.

–Creo que… primero haremos una visita al orfanato de Konoha. – contestó a secas el ninja genio.

Los hermanos de Suna se observaron algo contrariados ante la respuesta del shinobi de Konoha, y decidieron seguirlo.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 3.

Gracias a por sus reviews. Disculpen la tardanza. Falta de creatividad y tiempo.

Espero este capítulo cubra sus expectativas.


	4. Chapter 4

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Por una cita con Sakura-chan**

**Capítulo 4**

.

Naruto sonrió feliz al verse por fin a solas con Sakura, y comenzó su cita guiándola para llevarla a un lugar especial que había escogido para su cita con ella. Se trataba de un lugar simplemente perfecto, que el rubio había escogido para el caso desde que lo vio por primera vez, dos años atrás. Y es que desde ese entonces ya el Uzumaki estaba convencido de que, algún día, y cueste lo que cueste, conseguiría su tan ansiada cita con la Haruno.

Durante todo el camino, el rubio no dejó de hablar emocionado, describiendo con lujo de detalles lo perfecto del lugar al que la estaba llevando, un verde y llano prado rodeado de las más hermosas flores, un hermoso paraje totalmente natural y completamente alejado de las molestias y ruidos de la ciudad. Un lugar perfecto como para pasar un día de campo. Ante sus palabras, Sakura sólo se limitaba a sonreírle y a rogar internamente que nada malo fuera a pasar; y es que, con alguien como Naruto como organizador de una cita, cualquier cosa se podía esperar.

Caminaron por trechos y caminos abandonados durante tanto tiempo que incluso Sakura pensó que en algún momento terminarían por perderse, si es que no estaban ya perdidos, o que terminarían por salirse de los límites de la aldea de la Hoja sin siquiera darse cuenta.

De pronto, y para su sorpresa, llegaron a lo que parecía ser el inicio un camino de flores. En ese momento, la chica de cabellos rosados se culpó a sí misma por haber dudado del rubio, y ella misma se ofreció a colocarse las vendas que éste le había pedido usar minutos atrás, sobre los ojos.

_"Hoy voy a confiar en ti, Naruto"_

El Uzumaki sonrió feliz y le entregó la venda para que ella misma se la colocara. Una vez tapados los hermosos ojos jade de Sakura, Naruto la tomó de la mano y la guió por todo el camino que se extendía frente a ellos, lo que debió tomarles unos cinco minutos – luego de tropezar con un par de rocas y estrellarse contra tres árboles – hasta que llegaron a escasos metros de su destino final.

–Solo dos pasos más y...

Naruto hizo avanzar dos pasos más a Sakura, y ambos llegaron a su destino. En ese momento, el rubio se detuvo y no pronunció una palabra más.

–¿Naruto? – preguntó intrigada la chica de cabellos rosados, quien aún continuaba con los ojos vendados. – ¿Naruto, pasa algo malo?

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, la kunoichi se quitó la venda de los ojos y se encontró con una no muy grata sorpresa.

–¿Pero... que rayos es esto?

Decepcionada, soltó la cesta que llevaba en la mano, dejándola caer al suelo, y abrió la boca de la sorpresa, sin poder hablar. A su lado, Naruto se encontraba más que sorprendido, hasta medio atontado, con los ojos desorbitados y estrellados en la cara.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que la chica de cabellos rosados pudo reaccionar.

–Etto, Naruto... –intentó de llamar su atención, sin mucho éxito. – ¿No se supone que esto era un hermoso y verde prado?

Ahí se encontraban, ambos, parados frente una enorme construcción cuadrada de cemento y metal, rodeada de fierros y barrotes, y custodiada por un sinfín de guardias. Sobre el edificio, se podían vislumbrar unas enormes chimeneas que arrojaban un denso humo negro, y en los alrededores, se podían ver bastantes carteles que indicaban no acercarse a la zona.

Sakura volteó hacia Naruto y sacudió la mano frente a él para tratar de llamar su atención.

–Naruto... – lo llamó por su nombre, pero nada.

–Naruto... – lo intentó nuevamente, con el mismo resultado.

El rubio estaba con la mente en blanco, sin poder reaccionar, con un solo pensamiento en mente. _"Mi cita se ha... arruinado"_.

* * *

Los visitantes de la villa oculta en la arena siguieron sin hacer preguntas a su guía de turno, Nara Shikamaru, hasta que estuvieron frente a las enormes puertas de lo que parecía ser un enorme y antiguo edificio, rodeado de inmensas murallas y visiblemente desgastado por el paso de los años.

Los hermanos de Suna observaron boquiabiertos la construcción, sin entender que hacían ellos en aquel lugar.

–Hemos llegado. – habló el castaño.

Ante las palabras del shinobi, Temari bufó molesta y Kankuro observó hacia los lados, sin entender.

–Y se puede saber... – intervino el maestro de las marionetas. – ¿Para que rayos vinimos a este sitio?

–Es que aquí se encuentra la persona que los va a guiar a partir de ahora. – contestó sin siquiera observarlos el castaño.

Los hermanos de Suna se observaron cara a cara, sin poder comprender las palabras del menor.

Shikamaru ignoró la confusión creada en los otros dos, y avanzó con decisión hacia las enormes puertas del orfanato, las cuales habían sido dejadas ligeramente abiertas. Antes de tocar, pensó que sería oportuno dar una mirada al lugar, aprovechando una pequeña rendija dejada entre las puertas que se encontraban medio abiertas. Observó por unos segundos hacia el interior, hasta que de pronto vio algo que lo obligó a dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, del susto. Aterrado, entreabrió y cerró los ojos, sorprendido ante lo que acababa de ver. Su actitud solo consiguió despertar la atención de los jóvenes miembros de la delegación de Suna.

El Nara suspiró resignado, se persignó un par de veces y, rogando a Kami y a todos los dioses que lo que había visto hacía unos segundos fuera tan solo una broma cruel y despiadada jugada por su mente, se volvió a acercar a la rendija dejada por las enormes puertas para volver a observar. Lamentablemente, lo que vio en esta segunda oportunidad, resultó ser peor que lo que había visto anteriormente.

Tragó saliva y estuvo a punto de entrar, cuando unas palabras lo distrajeron.

–¿Y... todos los niños en Konoha son entrenados de esta manera?

Se trataba de Kankuro, quien se encontraba sobre él, observando la misma escena por la rendija.

–Pensaba que sus métodos de entrenamiento eran más civilizados que los nuestros.

Esta vez se trataba de la voz de Temari, quien se encontraba debajo de él, también espiando por la rendija.

–¿Pe... pero que rayos hacen aquí? – preguntó más que sorprendido.

–¡¡Tú nos trajiste!! – gritaron a la vez los hermanos de Suna, callando con sus palabras al castaño.

La discusión continuó entre los tres jóvenes, cuando de pronto, un sonido bastante particular, y reconocible para ellos, los hizo reaccionar. Cuando volvieron a mirar hacia el patio del orfanato, todo les quedó claro, y solo les quedó encomendarse a los santos.

–¡¡Noooo!!

* * *

Patio central del orfanato de Konoha, minutos antes de la catástrofe.

.

En el centro del patio de juegos, se podían observar a miles de niños corriendo y saltando de un lado a otro, destruyendo todo lo que se encontraba a su alcance, y atacando sin piedad a cierta kunoichi de cabellos amarrados en moñitos y curioso traje de origen chino. Sin embargo, un grupo en particular era el que llamaba la atención de la chica.

–¡¡Quietos!! – Gritó molesta Tenten, quien corría desesperada tras un grupo de engendros del demonio que se disputaban un pergamino con contenido altamente inflamable. – ¡Devuélvanme eso y...!

De pronto, una bola de barro le cayó en la cabeza. La quinta que le acertaba en el blanco.

–¡Con un demonio! ¿¡Quieren dejar de molestar?! – gritó hacia un grupo que no dejaba de usarla como blanco para arrojar bolas de barro. Luego volteó hacia el grupo que estaba persiguiendo anteriormente. – ¡¡Y ustedes, devuélvanme eso antes de que...!!

Se quedó estática al momento de observar como uno de los pequeños levantaba el pergamino y otro prendía un encendedor a pocos centímetros abajo del mismo, amenazando con prenderle fuego si alguien daba un paso más.

_"De donde rayos habrán sacado ese encendedor estos malditos mocosos del..."_

.

–¡Tenten! – se oyó desde dentro de las instalaciones una voz masculina que llamaba a la joven. – ¿Has visto el encendedor? no puedo prender el fuego de la cocina sin eso, y tengo que preparar el almuerzo.

Del edificio más grande, se vio salir a Rock Lee, vistiendo traje de cocinero, y cargando un pollo muerto sujeto desde el pescuezo.

–¿Sabes? – continuó hablando el chico de las enormes cejas, enfocando su mirada en su amiga. – ¡Esto! – comentó levantando el ave muerta en su mano derecha. – No se va a cocinar si no le prendo fuego y... Tenten ¿Me estás escuchando?

Alcanzó a estar frente a la kunoichi, y movió la mano de lado a lado intentando hacerla reaccionar. Ella no se movió.

–¡Oh no!, ¡Tenten! ¡Tu llama de la juventud se ha apagado y...!

De pronto cayó al notar el terror en la mirada de su amiga. Lentamente dio vuelta y dirigió su mirada hacia el mismo lugar donde estaba mirando ella, y todo le quedó claro. Los ojos se le desorbitaron y su quijada cayó al suelo.

–¿¡Que rayos hacen con eso!? – gritó hecho una fiera, lanzándose hacia los pequeños para quitarles la pieza explosiva.

En el apuro, y con el susto que se dieron los diablitos, el que cargaba el pergamino lo arrojó hacia atrás, y el que cargaba el encendedor hizo lo mismo, en la misma dirección que iba volando la pieza de papel.

Los segundos parecieron horas mientras los dos shinobis observaban como el pergamino caía al suelo y se desenrollaba en forma lenta y tortuosa. Ambos reaccionaron y se lanzaron en un intento inútil por impedir que se éste se extendiera por completo, pero el encendedor resultó ser más rápido que ellos, recorriendo en menos de lo pensado la distancia que lo separaba de la pieza explosiva, cayendo justo sobre el papel inflamable.

–¡Noooo!

Gritaron aterrados, intentando alejar a todos los niños del lugar y ponerlos a salvo en el menor tiempo posible, y esperando que en cualquier momento se diera la terrible explosión.

Nada ocurrió.

Voltearon a ver el pergamino, y se dieron con la sorpresa de que el encendedor se había apagado.

–¡Ufff! – suspiraron aliviados ambos, cuando decidieron acercarse para volver a enrollar el pergamino.

De pronto, escucharon un chasquido proveniente del lugar donde se encontraba la pieza del armamento de Tenten, y pudieron ver un hilillo de humo desprendiéndose del lugar. Olfatearon el ambiente, y pudieron sentir claramente el olor a polvora.

–¡Noooo!

La explosión se dio tanto o aún más fuerte de lo esperado, haciendo volar todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, incluyendo a dos shinobis, miles de niños, puertas, e incluso a tres individuos que se encontraban espiando la escena desde el exterior. Para cuando se terminó de difuminar la onda explosiva, solo quedaban los restos de lo que alguna vez fueron el patio y la entrada principal del orfanato, con las murallas casi destruidas. Todos los presentes estaban sobre el suelo, de cabeza, llenos de polvo, despeinados y hechos unas desgracias totales, pero vivos y sanos.

En medio del silencio, y provocando el terror de todos los mayores, se oyó un grupo de voces infantiles que comenzaron a gritar vitoreando con mucha emoción.

–¡¡¡Otra vez!!!

* * *

–¿Es esa? – señaló una mano nívea hacia un grupo de flores en un rincón oscuro.

Por onceava vez en el día, y casi desganada, Yamanaka Ino se levantó del suelo donde llevaba sentada más de diez minutos, y se aproximó al lugar indicado por su acompañante, Hyuuga Neji. Al llegar, se agachó y observó con aire de esperanza a una flor azulada que se escondía entre un sinfín de pequeñas flores anaranjadas y amarillas. Sin embargo, la esperanza pronto desapareció de sus ojos al mover las flores a su alrededor y tener una mejor visión de la que era objeto de su interés.

–No, no es. – su voz sonó más desganada, que decepcionada. A decir verdad, ya estaba resignada a que, con alguien con tan poca paciencia y tan poco interés en el tema, como el genio del clan Hyuuga, su misión nunca se realizaría con éxito.

Caminó a paso lento y regresó hasta su ubicación anterior, sentada al lado del chico de ojos perlados, quien se encontraba ladeando la cabeza y bostezando, más que aburrido.

–A decir verdad, para mí todas se ven iguales. – comentó Neji, con aire indiferente.

_"Tal vez hubiese sido mejor quedarme con la otra misión, al menos tendría más acción, aunque estaría huyendo de esos malditos mocosos, pero al menos eso sería mejor que estar aquí sentado y..."_

–Oye Neji– interrumpió sus pensamientos la joven de cabellos dorados. – no es que no aprecie tu ayuda, pero al menos podrías ponerle más empeño. – continuó luego de respirar hondo, apoyado el rostro en las manos. – apuesto a que con Hinata hubiéramos acabado con esto más rápido.

La mirada fulminante del genio del clan Hyuuga hizo que la chica de cabellos dorados hubiera deseado nunca haber soltado tal comentario.

–Etto... – se levantó en el acto. – voy a ver otra vez donde me dijiste hace un rato, solo por si acaso. – comentó torpemente antes de huir de la escena.

.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en una zona bastante alejada de la ciudad, un verde y hermoso prado lleno de vitalidad y energía positiva, donde al parecer crecían flores de todas las especies, las cuales expedían una serie de aromas que inundaban el ambiente. La paz y tranquilidad que se respiraba en aquel lugar podía fácilmente llevar a cualquiera desconectarse del bullicio de la modernidad y contactarse con la naturaleza.

En general, se trataba de un lugar tan hermoso que a cualquiera podría llenar de paz y tranquilidad. Un lugar ideal para cualquiera pueda encontrar la paz interior, o para cualquier pareja romántica que buscara un lugar romántico para estar a solas. Un lugar simplemente... perfecto. Sin embargo, para el genio del clan Hyuuga, dicho lugar estaba resultando un infierno en la Tierra.

Los dos shinobis llevaban ya bastantes horas buscando la tan preciada orquídea azulada que Ino andaba buscando, flor que solo aparecía en aquella época del año y en aquel lugar. Sin embargo, por más que se estaban esforzando, o al menos eso parecía, aún no habían tenido éxito en su misión.

.

El Hyuuga bufó molesto antes de observar a su compañera alejarse de él, y cogió nuevamente el libro de flores que ésta le había traído. Con desgano, abrió las páginas y las recorrió una a una, hasta llegar a una página que se encontraba marcada con un aspa. Observó con detenimiento el espécimen descrito en dicha página, y luego de unos segundos meditando, cerró el libro de golpe y lo arrojó a un lado.

Desde lejos, sentada sobre unas rocas, Ino dirigió su mirada hacia el joven que la acompañaba con cierto desgano, y hasta cierto punto, molesta y ofendida. En definitiva, el hecho que Neji no pudiera encontrar una simple flor, no se debía a que no fuera capaz, se debía al poco interés que le estaba poniendo al asunto. _"P__ara mí todas se ven iguales... bah, ¿Como puedes pensar eso de las flores, Hyuuga Neji?__"_

En ese momento, la seguridad volvió a ella. Decidida, apretó los puños y se levantó para comenzar a caminar hacia donde estaba Neji, hasta llegar a estar frente a él. Parada, en pose segura, colocó las manos sobre las caderas, y con seguridad, lo encaró.

–Oye Neji, puedo saber, ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de que "todas se ven iguales"?

El chico de piel nívea y ojos perlados arqueó una ceja sorprendido y levantó la mirada, para observar a la chica parada frente a él.

–¿Ehhh?

Hyuuga Neji se acababa de ganar una discusión verbal de la que no se iba a librar tan fácilmente, cortesía de Yamanaka Ino.

* * *

Hinata observó una vez más la cartilla de instrucciones dejadas por Sakura, y dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj que se encontraba colgado en la pared frente a ella.

–Ya son las dos de la tarde. –habló de pronto, rompiendo el silencio del ambiente. – Es... es hora de la medicina.

Su voz despertó de su concentración a Kiba, quien se encontraba echado en su cama leyendo unas historietas que le había traído Hinata, entre otras cosas que consideró útiles para pasar la tarde. Sin embargo, de todo lo que dijo la chica de ojos perlados, una palabra retumbó en la mente del Inuzuka.

_"Medicina"_

_"Medicina"_

_"Medicina..."_

La Hyuuga dejó el libro que estaba leyendo a un lado de la cama de su amigo y se dirigió hacia el frente, hacia un conglomerado de cajones y gavetas, ubicadas frente a ambos. Se agachó y dirigió su mano hacia una gaveta ubicada a un extremo, la más grande de todas, y sacó una enorme botella de color oscuro, y una enorme cuchara.

Respiró hondo, recordando lo mucho que su amigo detestaba las medicinas, en especial los jarabes, y se levantó con un leve sentimiento de culpa por dentro, pero dispuesta a cumplir con las indicaciones. Para cuando se dio media vuelta, se encontró con una no muy grata sorpresa.

–¿Y... donde está Kiba?

.

.

De pronto, escuchó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse a su lado, y supo lo que tenia que hacer. Respiró hondo y se dispuso a salir, ya sabiendo lo que le esperaba. Una persecución como nunca antes se había visto en todo el hospital central de Konoha.

La heredera del clan Hyuuga hizo las posturas de manos necesarias, y luego invocó a su keke genkai.

–Byakugan.

Una vez activado su jutsu, partió fuera de la habitación con un solo objetivo en mente: Encontrar, cueste lo que cueste, a Inuzuka Kiba, y hacerlo tomar su medicina.

* * *

Shikamaru se sacudió el polvo sobre él, y caminó lentamente hasta llegar frente a la kunoichi experta en armas.

–¿Estás bien? – preguntó, pareciendo preocupado.

–Sí. – contestó ella. – Un poco despeinada, pero...

–¡¡Entonces me puedes explicar, como diablos se te ocurrió darles uno de tus pergaminos a esos niños!!

Luego de su primer grito, continuó regañando a la chica de los moñitos, bastante molesto. Por detrás, Rock Lee intentó hacerle señas al Nara para que se detenga, intentando alertarlo de algo que el no supo entender. De seguro, el castaño no conocía del todo la fuerza del carácter de la kunoichi experta en armas.

De pronto, Tenten soltó un gruñido. Luego apretó los puños. Después, aspiró hondo y llenó por completo sus pulmones para luego, y por último, gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

–¿¿¡¡Y TÚ quien coño te has creído para venir a gritarme a MÍ de esa manera!!??

Todos os presentes, incluyendo a los niños que minutos atrás habían estado molestándola arrojándole barro y robándole su armamento para jugar con él, tragaron saliva y se escondieron donde pudieron de la mirada furiosa de ésta. Los únicos que se quedaron inmóviles fueron los jóvenes de Suna.

–Etto, lo siento Tenten. – se disculpó Shikamaru, rascándose la cabeza en un intento de lucir indefenso.

La joven respiró hondo y, luego de contar hasta diez por lo menos un par de veces, recuperó la compostura. Por detrás de ella, y luego de salir de su escondite tras unos enormes ladrillos caídos en el suelo, vieron a Rock Lee acercándose a ellos.

–Shikamaru, puedo preguntar...– comenzó a hablar, mientras se sacudía también el polvo del cabello. – y no es que quiera ser descortés, pero... ¿Que haces acá? – su pregunta despertó el interés de su compañera. – y, ¿Por qué has traído a Temari-san y Kankuro-san contigo?

Tenten tragó saliva é inclinó la cabeza de lado para poder ver tras el castaño. Sobre unas rocas, sentados y cruzados de brazos, se encontraban nada más y nada menos que los hermanos mayores del Kazekage. Primero, se topó con Temari, quien lucía irritada, confundida y molesta; y luego observó hacia Kankuro, quien le sonreía coqueto mientras guiñaba el ojo, con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado, agitando la mano y con Karasu desatada a su lado.

Shikamaru inclinó la cabeza hasta estar a la misma altura de la kuniochi.

–Es que... vas a tener que ser su guía.

–¿Qué?

–Que vas a tener que ser guía de...

–Ya te escuché. – le interrumpió ella. – lo que no entiendo es, ¿Qué tienes que ver tú en todo esto?

–Mira, Naruto tenía que hacerme un favor para que yo te reemplazara como guía de la delegación de Suna por la ciudad, pero dado que no me va a poder ayudar, y...

En el menor tiempo posible, Shikamaru explicó con lujo de detalles como se había desarrollado el plan de Naruto tanto a Tenten como a Rock Lee, incluyendo el ofrecimiento de éste para organizar la fiesta del cumpleaños de Chouji en el local de Ichiraku. También les contó todo lo que le había costado a Naruto convencer a tantas personas para que movieran sus planes con el fin de ayudarlo a tener a Sakura libre para su cita con él. Por último, terminó contándoles como hacía pocos minutos atrás, tanto él como los hermanos de Suna pasaron por el local de Ichiraku, el cuál encontraron destrozado.

–Y como verás, Tenten. – continuó hablando el castaño. – siendo que Naruto ya no va a poder ayudarme con mi problema, yo ya no estoy en obligación de ayudarle, por lo que decidí traer para acá a Temari y Kankuro para que...

–Perfecto, me voy con ellos. – dijo la joven en tono serio, tomando a todos por sorpresa. – No me quedo ni un minuto más con estos engendros del diablo.

La joven experta en armas se dio la vuelta y, luego de asimilar la idea de tener que soportar lo que quedaba de la tarde con el pervertido hermano mayor del Kazekage, se decidió y se dispuso a dirigirse hacia ellos, hasta que algo la detuvo.

–Pe... pero– intervino Rock Lee, sujetando de la muñeca a su compañera de equipo. – no me pueden dejar solo con todo este lío.

–Pero ese ya no es mi problema, Lee. – contestó ella. – Ahora quien debe venir para acá y apoyarte, es Neji – prosiguió luego de voltearse por completo para quedar frente a su amigo. – yo estaba reemplazándolo, pero ahora que me tengo que ir, deberías ir a buscarlo para...

Se detuvo cuando sintió cómo unos dedos de madera iban avanzando poco a poco por su pierna, subiendo lentamente, intentando inútilmente pasar desapercibidos. En ese momento, una vena se formó en la frente de Tenten, y volteó enfurecida para encarar al responsable de aquello.

–¡¡Quieres con un demonio dejar de hacerme eso!!

Kankuro bufó molesto y, en el acto, soltó sus hilos de chacra.

–¿Aún quieres irte con ellos? – preguntó burlón Lee.

–¿Saben? – intervino Shikamaru. – Tengo una idea mejor.

En el acto, cogió de la mano a Tenten y a Rock Lee y los jaló junto con él.

–Nos vamos.

Los hermanos de Suna tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar.

–Hey, ¿Y nosotros? – se quejó molesta Temari. – ¿Y que piensas hacer con nosotros?

–Ustedes... – se quedó mudo por unos instantes, antes de contestar. Luego volteó a ver el desastre a su alrededor, y a un grupo de niños que ya comenzaban a jugar con los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue el portón principal del orfanato. – Ustedes quédense a cuidar a los niños, no tardaremos mucho.

Antes que pudieran objetar, los tres desaparecieron en el acto.

* * *

–Puedo saber, ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de que "todas se ven iguales"?

Ino se paró frente a donde se encontraba Neji y, colocando las manos sobre las caderas, lo retó a una discusión verbal, totalmente molesta y decidida a todo.

–¿Queee? – tardó unos segundos en reaccionar el aludido, quien estaba más que sorprendido por la forma como lo había encarado la Yamanaka. Jamás en su vida alguien se había atrevido a enfrentarlo de esa manera.

–¿Como puedes decir que todas las flores se ven iguales? – volvió a preguntar ella, con la voz alzada.

Neji se cogió detrás de la nuca con las manos, ladeó un par de veces y respiró hondo, antes de actuar. Luego, apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus pies, de un solo golpe, se levantó, tomando por sorpresa a Ino, y quedando parado frente a ella, observándola hacia abajo.

–¿Y quien te ha dicho a ti que puedes hablarme en ese tono? ¿Todavía que vengo a ayudarte?

La florista retrocedió unos pasos por el impacto inicial, pero pronto retomó su posición anterior, y avanzó con decisión hacia adelante, obligando retroceder al Hyuuga.

–¿Y tú quien te crees para hablarme a mí de esa manera? a demás, tú viniste por tu propia cuenta, si más no recuerdo.

.

La discusión pudo haberse alargado hasta límites insospechados, de no ser porque ciertas personas llegaron a interrumpirles.

.

–¡¿A sí?! ¡Bastante genio que resultaste ser!, ¡Si ni siquiera puedes...

–¡¡¿Y crees que acaso esto es de mi interés?!! ¡¡Esto es la cosa más aburrida, inútil y sin sentido que he tenido que hacer en mi vida!!

Se encontraban discutiendo a voces ambos jóvenes, cuando de pronto otros tres shinobis llegaron a la escena.

Shikamaru tosió fuerte, intentando llamar la atención de los presentes, pero no logró mucho.

–¡Y entonces para qué rayos viniste! – gritó enfurecida la rubia.

–Etto, hola chicos. – saludó el castaño, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido.

–¡¿Que por qué vine?! – contestó el Hyuuga, ignorando el saludo del Nara. –¡¿Quieres saber porqué estoy aquí!? ¡Por la culpa del baka de Naruto y sus estúpidas ideas y...!

–Chicos, ¿Podrían dejar de discutir y...? – intentó intervenir Rock Lee, pero también fue ignorado.

–¡¡Y a TÍ quien te manda hacerle caso al idiota de Naruto!! – contestó la Yamanaka. – ¡¡Hubiese preferido hacer esto sola que con la compañía de alguien tan desagradable como tú y...!!

Por detrás, y viendo los esfuerzos inútiles de Shikamaru y Rock Lee por tratar de llamar la atención de los otros dos, Tenten decidió dar un paso hacia adelante y solucionar el problema.

Inspiró hondo y, luego que estuvo preparada, soltó un grito como nunca antes lo había hecho.

–¡¡¿QUIEREN CON UN DEMONIO CALLARSE Y ESCUCHARNOS?!!

Al escuchar el grito de la experta en armas, todos se quedaron callados y escucharon atentos a la kunoichi. Luego de lograr llamar la atención de todos, respiró hondo y recuperó su color inicial. Considerando que ya le quedaba bastante poca paciencia, luego de haber tenido que soportar a los niños más terribles de la aldea de la Hoja, y de haber tenido que lidiar con Karasu, aquel grito resultó más que liberador para Tenten.

–Cof, cof. – tosió antes de continuar. – Venimos hasta aquí porque ha habido un cambio de planes en los arreglos que hizo Naruto el día de hoy. – luego volteó para dirigirle la mirada a Neji. – Y tú te regresas ahora mismo con Rock Lee al orfanato de Konoha, que yo ya no te voy a poder reemplazar.

Luego de las palabras de Tenten, el Hyuuga sonrió satisfecho.

Por su parte, Ino no lucía tan contenta como el chico de ojos blancos.

–Hey, entonces, ¿Quien va a ayudarme? Tendrán que traerme a Hinata si no quieren que yo...

El Hyuuga ignoró las palabras de la rubia y, dándole la espalda, comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Lee. Al verlo, recién pudo darse cuenta que éste estaba todo empolvado, con la cara llena de hollín, y con un traje de cocinero medio quemado. Luego volvió a mirar a Tenten, notando recién que ella tenía uno de sus moños medio desatado, y el traje también empolvado. Retrocedió instintivamente hacia donde estaba Shikamaru, para encontrarlo en condiciones similares o hasta incluso peores que las de sus compañeros.

Neji respiró profundo, intentando no imaginarse como los tres pudieron quedar en aquel estado, y en ese momento pudo percibir un leve olor a pólvora alrededor de ellos.

Se vio obligado a preguntar lo que no quería saber.

–¿Y... puedo saber como fue que terminaron así?

–Una larga historia. – comenzó a hablar Shikamaru. – una larga y trágica historia que involucra uno de los pergaminos de Tenten, un encendedor, y un grupo de bellos y angelicales niños que... – cayó para analizar el rostro de sorpresa del Hyuuga, y continuó. – unos bellos niños que te esperan para que vayas a cuidarlos.

El genio del clan Hyuuga abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido.

–¿Quieres decir que esos niños...? – comenzó a hablar, cuando fue interrumpido por el Nara.

–¡Ahhh! Por cierto, creo que sería bueno que te prepares, porque hay un par de murallas que deberás reparar cuando llegues para allá.

–¡¿Queee?! – el Hyuuga sintió que se comenzaba a arrepentir.

–Y también hay que agregar la puerta principal, y...

–Pe... pero...

–Y... ahora que lo recuerdo, creo que aún no han almorzado, y...

–Creo que tal vez...

–Y supongo que va a ser necesario que los bañen, luego de la explosión deben haber quedado igual o peor que nosotros...

El Nara sonrió al notar que sus palabras habían tenido el efecto esperado. Ahora Neji ya no lucía tan seguro de querer ir a cumplir su antigua misión, junto con Rock Lee.

Por su parte, Ino se cruzó de brazos y observó con aires de sospecha a Shikamaru, con la duda de saber si algo estaba tramando. Para la Yamanaka, todos los años haciendo equipo con el Nara la habían llevado hasta incluso poder presentir cuándo éste estaba tramando algo, y el tiempo también le había enseñado a confiar en él.

–Shikamaru... – comenzó a hablar. – Entonces, ¿Que propones que hagamos?

–Bueno, creo que ya sé a donde debemos ir.

Giró hacia el horizonte, hacia donde se encontraba la ciudad, y partió hacia un punto en particular, con todos los demás tras él.

* * *

–Naruto... – llamó por tercera vez Sakura a su compañero, sin mucho resultado.

El rubio continuaba en su propio mundo, sin saber como solucionar el problema de su cita. _"Y ahora, ¿Que voy a hacer?"_, se preguntaba una y otra vez, sin obtener una respuesta.

Por su parte, la Haruno ya estaba comenzando a hartarse de la no reacción del portador del Kyuubi.

–Naruto... – volvió a llamarlo otra vez, esta vez con un tono de voz ligeramente irritado.

Nada.

–Na...ru...to... – apretó los puños y un par de venas brotaron de su frente. El tono de su voz sonó más atemorizador que antes.

_"¿Y si la llevo a...? No, no le va a gustar"_, continuó en su propio mundo el shinobi más hiperactivo de toda la aldea de la Hoja, más inmerso en su mente que nunca, y sin hacer caso al llamado de su compañera, que casi lo estaba despedazando con la mirada.

–¡¡NA... RU... TO!!! – esta vez el grito de la chica sonó con una fuerza tal, que logró llamar la atención del rubio.

Naruto saltó de golpe ante el grito de su compañera y amiga, llevándose tremendo susto, y ganándose un buen golpe al caer duramente al suelo, de cabeza.

Esta vez, no hizo falta que la Haruno lo rematara con el golpe de gracia.

.

–Bueno, ahora que por fin me estas prestando atención... – comenzó a hablar la chica de cabellos rosados. – te estaba preguntando... ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?

–Es que... – habló torpemente el rubio, sin una buena respuesta que darle. – yo...

Se rascó la cabeza y soltó una sonrisa zorruna, de pura inocencia. La verdad, es que no tenía un buen plan en mente.

.

.

1 minuto después...

.

.

2 minutos después...

.

.

Media hora después...

.

.

De pronto, una idea surcó la vacía y solitaria mente del shinobi, justo cuando comenzaba a agotarse lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia a la Haruno. (Y justo antes que lo mandara a volar de un golpe)

– ¡Ya sé donde podemos ir!

En un arranque de espontaneidad, Naruto cogió la mano de Sakura, y partió a toda prisa, con dirección hacia la ciudad,

.

.

En el suelo, donde segundos atrás estuvieran un par de shinobis adolescents, quedó olvidada una cesta de comida.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 4.**

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por apoyar la historia. Disculpen la tardanza.

Se que este capítulo puede haber sido algo confuso, con muchos hilos y muchas partes, pero en el siguiente capítulo se unirá todo en una sola línea temporal, para hacerlo más fácil de leer.

Saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Por una cita con Sakura-chan**

**Capítulo 5**

.

El sol brillaba intensamente en lo alto del cielo azul despejado, mientras que fuertes brisas de viento refrescaban el ambiente bajando la temperatura al nivel exacto. Las aves revoloteaban alegremente en lo alto del cielo, y las personas de la ciudad paseaban alegremente por las calles saludándose las unas a las otras, con entusiasmo y alegría.

En general, se podía decir que se trataba de un día realmente perfecto.

Pero para los jóvenes shinobis de la aldea de la Hoja, ese se estaba convirtiendo en el peor día de sus vidas.

.

* * *

Sakura observó con sorpresa cómo Naruto a tomaba de la mano y la llevaba por el mismo camino por el que habían venido, de regreso.

–Al menos dime a donde vamos. – inquirió molesta la chica de cabellos rosa al rubio.

–No te preocupes. – contestó sonriente el rubio, con esa sonrisa traviesa e inocente, además de sospechosa. – yo se lo que hago.

A Sakura no le gustó para nada aquella sonrisa. Y ese... " yo se lo que hago" tampoco la terminó de convencer del todo. Luego de tantos años siendo compañera de equipo del ninja más hiperactivo de la aldea de la Hoja, había aprendido que, "esa" sonrisa inocente del Uzumaki no podía traer nada bueno.

Y no se equivocó.

Continuaron saltando y corriendo por entreverados caminos, en medio de lo espeso del bosque, hasta que pronto llegaron a...

.

.

.

–¿A... "esto" te referías como el... "lugar perfecto" Naruto?–

Una vena comenzó a formarse en la amplia frente de la Haruno. Ese día iba a batir su record de golpizas hacia Naruto.

* * *

Los cuatro shinobis siguieron a Shikamaru por bastante tiempo, atravesando calles y avenidas, hasta que llegaron a la enorme plaza central de Konoha. En ese lugar, el castaño se detuvo y ordenó a sus compañeros reunirse a su lado.

La plaza de Konoha era una construcción bastante simple, ubicada en el centro de la ciudad. Desde ella, se podían apreciar cuatro enormes calles que partían sdesde sus cuatro esquinas hacia el exterior, y terminaban justo en los cuatro lugares más importantes de la ciudad: La residencia de la Hokage, el hospital de Konoha, la academia ninja y la zona comercial.

Shikamaru esperó hasta que todos estuvieran reunidos a su lado, prestándole atención. Cuando todo estuvo listo, comenzó a hablar.

–Si seguimos por ahí... –levantó el dedo y señaló directo al camino que se encontraba a su izquierda. – llegaremos al hospital de Konoha.

–Eso ya lo sabíamos, tonto. – le interrumpió la chica de cabellos dorados. – cualquiera que viva en la aldea de la Hoja sabe que ése – dijo señalando en la misma dirección del castaño. – es el camino hacia el hospital.

–¿Y para qué nos lo señalas?– cuestionó Tenten. – digo, ¿Para qué señalas el camino hacia el hospital?

Las miradas se posaron nuevamente sobre el Nara, quien observó a los lados, confundido.

–Debe ser la costumbre –.comentó mientras observaba al cielo. – después de tanto andar con Kankuro y Temari… – luego sacudió la cabeza para regresar al presente. – Bueno, igual les aviso que ese es nuestro destino.

Se dispuso a continuar, cuando una voz lo detuvo.

–¿Y… para qué quieres ir al hospital? – preguntó un confundido Lee.

–Seguro quiere buscar a Hinata-sama.

Los demás voltearon hacia el Hyuuga luego de escuchar sus palabras.

–¿Y por qué Hinata-chan está en el hospital? –Ino se adelantó a los demás y mostró preocupación en su pregunta. _"Entonces fue por eso que ella no vino..."_

Antes que alguien pudiera contestarle a la chica de ojos azules, el castaño cortó el tema.

–No voy por Hinata-chan.

Su respuesta solo volvió a formar confusión entre los presentes.

–¿Entonces? ¿Para que vamos al hospital? – volvió a preguntar el chico de mayas verdes.

–Ya lo... "verán"

Terminaron de hablar y se dirigieron con velocidad hacia su destino, el hospital de Konoha. Para ser más específicos… hacia la azotea del hospital de Konoha.

* * *

–¡Kiba-kun! – se oyó débilmente el grito de la Hyuuga a través del pasillo del piso tres, mientras echaba un vistazo a cada una de las habitaciones a su paso. – ¡Kiba-kun! ¿Donde estas?

La joven de enormes orbes platinadas se encontraba angustiada, recorriendo todos y cada uno de los pasillos del hospital de Konoha buscando a su compañero de equipo, quien había escapado hábilmente minutos atrás, jurando que jamás en su vida tomaría la medicina que ella debía darle. Sin embargo, y a pesar del descontento del chico perro, la heredera del clan Hyuuga no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer fácilmente, y estaba dispuesta a todo por encontrarlo y darle, cueste lo que cueste, su medicina.

Llevaba ya bastante tiempo seguiendo el rastro de desastre y destrucción que Inuzuka había dejado a su paso, desde el sexto hasta el tercer piso, en el que se encontraba en esos momentos. Y aunque el jóven de aspecto canino había resultado ser bastante escurridizo, al parecer, ya se encontraba bastante cerca de él.

–¡Kiba-ku... – lo llamó nuevamente, sin mucho éxito.

Estaba a punto de entrar a otro pasillo y llamarlo nuevamente, cuando de pronto oyó una serie de ruidos y gritos provenientes del final del pasaje donde estaba, justo en el baño de mujeres.

_"Te tengo"_

Sonrió débilmente Hinata y, al instante, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la puerta de los servicios higiénicos. Al llegar al lugar, tomó la perilla y jaló de golpe, para encontrarse con una estampida de enfermeras que salían corriendo despavoridas del lugar, justo y precisamente en la dirección en donde ella estaba parada. Con agilidad, y justo a tiempo, alcanzó a pegarse a la pared contigua para no ser aplastada por el grupo de mujeres histéricas, y esperó paciente hasta que pasó a última de ellas.

Una vez el camino estuvo despejado, hecho un vistazo al lugar.

–Kiba-kun, sé que estás aquí, será mejor que salgas y...

Se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de "alguien" bebiendo agua a grandes bocanadas. Avanzó con rapidez hasta llegar a la zona de los lavabos, pero no encontró a nadie en aquel lugar.

_"Tal vez fue mi imaginación"_, se dijo a sí misma, cuando volvió a escuchar el mismo sonido, pero esta vez más fuerte, como un eco sonoro. Esta vez pudo identificar de donde provenía, y qué era realmente ese sonido.

–¿Nani?

Puso expresión de sorpresa y asco al identificar el sonido, mientras observaba sigilosa las puertas de cada uno de los retretes que estaban frente a ella. Agudizando su sentido del oído, se dispuso a abrir las puertas, una a una. Al llegar a la última puerta, se llevó una sorpresa total.

Frente a ella, con la cabeza metida en el retrete, se encontraba "Kiba", con la cabeza bien metida hasta el fondo y tomando agua de éste. La chica de cabellos azulados tardó unos segundos antes de reaccionar.

–¡Byakugan!

Observó por unos instantes con su kekke genkai a la persona frente a ella, solo para terminar corroborando su sospecha inicial.

–Akamaru. – mencionó el nombre del canino en un sonoro suspiro, llamando la atención de éste.

A instante, el mencionado volteó al oír su nombre y, viéndose descubierto, se formó una nube de humo y adoptó su forma original.

Hinata respiró hondo y se apoyó contra la pared tras ella, para analizar la situación. _"¿A donde puede haber ido Kiba?"_ se preguntó, para pronto analizar los movimientos de su perro. _"Si Akamaru estuvo movilizándose pisos hacia abajo, entonces Kiba debe haber ido a..." _De pronto, dio un respingo al momento de contestarse a sí misma, y completar la oración que estaba formando mentalmente. Con su kekke genkai aún activado, dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, en donde pudo encontrar rápidamente a su objetivo. _"Ahora sí, te tengo"_

Respiró hondo, y corrió fuera del lugar para dirigirse a las escaleras, y subir por ellas hasta alcanzar el piso más alto, la azotea.

* * *

Dando ágiles saltos, y demostrando sus múltiples habilidades ninja, el genio del clan Nara avanzó a paso seguro hasta llegar a la azotea del hospital central de Konoha. Tras él, y siguiéndolo, se encontraban sus cuatro compañeros: Tenten, Rock Lee, Neji e Ino; quienes estaban más que confundidos y aún no entendían para qué se dirigían hacia aquel lugar.

Una vez que todos llegaron, Shikamaru observó hacia sus compañeros y afirmó seguro.

–Listo, hemos llegado.

Los demás observaron la posición del lugar y los alrededores por unos instantes, sorprendidos. A decir verdad, ninguno de ellos había estado antes en aquel lugar, precisamente en la azotea. Apenas pusieron un pie en el lugar, pudieron comprobar que, por la ubicación estratégica del hospital, y gracias a la altura del mismo, desde esa azotea se podía apreciar claramente toda la ciudad, e incluso más allá de donde terminaba la zona construida de la misma.

El castaño observó a sus compañeros una vez más, para luego girarse hasta darles las espaldas, y dirigirse hasta uno de los bordes del edificio, para observar detenidamente hacia el horizonte, hacia la impresionante vista que tenía en frente. Por su parte, sus compañeros lo observaron curiosos, y aún confundidos.

–Supongo que ahora sí nos dirás, para qué hemos venido hasta acá.

Se adelantó a hablar el Hyuuga, quien pronto se situó detrás de éste, de brazos cruzados y con la mirada más fría que nunca. A su lado, y con expresión seria, se ubicaron sus demás compañeros, todos observando la espalda del castaño.

El Nara respiró hondo y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a explicar los detalles de su plan a sus compañeros, cuando de pronto observó algo que lo dejó boquiabierto.

Al verlo en aquel estado, los demás tuvieron curiosidad y también voltearon para ver qué había llamado tanto la atención del castaño. Quedaron igual de boquiabiertos.

* * *

–Na...ru...to... – comenzó a hablar una irritada Sakura. – De todos los lugares que pudiste haber escogido para que tengamos una cita... – gruñó mientras apretaba el puño, con fuerza, antes de comenzar a gritar – ¿¡Tenías que escoger precisamente este?!

–Es que... – Naruto titubeó antes de continuar. – no se me ocurrió nada mejor.

Ahí se encontraban Naruto y Sakura, sentados en un pequeño pedazo de terreno que por fortuna lograron encontrar libre, en medio del inmenso y altamente concurrido parque central de la ciudad, el sitio más público de toda Konoha. Si alguien andaba en búsqueda del peor lugar para una cita, lo menos romántico posible y lo más expuesto al público que pudiera imaginarse, ése era el lugar.

–Vamos Sakura... – intentó levantar los ánimos el rubio. – No está tan malo.

Ni bien terminó de hablar el Uzumaki, una pelota le cayó en el rostro a la Haruno, quien lo recibió de lleno y sin poder reaccionar a tiempo. La pelota tardó unos segundos en despegarse de su rostro y caer en el suelo.

–¡Hey! – se oyó el grito de un grupo de niños a lo lejos. – ¡Vieja!, ¿Nos pueden pasar la pelota?

Naruto se tensó al escuchar como llamaban ¡Vieja! a Sakura, pero luego tembló al verla con el rostro enfurecido y casi arrojando humo negro por los poros.

_"¡¡¡A quien rayos llaman vieja esos malditos mocosos del demonio!!!"_ gritó con furia el inner de la Haruno. Esta vez, tanto Sakura como su inner estaban de acuerdo.

Lentamente, la chica de cabellos rosados se levantó y, gruñendo, cogió la pelota con una mano y la alzó.

–¡¿La quieren!? – preguntó ella levantando la voz hacia los niños, totalmente encolerizada, mientras iba acumulando chacra en la palma de su mano. – Pues... ¡¡Ahí les va!!

La kunoichi hizo un movimiento rápido y, haciendo gala de su tan reconocida hiperfuerza, lanzó la esfera con toda su fuerza hacia los aires, haciéndola desaparecer en el horizonte a la vista de todos. Luego de ver desaparecer la pelota, sonrió maliciosa y les dirigió una mirada altiva a los niños, quienes no dejaban de observarla con ira y rabia.

Luego de realizada su hazaña, Sakura sacudió las manos, respiró un par de veces bastante más tranquila y se volvió a sentar, con el semblante más relajado. Por su puesto que, luego de aquella descarga de ira, la cólera se le había disipado bastante.

–¿Decías, Naruto? – preguntó ya más tranquila, ignorando por completo los gritos e insultos de los niños hacia ella, que no dejaban de llamarla: "monstruo".

El rubio sonrió torpemente y se llevó una mano tras la nuca. _Al menos esta vez me salvé de la golpiza_, se dijo al ver más tranquila al ver a Sakura. _"Solo espero que nada más vaya a ocurrir" _pensó para luego contestarse mentalmente. "_pero… ¿Que más podría pasar?"_ se preguntó con confianza.

Pronto recibiría la respuesta a sus dudas…

–¡Hoooola chicos! –

El saludo alegre de un shinobi bastante conocido por ambos los hizo alertarse.

–¡Iruka - sensei! – saludaron en el acto ambos, a la vez.

–¡Vaya pero que sorpresa! – continuó inocente el mayor. – No me imaginaba encontrarlos aquí.

–¿Y usted que hace por acá, Iruka-sensei? – preguntó sonriente el rubio.

–¿Yo? es que... – tardó unos segundos antes de continuar. – Vine trayendo a los chicos de la academia de paseo, ¿Ya los vieron?

Ambos se observaron con sorpresa para luego dirigir la mirada hacia los niños que acababan de ver hacía unos instantes, los dueños de la pelota.

–Si, ya... ya los recuerdo. – comentó nerviosa la Haruno. – Son unos chicos muy... activos –sonrió torpemente.

–Si, esos chicos son muy activos, y tienen una imaginación infinita. – comentó el mayor, ignorando el nerviosismo en su ex-alumna. – fíjate que me acaban de contar tremenda historia.

–¿A si? – preguntó también nervioso el Uzumaki.

–Sí, dicen que hace un rato vieron por acá un monstruo de color rosado y frente descomunal, con ocho brazos y una fuerza sobrehumana... – comenzó a contar, para la sorpresa de sus ex-alumnos. – que utilizó uno de sus tentáculos para quitarles su pelota y luego arrojarla hacia el espacio exterior. – levantó la mirada y señaló con el índice hacia arriba.

Los dos menores se miraron y sonrieron, fingiendo inocencia.

–Pero… – habló el rubio. – los monstruos no existen, ¿Cierto Iruka-sensei?

–Si, eso ya lo sé. – le contestó el mayor. – pero igual les prometí a los niños que vendría aquí para verificar que el "monstruo" ya se fue. – comentó sonriente guiñando el ojo a los más jóvenes, para luego observarlos con duda – y por cierto, ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos acá? ¿Y solos?

La pregunta de Iruka sólo logró despertar el nerviosismo en Naruto y Sakura, quienes se pusieron colorados en el acto.

Antes que alguno de los dos pudiera contestar, y viendo la reacción que había logrado en ambos con su pregunta, el maestro de la academia consideró oportuno despedirse de ellos.

–Bueno, chicos... – interrumpió sus pensamientos el mayor. – yo creo que mejor los dejo solos– comentó, para luego guiñarles el ojo a ambos. – a demás, no quiero interrumpir su... cita.

Antes que pudieran objetar algo, el mayor ya se había desvanecido en una nube de humo y los había dejado a ambos, nuevamente, a solas.

.

.

Luego del un par de incidentes más, en los que tuvieron que lidiar con una señora cayéndoles encima con sus viandas, un par de niños que les saltaron encima, y el equipo de Konohamaru molestándolos por lo menos por media hora, ambos lucían más que incómodos.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza y bufó molesto al ver lo mal que iba su cita.

Sakura observó con pena como su compañero la tan pasaba mal, y sintió pena por él. Después de lo tan entusiasmado que lo había visto con esa cita, y de lo tanto que había rogado para conseguirla, no era justo culparlo de todos los males que les estaban pasando. A demás, tenía que admitir que, incluso con lo mal que lo estaban pasando, estar con Naruto al lado realmente… valía la pena. Al menos podía decir que siempre podían ocurrir cosas inesperadas con Naruto al lado.

Ladeó la cabeza un par de veces antes de estirar los brazos y luego sacar, desde lo más hondo de su ser, una débil pero sensible sonrisa.

–Naruto... – lo llamó, logrando hacerlo levantar la mirada. – Vamos a... a... a continuar con nuestra cita. – dijo para alegría y sorpresa de él, quien rápidamente cambió de semblante.

La sonrisa de Sakura y sus palabras iluminaron el rostro ya bastante decaído del rubio, quien sintió un leve rayo de esperanza caer sobre él desde el cielo. "_Tal vez, y solo tal vez… no nos vaya tan mal, después de todo"_, meditó internamente.

* * *

–¡Kiba-Kun! ¡Detente! –Los gritos de la Hyuuga sonaban más fuerte de lo normal, acompañados de los quejidos de su respiración agitada.

–¡No! – contestó gritando más fuerte que ella el Inuzuka. – ¡No me voy a detener! y ¡No me voy a tomar esa porquería! – volvió a gritar, mientras continuaba huyendo de ella.

Ambos se encontraban corriendo de un lado para otro, con Hinata siempre tras Kiba, sobre la azotea del hospital de Konoha, intentando obligar al chico perro a tomar la medicina de las dos de la tarde la cual ya llevaba una hora de retrazo. Sin embargo, luego de haber seguido por mucho la pista falsa de Akamaru, a la Hyuuga ya comenzaban a notársele los signos del cansancio; mientras que el Inuzuka daba muestras de sus grandes habilidades de shinobi, logrando esquivar hábilmente a su compañera de equipo, incluso considerando que llevaba una pierna enyesada.

Ambos continuaron con la persecución, corriendo de un lado para otro, cuando de pronto notaron que no se encontraban solos, y que estaban siendo observados por ocho ojos saltones y sorprendidos. En el acto, se detuvieron.

–¿Que rayos hacen? – preguntó confundido Shikamaru.

Tanto Hinata como Kiba observaron sorprendidos a los recién llegados.

–Yo... yo estoy tratando de darle la medicina a Kiba. – contestó torpemente la Hyuuga, mientras tomaba aire a grandes bocanadas.

–Y yo estoy tratando de evitarlo... – completó a la respuesta el Inuzuka, para luego notar cierto detalle. – Y por cierto, ¿Que... que hace ustedes aquí?

–Eso es algo que nosotros quisiéramos saber. – se adelantó a dar una respuesta Tenten, al momento de girar y observar nuevamente al Nara.

Y todos giraron hacia el aludido, esperando una respuesta.

* * *

La pareja quedó a solas nuevamente (si es que quedar a solas se le podía llamar al hecho de estar juntos en un espacio reducido de medio metro cuadrado, rodeado de miles de parejas y familias que no paraban de hablar y discutir a voces, interrumpiéndose entre todos mientras disfrutaban de su almuerzo) hasta que de pronto, un recuerdo paso por la mente de ambos...

_"Almuerzo"_

–Cierto, Naruto... – habló en voz alta la chica de cabellos rosados, intentando que su voz sobresaliera del resto de murmullos en el ambiente. – ¿Donde está la cesta que traje para el almuerzo?

–Está justo... – el chico de ojos azules volteó a los lados con aires de confianza, para de pronto notar la ausencia de "cierto" objeto de vital importancia. – ¿¡Donde rayos está la cesta?!

Comenzó a analizar sus pasos desde la mañana hasta ese momento, y su mente repasó el preciso momento en que llegaron a lo que debía ser el lugar "ideal" para su cita, lo que ahora era una enorme fábrica altamente contaminante. De pronto, recordó cómo Sakura había soltado la cesta de comida al ver sorprendida el lugar donde él la había llevado, y cómo él luego la tomó de la mano para regresar a la ciudad.

Ambos habían olvidado volver a recoger la cesta.

–No... está. – confesó entristecido el rubio. – La dejamos frente a la fábrica.

–¡¡¿¿Queee??!! – gritó alterada la joven. – ¿¡Cómo que no está!? –

En ese momento, la poca paciencia que le quedaba a Sakura se estaba desvaneciendo.

–Sakura, no te preocupes… – trató de tranquilizarla el rubio. – estoy seguro que puedo remediarlo, solo… solo… – colocó el dedo en el mentón y, con pose analítica, se puso a meditar.

Los gritos de la chica de cabellos rosados le interrumpieron.

–¡¡Nooo!! – su grito hizo que por lo menos, la mitad de los que estaban a su alrededor, saltaran. – ¡Ya estoy cansada de que me digas que vas a remediar las cosas! – volvió a gritar, esta vez solo para Naruto. – ¡En verdad tenía fe en esta cita, pensé que todo iría bien! ¡Confié en ti, maldición! Y todo para que….

Naruto agachó la cabeza y su semblante se entristeció en el momento que comenzó a recibir los regaños de su compañera, quien ya prácticamente había perdido la paciencia. Sin embargo, aún guardaba esperanzas de que todo se fuera a solucionar tarde o temprano, y que su cita al menos continuaría en pie. A demás, si lo pensaba detalladamente, ya había ocurrido en esa cita todo lo malo que les podía ocurrir. _"¿Que más podría pasar?"_

Segundos después, hubiera deseado no haber hecho dicha pregunta.

* * *

–¿Y cuando nos vas a decir para qué vinimos hasta acá o qué? – inquirió seria la Yamanaka.

Los siete jóvenes se encontraban sentados en la azotea del hospital de Konoha, formando un círculo, observando de diversas maneras al que tenían al frente.

Tenten se encontraba justo frente a Lee, a quien observaba entre molesta y con pena. Por su parte, el chico de las enormes cejas la observaba suplicante, rogando a que no lo mandara solo de vuelta al orfanato de Konoha cuidando a tan lindos... "angelitos"

Ino se encontraba sentada justo frente a Neji, casi fulminándolo con la mirada, con las palabras: "maldito ególatra engreído" escritas en sus enormes orbes azules. Por su parte, el Hyuuga le dedicaba a la Yamanaka a mirada más fría de todas, tanto que casi ya había congelado todo alrededor de ella, mientras no dejaba de repetir mentalmente… _Pero que tanto me mira la calabacita descerebrada._

Por último, se encontraban Hinata justo frente a Kiba. La Hyuuga estaba mirando al piso, levemente entristecida y la con mirada de culpa en el suelo, mientras que el Inuzuka se encontraba observándola con furia, como si deseara matarla. Al parecer, a Kiba no le gustó nada que Hinata le atacara con el juuken aprovechando un momento de distracción en él para darle la asquerosa medicina.

.

Shikamaru observó a todos los presentes con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver que había logrado reunirlos, tal y como lo tenía planeado desde un comienzo. Cruzó de brazos, y comenzó a hablar.

–Los traje para acá para poder tener una vista panorámica de la ciudad. – comenzó a hablar el castaño. – y para que todos pudiéramos observar más fácilmente a Naruto.

Los demás lo observaron ligeramente consternados.

Ante sus palabras, Neji se adelantó para hablar.

–Si lo que querías era encontrar a Naruto, bastaba con que yo lo busque con mi Byakugan.

Las miradas se volvieron a posar sobre el Nara.

–Cierto. – habló el castaño. – pero mi intención no era solo "encontrar" a Naruto. Lo que quiero es que todos podamos verlo.

Terminadas sus palabras, el castaño se levantó y se dirigió hacia el borde del edificio. Luego le hizo señas tanto a Neji como a Hinata para que lo acompañaran, y les solicitó su apoyo en ubicar a Naruto. Los Hyuugas tardaron menos de lo esperado en ubicar al ninja más hiperactivo de la aldea de la Hoja, al que tuvieron que identificar de entre un gran número de personas que estaban a su alrededor.

Una vez señalado el lugar, el castaño metió una mano en su bolsillo y de éste, sacó un pequeño catalejo, con el que se puso a observar. Ajustó la medida del aparato en su mano un par de veces, y se quedó viendo en forma detenida un punto en particular, con bastante sorpresa.

–O sea que… – comenzó a hablar en voz baja, sin embargo todos pudieron escucharlo. – ¿Para "eso" nos has hecho padecer tanto a todos?

Continuó observando en detalle la escena, sorprendido de ver lo mal que la estaba pasando Naruto. _"¿Cómo rayos se le ocurre llevarla a ese sitio?"_ fue lo primero que se preguntó el Nara, recordando lo mucho que se había esforzado el Uzumaki en obtener aquella cita. _"¿Y como le hizo para lograr enojarla tanto?"_ continuó preguntándose, al ver como la Haruno estaba casi despellejando vivo al Uzumaki, de la colera.

Antes que pudiera siquiera decir una palabra, una pequeña mano blanquecina a su lado ya le arrebato el catalejo.

–Déjame ver. – ordenó tajante la kunoichi experta en armas, quien pronto colocó el aparato en el ojo y observó hacia el mismo punto que miraba anteriormente el castaño. Al ver la escena, casi comenzó a echar humo por las sienes de la cólera – ¡¿Así que para "eso" el idiota de Naruto me pidió que reemplazara a Neji?!

–¡Trae para acá! – otra mano se adelantó y le arrebató a la chica de los moñitos el catalejo. Al analizar en detalle la escena, sus enormes ojos azulados comenzaron a enrojecerse, de la ira. – ¿¡O sea que por "eso" he tenido que aguantar todo este tiempo al témpano de hielo de Neji?! – gritó una encolerizada Ino. – ¡¡Voy a matar al baka de Naruto!!

Por detrás, con bastante curiosidad, se encontraban Rock Lee y Kiba esperando su turno para poder acceder al aparato y observar lo que tanto estaba molestando a todos.

El catalejo pasó por las manos de todos aquellos que no eran Hyuuga, y que necesitaban de su ayuda para poder ver la… "lamentable" escena que estaban dando en medio del parque de Konoha, Naruto con Sakura.

Una vez que todos tuvieron claro lo que había pasado, y que todo lo que habían tenido que padecer durante ese día había sido por culpa del Uzumaki, y solo para que él pudiera tener una estúpida cita – cita que, encima de todo, estaba resultando ser un completo desastre. – se miraron con firmeza y asintieron a la vez, con un solo objetivo en mente.

"_Vamos a matar a Naruto"_

En el acto, todos partieron en dirección hacia el parque central de Konoha, totalmente encolerizados.

Sin embargo, el único que parecía estar ligeramente satisfecho con el resultado de los hechos, era Shikamaru. Al parecer, su plan iba a resultar a la perfección.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 5.**

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por apoyar la historia, que pronto terminará. Este capítulo resultó relativamente corto, en comparación a los demás, pero eso se debe a la falta de tiempo y a que me pareció mejor no terminar el fic hasta el siguiente, para poder explicarlo mejor.

Comentarios, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, patadas a la autora, recordatorios para que actualice pronto y otros, pueden pasar a la sección: reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Por una cita con Sakura-chan**

**Capítulo 6**

**.**

Siete shinobis avanzaban a paso rápido haciendo gala de sus grandes habilidades de ninjas, hacia un mismo destino: el parque central de Konoha; y con un mismo objetivo en mente: matar a Naruto. De hecho, más de uno tenían en mente por lo menos un par de ideas de cómo hacerlo.

Sin embargo, solo uno de ellos pensaba distinto. Uno de cabellos castaños en punta, mirada cansina, y mucha, pero mucha inteligencia y astucia. _Todo está yendo tal y como lo pensé._ Reconoció con una sonrisa en el rostro. _Si todo continúa así, cuando lleguemos hasta donde están ellos…_

-

En menos de lo esperado – y gracias a las muchas ganas que tenían los shinobis en llegar a su destino – los siete llegaron hasta la entrada del parque central de Konoha, la única que daba acceso al lugar. Un enorme e imponente arco de estructura tradicional con inscripciones grabadas en todo su recorrido, y el emblema de la aldea de la Hoja coronando la parte central superior del mismo.

Estaban a punto de entrar, cuando de pronto dos nubes de humo se formaron frente a ellos. El humo se disipó luego de unos segundos, para dar paso a un par de guardias, los cuales al ver a los jóvenes extendieron los brazos frente a ellos y les cerráron el paso.

–No pueden entrar.

–¿¡Queee?! – preguntaron confundidos los siete.

–Como lo oyeron. – Habló el más alto de los guardias – No pueden entrar. – Al instante, el mismo señaló hacia un cartel colgado tras ellos, con una serie de normas y reglamentos propios del parque.

Los shinobis se observaron entre ellos visiblemente confundidos. Luego observaron hacia las normas inscritas en el cartel, y una llamó la atención de todos: "Prohibido el ingreso al parque con armas y objetos punzo-cortantes". De pronto, fijaron toda su atención en cierta kunoichi de cabellos castaños amarrados en dos moños a los costados.

Al verse observada por todos, Tenten bufó molesta y comenzó a sacar de sus prendas todo el arsenal y equipo que llevaba encima, incluyendo kunais, shurikens, bombas explosivas, granadas, pistolas, metralletas y otros – lo que dejó con los ojos redondos a todos sus compañeros, quienes se estaban preguntando como había hecho la castaña para esconder tantas armas en su ligero traje batalla. Sin embargo, aquello no sirvió de mucho.

Volvieron a intentar ingresar, pero pronto los guardias negaron con la cabeza, y volvieron a señalar el cartel.

–Ya les dijimos que no pueden entrar, ¿Qué no leen el cartel? – preguntó el otro guardia, el más pequeño.

–Pero si me saqué todas mis armas, ¿Qué más quiere? – cuestionó furiosa Tenten.

–Ese no es el motivo por el que no pueden entrar.

–Entonces, ¿Por qué no podemos entrar? – preguntó Shikamaru.

Los demás esperaron impacientes la respuesta de los vigilantes del parque. Notaron que éste seguía señalando al cartel, así que optaron por darle una segunda revisada. Volvieron a ver la misma norma que leyeran antes, pero pronto notaron que habían más. Bajaron la mirada en el mismo cartel, y encontraron en la siguiente lìnea la inscripción: "Máximo aforo de 500 personas".

–El parque está lleno. – comenzó a hablar el más alto de los guardias. – Ya se copó el límite máximo de quinientas personas permitidas en un lugar público, y no podemos dejar entrar a nadie más.

Los shinobis abrieron la boca con sorpresa y maldijeron en ese momento su mala suerte. Sin embargo, ellos no estaban dispuestos rendirse tan fácilmente…

–Pero no nos vamos a quedar por mucho– rogó el shinobi de las mallas apretadas. –solo vinimos a matar a alguien que está en el parque y...

–Ya les dije que no hay espacio. – cortó tajante el otro guardia.

–Vamos a ser bastante discretos... – rogó el Inuzuka, quien estaba apoyado sobre el hombro de Hinata.

–Normas son normas. – afirmó seguro el guardia.

–Pero va a ser rápido. – habló Tenten, con tanto entusiasmo que casi daba miedo. – entramos, lo matamos, y nos vamos.

–Lo sentimos, pero **no** podemos dejar entrar a nadie más– habló el guardia, remarcando el "no" en su oración.

–Mire, no nos tomará mucho, y nadie notará nuestra presencia. – intentó negociar Neji, más sereno que el resto. – Entramos, matamos a Naruto, y nos vamos. – continuó con frialdad tal que más de uno quedó sorprendido. – incluso nos podemos llevar el cadáver, así le dejamos un sitio libre.

Cuando el Hyuuga terminó de hablar, los guardias se quedaron en silencio, y lentamente giraron los rostros hasta quedar observándose el uno al otro, con una sonrisa sospechosa. Al instante, uno de ellos tomó una lista que tenía a un lado y la revisó cuidadosamente, para luego acercarse a los menores, y verificar la identidad de la persona a quien andaban buscando.

–¿Se refieren a Uzumaki Naruto?

Al instante, los cuestionados asintieron.

Al escuchar la respuesta, los guardias se miraron entre ellos por unos instantes con aires de complicidad en sus rostros, y se alejaron hasta un rincón oscuro para discutir más cómodamente el tema. Luego conversar animosamente, asentir por lo menos un par de veces ante sus palabras, y sonreír con maldad en sus rostros – todo ante la vista de los jóvenes shinobis, quienes observaban con impaciencia la escena – regresaron a su posición anterior.

–¿¡Y porqué no lo dijeron antes?! – exclamaron los dos al unísono. – ¡Que están esperando, pasen rápido!

–¡¿Ehhh?! –

Los shinobis cayeron de espaldas ante la sorpresa. ¿Bastaba con mencionar que iban a matar a Naruto para que les dieran permiso de ingresar? Al parecer, más de uno quería ver muerto al rubio hiperactivo.

Tardaron menos de lo habitual volver a incorporarse y limpiarse, sus ropas.

–Entonces, ¿No hay ningún problema en que entremos? – preguntó curioso Shikamaru.

–Ninguno. – contesto el guardia mas pequeño. –Si prometen sacar a ese chico escandaloso y a su novia gritona de aquí, pueden entrar cuando gusten.

Los siete se observaron sonrientes, y se inclinaron en señal de respeto ante los guardas a modo de agradecimiento.

–Gracias. – asintieron todos al unísono.

Poco después, y formando una línea ordenada, los jóvenes comenzaron a atravesar uno por uno por la enorme entrada del parque, que los llevaría directo a su víctima. El último en la fila fue Shikamaru. Al ver a los shinobis entrar con tanta decisión en los ojos, uno de los guardias cambió de expresión y, preocupado, se acercó al castaño para hablarle.

–Etto, muchacho... – lo llamó algo temeroso.

–¿Si? – preguntó el castaño, quien retrocedió y se alejó un poco del grupo para atender el llamado del mayor.

–Lo de matar... lo decían de broma, ¿Verdad? ¿Seguro que solo quieren darle una lección a ese muchacho por algo que debió hacerles, cierto?

El genio del clan Nara levantó la mirada y, con el dedo en el mentón, hizo ademán de meditar por unos instantes. Luego regresó la mirada hacia el frente, y se animó a contestar, no sin antes agregarle cierto toque de maldad a sus palabras.

–Ahhh, pues claro. – contestó irónico. – ¿O acaso nos cree capaces de matar a Naruto?

Al terminar sus palabras, se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino, acelerando el paso para poder alcanzar a sus compañeros, mientras sonreía al ver que su prueba había tenido éxito. _Tal y como lo sospeché, cada vez que Naruto está en problemas, de alguna forma logra que todos tengan pena por él,_ meditó, para luego continuar... _y precisamente con eso cuento_. Luego de pensar en ello, siguió con su camino.

* * *

.

–¿¡Cómo pudiste dejar la canasta en el bosque?! – gritó enfurecida Sakura. – ¡Esta cita es un desastre total! ¡Baka!

–Pe... pero, es que... – intentó excusarse el rubio. – yo pensé que tú la tenías, y...

Sakura ensombreció aún más al escuchar esas palabras.

–¿¡Estás insinuando que todo esto es mi culpa?! – volvió a gritar la kunoichi, mientras comenzaba a apretar el puño. – ¡¿Me estás diciendo que es mi culpa que hayamos perdido el almuerzo!?

Naruto tragó saliva y palideció aún más ante la mirada enfurecida de Sakura. Jamás, pero jamás en su vida había deseado tanto no haber dicho una frase.

Por su parte, Sakura observó amenazante a Naruto y se incorporó, mientras dejaba correr un flujo de chacra directo hacia su puño. Internamente, se estaba iniciando una terrible discusión mental.

.

"_¡¡¡Shanaro!!! Golpea al baka este"._ Comenzó a vitorear su inner._ "¿¡Cómo se le ocurre insinuar que es "nuestra" culpa que se perdiera la cesta de comida que "nosotras" preparamos con tanto esfuerzo?!"_.

La Ninja médico levantó el puño con furia y se dispuso a rematar a Naruto con él, cuando de pronto se detuvo. _Pero, ¿Esta bien que lo golpee?_ se preguntó. Su inner le apresuró a contestarle. _"Claro que sí, se lo merece por baka"_.

Sacudió la cabeza antes de continuar meditando. _Ya se que es un baka, pero se esforzó tanto por esta cita, y… _Su inner volvió a incitarla. _"¿¡Y que!? ¡¿Acaso piensas dejarlo así!?¿¡Acaso piensas dejar ir al baka de Naruto así nomás!?". No,_ le contestó ella. _Es que… estoy segura que no fue su intención arruinar la cita, a demás, él es mi… amigo, y…_

"_¿¡Que acaso no lo ves?! "_, le incitó su inner._ "¡¡Esta es la peor cita que hemos tenido en nuestras vidas!!"_ Antes que ella pudiera objetar, su inner sacó la última carta que le quedaba bajo la manga. _"¡¡¡Y se supone que iba a ser nuestra primera cita!!!_"

Las palabras clave se habían pronunciado.

_Nuestra…_

_Primera…_

_Cita._

.

.

De pronto, Sakura levantó la mirada y, con los ojos llorosos, apenas pronunció unas cuantas palabras…

.

* * *

Rock Lee subió con agilidad y elegancia hasta la rama más alta de un árbol ubicado en el centro del parque, para realizar una rápida inspección visual del área, en búsqueda de su tan preciado "objetivo".

–¡¿Lo ves!? – le pregunto Shikamaru desde el suelo.

–¡No! – gritó desde lo alto, algo decepcionado. – Hay demasiada gente como para poder encontrarlo tan fácil. – Sus palabras desalentaron a los presentes.

Respiró hondo y dio un hábil salto, para terminar aterrizando en el suelo junto con sus compañeros. Al ver la decepción en sus rostros, gruñó molesto y apretó los puños con fuerza, invocando a su poderoso espíritu de la juventud. Cuando estuvo listo se paró en medio de todos y; con los puños levantados, los ojos echando fuego y una sonrisa destellante a lo Gai sensei; comenzó a gritar exaltado.

–¡No se depriman, muchachos! ¡Juntos podremos hacerlo! ¡Solo tenemos que formar grupos y separarnos para cubrir todo el terreno y…!

No pudo continuar porque un certero golpe en el rostro lo detuvo.

–¡No hace falta que hagas tanto escándalo! – le aseguró su compañera de equipo, al momento de estamparle el puño en la nariz. –nos basta con saber que **tú** no pudiste verlo.

–¡Auch! – se quejó el joven, con voz adolorida y algo llorosa – ya pero no hacía falta que me golpearas, Tenten.

–Claro que sí, baka– le reprendió la chica de los moñitos – ¿Cómo que separarnos y buscar? ¿Qué acaso ya te olvidaste que tenemos a Neji de nuestro lado? – luego se detuvo y con el rabillo del ojo observó hacia atrás. –¡¿Y tú que tanto esperas para actuar?!

Detrás de ella, de brazos cruzados y con la espalda apoyada sobre el tronco del árbol que minutos atrás trepara Lee, se encontraba el mencionado, Hyuuga Neji. Apenas escuchó su nombre, el bouke se incorporó y se acercó al grupo, con la expresión más altiva que de costumbre y observando en forma despectiva a sus dos compañeros de equipo que no paraban de discutir.

–Solo estaba esperando a que terminaran su conversación.

Al escuchar sus palabras, tanto Tente como Rock Lee se cruzaron de brazos y le dieron la espalda, claramente ofendidos. Sin embargo, esto poco o nada le importaba al genio del clan más prestigioso de la aldea de la Hoja.

Luego del percance, Neji se concentró y ejecutó con sus manos en secuencia ordenada las posiciones y sellos, para luego invocar a su kekke genkai.

–¡Byakugan!

Al instante, las venas alrededor de sus ojos se remarcaron y el joven shinobi incrementó su rango de visión al máximo. Una vez activado su jutsu, observó hacia el horizonte y se concentró lo suficiente para ubicar a cierto shinobi de cabellos rubios y rayas en las mejillas, para el cuál tenía preparadas por lo menos ideadas un par de muertes distintas...

Cerca de él, y observándolo entre fastidiada e indiferente, se encontraba cierta rubia de orbes azulados, que ya comenzaba a dar vueltas y soltar comentarios ácidamente.

–¡Bah!, Espero que al menos "esta vez" si funcione tu jutsu, Hyuuga. – se detuvo frente a él para observarlo burlona, a pesar de que el aludido ni le estaba prestando atención. – Mira que no tengo ganas de perder toda la tarde esperando a que encuentres a...

–Lo tengo. – mencionó a secas Neji, ante la mirada atónita de la Yamanaka y de todos los presentes, quienes observaron sorprendidos la velocidad del Hyuuga.

Tardaron unos breves instantes en reaccionar, antes que el "líder" del enorme grupo se dispusiera a dar la orden.

–Neji, te seguimos.

Dichas las palabras por parte de Shikamaru, el genio del clan Hyuuga se puso en marcha, con el resto del enorme equipo que se había improvisado ese día tras él, todos dispuestos a encontrar a Naruto.

* * *

.

El rubio observó con temor como Sakura se levantaba frente a él para darle un golpe, y aceptó su destino. Apenas se movió un poco para inclinar la cabeza hacia abajo y se dispuso a esperar, con valor y fuerza, a que el golpe de gracia llegara y le destrozada el cerebro – o lo poco que quedaba en él. Sin embargo, nada ocurrió.

Entre temeroso y preocupado, levantó ligeramente la cabeza y echó un vistazo hacia arriba, en dirección al rostro de la Haruno, para encontrarla con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

–¿Te… te pasa algo, Sakura? – soltó débilmente la pregunta.

Ella apenas abrió la boca para soltar unas pocas palabras.

–Naruto, acabas... – respiró hondo y dejó caer la cabeza antes de continuar. – acabas de arruinar mi primera cita.

La expresión del rostro de la Haruno se ensombreció, y pronto sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, a pesar de que ella estuviese esforzándose al máximo por impedir que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

Aquello le dolió mucho más a Naruto que si hubiera recibido cien golpes en la cabeza.

* * *

Siete sombras iban corriendo ágilmente entre la multitud, hacia un punto en particular. Neji iba a la cabeza del enorme grupo, sirviendo de guía. Tras él, y en forma ordenada, iban corriendo Lee junto con Tenten, discutiendo acaloradamente; tras ellos dos, iba saltando ágilmente Ino; y al final, ayudando a Kiba, iban Shikamaru y Hinata.

Aún continuaban su avance a paso firme, y ya se encontraban a escasos metros de su objetivo, cuando de pronto la Yamanaka se detuvo en seco. Al verla detenerse, Shikamaru dio la orden de detenerse al resto, a los que iban delante de ellos.

–¡Alto!.

Todos hicieron caso a las palabras del castaño, y luego voltearon a ver a Ino, quien se encontraba parada observando a un punto en particular, uno de un extraño color rosado que se movía lenta y erráticamente en medio de la multitud. Al reconocer a su amiga, y luego de ver lo torpe de sus movimientos, la rubia se preocupó bastante, imaginando lo peor. Instintivamente y por los nervios, se llevó las manos a la altura de la boca y casi comenzó a morderse las uñas.

Al escuchar la órden, el Hyuuga se detuvo y luego retrocedió desde el punto en que había quedado hasta llegar a donde se encontraban Shikamaru y compañía. Al ver que nadie daba una explicación al porqué se habían detenido, habló con algo de impaciencia e incomodidad.

–¿Por qué nos detenemos? – preguntó serio a Shikamaru, quien solo se limitó a señalar a Ino.

Al dirigir su mirada hacia la mencionada, notó que estaba parada y en pose estática, mirando a un punto en particular, casi mordiéndose las uñas.

–¿Qué pasó? – soltó ácidamente el Hyuuga. – ¿A la niña se le rompió una uña?

Al escuchar el comentario, tanto Tenten como Rock Lee se miraron sorprendidos. En todos los años que llevaban conociendo al genio y haciendo grupo con él, jamás lo habían oído soltar comentarios de ese tipo, o al menos hacer un intento de chiste.

–¿Y a ti acaso se te acabó la batería de tu Byakugan? – respondió al instante en forma ácida Ino, dispuesta a no dejarse pisotear por el chico de ojos platinados y mirada fría.

–¿De que hablas? – le preguntó en forma seca el Hyuuga.

–¿Qué acaso no viste que Sakura se está yendo? – preguntó señalando el punto rosado que aún continuaba moviéndose en la multitud. El cuestionado se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda, en señal de no prestarle atención o importancia a sus palabras.

–Claro que la vi, hace mucho que la pasamos de largo. – contestó. – pero eso no me pareció relevante, a quien buscamos es a Naruto y él no se ha movido de su sitio.

–¿¡Pero que no lo entiendes?! – Ino apretó los puños y levantó la voz, con tono de preocupación e su voz. – Si ellos tenían una cita, ¿Por qué Sakura se está yendo? ¿Y porque Naruto no va tras ella?

Se observaron los unos a los otros, sin saber dar una respuesta a su interrogante, hasta que una suave voz se oyó hablando, desde atrás.

.

–Tal vez… – intervino tímidamente Hinata, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la discusión. – tal vez, ellos se… se pelearon.

La Hyuuga dio en el clavo, o algo así. Su respuesta parecía ser la más razonable, dada las circunstancias, para cualquier pareja común y corriente. Sin embargo, tratándose de Sakura y Naruto, ellos no formaban precisamente una pareja común y corriente, y una pelea entre ambos se hubiera sentido incluso hasta el lejano país de Suna.

–Y si se pelearon, ¿Por qué no hemos escuchado explosiones ni nada por el estilo? – preguntó en voz alta Ino, más intentando aclarar su punto que esperar una respuesta de los demás. Luego continuó para dejar en claro lo que deseaba hacer notar – un par de cráteres en el suelo es lo mínimo que hubiera esperado de la frente de marquesina.

Al instante, todos menos Neji cambiaron de expresión y sintieron preocupación por el estado de Naruto, o por cómo había terminado su cita con Sakura en forma tan repentina. A demás, siempre quedaban preguntas al aire. ¿Porqué Sakura abandonara su cita? ¿Y que Naruto no saliera corriendo tras ella para rogarle que se quedara?

Shikamaru, con expresión preocupada, solicitó a Neji que observara fijamente los alrededores del lugar donde se encontraba Naruto, en búsqueda algún indicio de masacre o algo similar. El Hyuuga asintió y activó su kekke genkai, para luego observar detenidamente a Naruto, quien se encontraba sentado observando al suelo, y también observar la zona aledaña al mencionado.

Terminado su análisis, informó lo que pudo ver, o al menos lo que no pudo ver.

–Nada, todo se ve intacto.

–¿Nada? ¿Ni siquiera una rajadura en el suelo? ¿Uno que otro árbol caído? ¿O aunque sea ramas en el suelo? ¿O…

–No, nada – cortó tajante el Hyuga. – el lugar se ve bastante tranquilo.

El silencio y la preocupación se acrecentaron entre los presentes. Que todo estuviera intacto, sin ninguna marca o tan siquiera una pequeña grieta en el suelo, donde se supone se había dado una pelea entre Haruno Sakura y Uzumaki Naruto, solo podía significar que algo muy grave había pasado entre ellos dos.

–¿Y… como lo ves a Naruto? – preguntó con preocupación Tenten.

Todos observaron atentos al Hyuuga y esperaron casi impacientes su respuesta. Éste, por su parte, arqueó una ceja sorprendido, aún sin lograr comprender del todo el repentino interés que se había despertado en el shinobi al que supuestamente tenían planeado linchar.

Tardó unos segundos antes de contestar.

.

.

.

–Naruto está… – sintió que la curiosidad en todos se acrecentaba. – está… – los rostros expectantes de sus compañeros lo hicieron retroceder, apenas unos pasos. – está… – volteó a ver como se topaba con un árbol tras él, impidiéndole continuar retrocediendo. – está… – respiró hondo antes de contestar. – está… sentado.

Los shinobis cayeron de espaldas de la impresión por la respuesta que les dio Neji. Éste, por su parte, los miró confundido y con una ceja levantada, sin entender aún el repentino interés que se había despertado en el Uzumaki. Después de todo, si estaban llendo para matarlo, ¿Por qué ahora se preocupaban tanto por él? ¿Y por su cita?

Tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar, levantarse y limpiarse el polvo de encima. Sin embargo, quien estaba más furiosa del grupo era cierta kunoichi de cabellos dorados y ojos azulados, que ahora apuntaban hacia el Hyuuga con mirada asesina.

–¡¿Sentado!? – le cuestionó repentinamente Ino, bastante irritada. –¿Sentado? ¿Es todo lo que nos ibas a decir? ¿Y para eso nos haces esperar tanto?

–¿¡Y que más querías que te diga?! – contestó también molesto Neji, levantando la voz aún más que ella. – Está sentado, mirando al suelo, dibujando una serie de garabatos sin sentido sobre la arena, y… totalmente ileso, ¿Qué más puedo decir?

La discusión de los dos jóvenes continuó ante la mirada sorprendida de Tenten y Rock Lee, quienes no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. En tantos años que llevaban al lado del Hyuuga, nunca lo habían visto perder los estribos de esa manera, o caer con tanta facilidad en discusiones sin sentido. Ese día de seguro iba a ser anotado en su calendario.

Los demás decidieron dejar discutiendo a los dos a un lado, y se alejaron un poco para continuar con su evaluación del caso.

Shikamaru se acercó hasta Hinata y, luego de ofrecerse a sujetar él solo a Kiba por ella, le solicitó que observara atentamente la situación, tanto de Sakura como de Naruto. Al menos tenía fe que ella, siendo mujer, le daría una perspectiva, diferente a la que le dio Neji del tema.

Al instante, la Hyuuga asintió.

–Byakugan.

Los ojos de la heredera del clan Hyuuga se vieron pronto rodeados por un enredado de venas sobresalidas, y su visión se incrementó drásticamente. Enfocó su mirada en la misma dirección a la que antes observaba su primo, y fácilmente encontró a su primer objetivo: Naruto.

Lo observó atenta por unos segundos, durante los cuales su rostro poco a poco fue entristeciéndose de la pena. El chico hiperactivo de sonrisa zorruna lucía bastante tan deprimido, algo no muy común en él.

Respiró hondo antes de dejar de mirar al Uzumaki, y luego giró en sentido contrario para buscar a su siguiente objetivo: Haruno Sakura. Al encontrarla, la observó analítica por breves instantes, que fueron más que suficientes para entender su situación. El errático andar de sus pasos, la postura torcida con la cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo, y los ojos humedecidos, fueron más que suficientes para dar a entender lo deprimida que iba la kunoichi.

Hinata agachó la mirada y soltó un sonoro suspiro antes de desactivar su jutsu. Todos la observaron atentos, esperando sus palabras.

–Naruto se ve… – apenas comenzó a hablar, los demás la rodearon, provocando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. – se ve… bastante deprimido.

Al escuchar sus palabras, tanto Neji como Ino detuvieron su discusión.

–¿Cómo que… deprimido? – preguntó Shikamaru, con tono de preocupación.

–Creo que… – la Hyuuga respiró hondo antes de continuar. – es que… – tardó un poco en encontrar las palabras adecuadas. – no se ve… muy bien que digamos.

–Eso no es novedad. – comentó sarcástico Kiba. – Naruto es bastante feíto y…

–No, no me refiero a eso – cortó Hinata al Inuzuka. – es que… él siempre anda sonriente, en cambio ahora, se ve tan deprimido, y…

–¿Y como está Sakura? – le interrumpió rápidamente Ino, sin notar la forma tosca en que la había cortado. En realidad, la Yamanaka estaba bastante más preocupada por su amiga que por el Uzumaki.

Por detrás, Neji se cruzó de brazos y observó molesto a la florista. _Cómo se atreve a interrumpir a Hinata-sama…_.

–Peor. – la respuesta de la Hyuuga fue rotunda. – Incluso, ella estaba… llorando.

Guardaron silencio por unos instantes, hasta que unos estrepitosos gritos interrumpieron el momento.

–¡¿¿QUEEE??! – gritó un Rock Lee exasperado, quien estaba rojo de ira y con el puño levantado, en su clásica pose de chico cool. – ¡¡¿Cómo se atreve el idiota de Naruto hacer llorar a una mujer!!? – continuó gritando, llamando la atención de todos a sus alrededores. – ¿¡¡Y encima, a Sakura??! ¿¡¡A la linda y dulce de Sakura??! …

Y el chico de las enormes cejas continuó gritando en forma escandalosa, llamando la atención parque y casi convirtiéndose en el espectáculo vergonzoso de la tarde. Al menos un par de parejas los miraron molestos, y un par de niños comenzaron a arrojarles piedras. Sus compañeros ya comenzaban a sentirse avergonzados, pero quien estaba más furiosa que el resto, era cierta kunoichi de cabellos castaños y manos ágiles.

– ¡¡¿A mi bella flor de cerezo?!! ¡¡¿A la pequeña y tierna Sakurita?!! ¿¡A…

Y el chico de las enormes cejas hubiera continuado gritando, de no ser por un estrepitoso golpe que recibió sobre la cabeza, cortesía de su dulce y tierna compañera de equipo.

–Aouch…

–Ya te entendimos, Lee. – Tenten lo observó molesta, hasta verlo caer al suelo. Todos observaron la escena con cierto espanto. Incluso aquello les recordó a las muchas escenas similares entre Sakura y Naruto, pero sin hiper – fuera de por medio.

Recuperados del impacto, volvieron al tema en cuestión.

–Entonces, ¿Dices que Sakura iba llorando? – preguntó preocupada la Yamanaka

–Sí. – asintió la chica de ojos platinados.

–Eso no pinta nada bueno. – comentó Tenten, quien curiosamente tenía el pié sobre la cabeza de cierto shinobi de mallas verdes y enormes cejas.

.

Se quedaron observándose por unos instantes, hasta que unas palabras los interrumpieron.

–A mí no me importa lo que les pase a esos dos, yo solo quiero vengarme de Naruto por el mal día que he tenido que pasar por su culpa…

Todos voltearon al escuchar esas palabras, provenientes del segundo genio del clan Hyuuga.

–Pero Neji... – su compañera de equipo intentó razonar con él. – ¿No te da pena Naruto?

–Para nada. – contestó seguro el chico de ojos platinados.

–A mí tampoco. – se le unió Kiba. – la verdad que hace mucho que quiero golpear a alguien. – comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa. – Ya saben, estar en el hospital es aburrido.

Hinata volteó la mirada para observar con tristeza al Inuzuka, quien lucía bastante determinado.

–Pero, Kiba... – apenas pudo pronunciar unas palabras, antes que un ninja escandaloso la interrumpiera.

–¡¡Pues yo pienso matar al idiota de Naruto por lastimar a Sakura!! – gritó Rock Lee con fuego encendido en sus ojos.

La discusión continuó ante la mirada seria del genio del clan Nara, quien escuchaba preocupado las opiniones divididas del grupo. Por un lado, las chicas apoyaban a Naruto y estaban preocupadas por su situación; por otro lado, a los chicos poco les importaban lo que le pasara a Naruto, siempre que estuviese lo suficientemente vivo como para poder matarlo. Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer, la única forma de lograr poner a todos del mismo lado, su última alternativa. El Nara tosió un par de veces hasta que logró llamar la atención de sus compañeros, antes de hablar.

–¿Y que opinan si vamos a encontrarnos con Naruto? – hizo la pregunta y luego se dio media vuelta, antes de continuar. – Igual, si querremos matarlo o no, o si solo saber que fue lo que pasó entre él y Sakura, la única forma de que lo logremos algo es encontrándonos con él.

Sus palabras sonaron más que razonables para todos, por lo que asintieron ante ellas y se dispusieron a continuar con su camino, hasta llegar a encontrarse con Naruto.

.

* * *

–¡Soy un idiota!

Naruto se encontraba sentado en medio del parque central de Konoha, solo y observando al suelo, mientras garabateaba una serie de palabras e imágenes al parecer, sin sentido.

–¡Soy un completo idiota!

Se repitió una y otra vez esa frase, como si en ella pudiera encontrar al menos un poco de consuelo.

–¡Soy el tipo más idiota del mundo!

Volvió a auto-insultarse una vez más. No llegó a darse cuenta que siete figuras aparecieron de pronto frente a él.

–¡Soy el idiota más idiota de todo el universo!

–¡Totalmente de acuerdo contigo!

El Uzumaki se sorprendió al escuchar que alguien contestaba a sus insultos, y más aún al identificar al dueño de las mismas.

–¿Rock Lee?

–¡Super patada de la aldea de la Hoja!

Antes que pudiera levantar la mirada, obtuvo como respuesta una espectacular patada del chico de mallas verdes directo en el rostro, que terminó arrojándolo por los aires. La fuerza que le imprimió Lee al golpe fue tal, que fácilmente hubiera mandado volar a Naruto hasta el infinito, de no ser porque un árbol se atravesó en su camino. Terminó chocando con dicho árbol, para luego caer al suelo.

Antes que pudiera levantarse, el cejotas alcanzó a estar frente a él y comenzó a gritarle con furia.

–¿¡Como se te ocurre hacer llorar a Sakura-chan?!!

Lee levantó nuevamente la pierna, y se dispuesto a rematar al rubio con otra patada, cuando de pronto éste lo detuvo, sujetando su pie con una mano.

–Lee, espérate. – le habló débilmente. – ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

–¿Ehhh? – el chico de las enormes cejas arqueó una ceja, confundido.

–¿Me podrías golpear con el puño? – preguntó el rubio, con el rostro oscurecido y la voz deprimida. – ¿Y con más fuerza?

–Como quieras…

El puño de Rock Lee se estampó con fuerza sobre el estómago del rubio, haciéndolo saltar unos cuantos metros en el aire, para luego caer en el suelo. A lo lejos, se pudo escuchar la voz de Kiba pidiéndole a Lee que no lo rematara, y que al menos le dejara un golpe para él.

Luego de caer al suelo, el portador del Kyuubi se incorporó lentamente y observó directo a los ojos del experto en taijutsu.

–No, así no. – le reclamó, algo más animado que antes. – tiene que ser en el rostro, o en la cabeza, mira que yo te enseño. – Con su mano, levantó el puño del shinobi e hizo el ademán de estamparlo en su rostro y luego, sobre su cabeza. – Tiene que hacerlo así, como lo hubiera hecho Sakura.

–¿Cómo… Sakura? – preguntó confundido el mayor.

–Sí, como Sakura. – asintió el rubio a la pregunta de Rock Lee. – me tienes que golpear como Sakura lo hace siempre, ¿Lo harías por mí?

El aludido retrocedió unos pasos, aún más confundido que antes. Luego observó hacia sus compañeros buscando alguna posible respuesta, pero ellos tenían aspecto de estar aun más confundidos que él. ¿Por qué Naruto quería que Rock Lee lo golpeara como si fuera Sakura? ¿Qué tan malo había sido la discusión entre ellos? Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, tenían que admitir algo: matar a alguien con el estado de ánimo que tenía el Uzumaki en esos momentos, no iba a ser nada divertido.

Los demás se acercaron a la escena y observaron preocupados al rubio hiperactivo, quien lucía bastante ansioso de ser golpeado.

–¿Y por qué quieres que te golpeen como Sakura? – le preguntó Shikamaru, confundido.

–Es que… ella no me quiso golpear. – contestó deprimido el portador del Kyuubi.

–¿Y que acaso ahora eres masoquista, o que? – preguntó confundido el Inuzuka, quien estaba ahora siendo cargado con Neji.

–No, es que… es que… – tardó antes de contestar. – hubiese preferido que ella me golpeara, a que me diga lo que me dijo.

–¿Y que fue lo que te dijo?

–Que... arruiné su primera cita.

Al ver a Naruto en aquella situación, tan deprimido como estaba, las ganas de golpearlo hasta verlo desfallecer se les fueron a todos. Claro, que al menos les quedaba suficientes energías como un darle un par de golpes en el rostro al rubio, al menos para satisfacer su pedido.

.

.

Unos segundos después, y luego de confirmar la tristeza en los rostros de todos los presentes, Shikamaru atinó a hablar.

–Chicos, imagino que todos estarán de acuerdo en que… debemos ayudar a Naruto.

Al escuchar las palabras del castaño, más de uno levantó la ceja en señal de sorpresa. Habían acudido hasta aquel lugar con el único propósito de matar al rubio hiperactivo, y ahora iban a terminar ayudándolo a arreglar su cita con Sakura. Y lo peor de todo, es que en verdad querían hacerlo, querían ayudarlo. ¿Cómo rayos habían llegado a esa situación? Por su parte, Naruto levantó la cabeza y sonrió esperanzado al imaginar que, con la ayuda de sus amigos, tal vez, y solo tal vez, podría lograr solucionar su tan desastrosa cita.

–En serio, ¿Harían eso por mí? – preguntó más animado, con el tono entusiasta que siempre lo caracterizaba.

Al verlo sonreír, sus amigos asintieron. Tenían que admitirlo, ése era el Naruto que todos querían, o que querían matar, lo que fuera.

–Tú no te preocupes por nada, déjalo todo en mis manos… – El castaño se acercó hasta llegar a su lado, y pasó el brazo sobre el hombro de este. Luego llamó con una mano a los demás para que se acercaran a rodearlo, y comenzó a explicar su plan. – Lo que vamos a hacer es…

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 6**

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Lamento no poder darle aún fin a esta historia, pero necesitaré por lo menos un capítulo más para terminarla. Pensé que lograría algo de romance, pero terminó más de humor que de otra cosa. Tampoco pude agregar mucha narración, espero se perdone.

No se molesten si ven un leve NejiIno, dejen experimentar a la autora del fic. Tampoco es que vaya a dejarlos como pareja definitiva, eso está por verse. Lo único definitivo es que va a ser NaruSaku. Espero no haberles cambiado mucho sus personalidades en las discusiones.

Comentarios, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, críticas, patadas a la autora y otros, pueden pasar a la sección: reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Por una cita con Sakura-chan**

**Capítulo 7**

.

–_En serio, ¿Harían eso por mí? – preguntó un entusiasmado Naruto. – ¿Me ayudarían?_

_Al ver la sonrisa en el rostro del rubio, ninguno tuvo el valor de negarse. Tenían que admitirlo, ése era el Naruto que todos querían, o que querían matar, lo que fuera._

–_Tú no te preocupes por nada, déjalo todo en mis manos. – Afirmó convencido Shikamaru. – Lo que vamos a hacer es…_

El castaño reunió a todos sus compañeros alrededor suyo, y luego de observarlos detalladamente y repasar las habilidades de cada uno, los separó en grupos de a dos (que casualmente coincidieron con los mismos grupos que el rubio formara "accidentalmente" al inicio del día), y les asignó a cada uno de ellos una tarea específica.

Sin embargo, en ningún momento reveló por completo su plan.

Luego dar las últimas especificaciones, los grupos asintieron y, al acto, desaparecieron del lugar. Solo dos quedaron en ese mismo sitio, él mismo, y el más interesado en que se resuelva todo el asunto: Naruto.

–Shikamaru… – lo llamó el rubio. – ¿Y yo que hago?

–¿Tú? – preguntó el castaño. – Tú ya hiciste bastante por hoy, ahora solo sígueme.

Sin decir una palabra más, el genio del clan Nara se dispuso a partir con Naruto a un lugar del que ya todos se habían olvidado, pero que él confiaba debía estar en mejores condiciones que nunca: El orfanato de Konoha.

No por nada había dejado aquel lugar en manos de Sabaku No Temari…

.

Mientras tanto, en una de las calles residenciales de la ciudad de Konoha, otra era la historia que se estaba viviendo…

La puerta de la residencia Haruno se abrió lentamente, y los señores de la casa, quienes estaban en esos momentos descansando tranquilamente en su sala, se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a su hija ingresando a ella en forma lenta y pausada, con la cabeza gacha y rodeada de un aura ensombrecida.

La de cabellos rosados levantó levemente la mirada, y sin prestar atención a la sorpresa en el rostro de sus padres, continuó con su camino, atravesando la enorme sala de largo en forma sigilosa y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Llegó a las escaleras y, sin siquiera voltear a ver a sus progenitores, cogió con delicadeza la baranda de la misma y se detuvo, justo antes de comenzar a subirlas.

–Hola. – Apenas saludó débilmente en señal de respeto, sin muchos ánimos.

–Hola. – Contestaron al saludo ambos padres a la vez, con un tono de voz casi imperceptible.

Los señores Haruno siguieron atentos con la mirada a la menor, mientras ésta subía las escaleras una a una, hasta que la vieron desaparecer con el último escalón. Luego de perderla de vista, continuaron escuchando atentos cada uno de sus pasos, lentos y torpes, mientras ella caminaba por el pasillo del segundo piso. Lo último que pudieron escuchar, fue el sonido de la puerta de su habitación cerrándose suavemente sobre ellos. Y luego, hubo silencio total.

.

"_¿Qué rayos le ha pasado a nuestra pequeña Sakura?"_ Se preguntaron consternados los padres de Sakura, sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababan de presenciar. En definitiva, esa no era la actitud que esperaban ver en su hija. La que acababan de ver pasar frente a ellos no se parecía en nada a la enérgica y escandalosa Sakura a la que estaban ya bastante acostumbrados.

No había ocurrido nada de lo que ya estaban acostumbrados, siendo los padres de Sakura Haruno. Nada. Ni un grito, ni un gruñido, ni siquiera un pequeño golpecito a la pared, ni nada por el estilo. Nada. No había puertas tumbadas, ni marcos hechos añicos, ni cráteres en medio de su sala. Nada. Por último, las barandas de las escaleras aún continuaban bien puestas al lado de la misma, y el segundo piso aún continuaba sobre el primer piso de su casa como debía ser, intacto.

Algo andaba mal, muy mal.

Los señores Haruno no podían creer lo que acababan de ver. _¿En verdad esa que acababa de entrar en nuestra casa, era nuestra hija?_ Se preguntaron confundidos, para rápidamente comenzar a formularse hipótesis: un clon de sombra, de agua, de arena, cemento, ladrillo, concreto, o lo que fuera; el jutsu de control mental de los Yamanaka, _"seguro que la puerquita esa le estaba lavando el cerebro a nuestra hija"_; su alma fue robada por algún jutsu desconocido (que también debió robar al inner, lo que sería bastante bueno); un sello maligno la está controlando (o benigno, dependiendo de donde se vea); los extraterrestres la secuestraron; etc, etc, etc.

Pero pronto descartaron todas aquellas hipótesis, y aceptaron la realidad. Aunque no lo pareciese, esa era su hija, su Sakura, su flor de cerezo. Su corazón no los podía engañar. Sus instintos de padres se lo gritaban. Sí, aquel ser irreconocible de aspecto desganado y aura ensombrecida, que había pasado a su lado sin siquiera romper una astilla con la suela de su zapato, era su pequeña Sakura. Y por lo que habían visto, estaba peor que nunca.

Tardaron muchos segundos antes de que pudieran reaccionar…

Apenas pudieron moverse luego de la impresión inicial, y volvieron a cruzar miradas, esta vez con expresión de preocupación. A decir verdad, no recordaban haberla visto alguna vez en un estado similar, no desde el día en que desapareció ese chico del clan Uchiha...

.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

.

Al llegar al segundo piso, Sakura caminó lentamente por el pasillo frente a ella hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación. Se paró frente a ella, y luego de respirar hondo, posó la mano en la perilla y la giró torpemente, para luego ingresar al recinto. Una vez dentro, se giró y, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, cerró lentamente la puerta, para luego terminar apoyándose de espaldas sobre ella, con la mirada fija en el suelo y los puños apretados con fuerza, mientras hacía esfuerzo inútil por contener las lágrimas, que ya comenzaban a desbordarse de sus hermosos ojos jade.

"_¿Porqué me tenía que pasar esto a mi?"_ se preguntó con ira y rabia contenida. Respiró profundo, para luego levantar la mirada y fijarla en su cama que lucía frente a ella, impecablemente tendida con sus sabanas blancas recientemente cambiadas. Al instante corrió hacia ella, para terminar tumbándose sobre boca abajo sobre ella, con el rostro hundido sobre sus blandas y reconfortantes almohadas rosadas, y los puños apretando los bordes de las mismas. Se sentía desfallecer.

"_Otra vez llorando, debo verme patética",_ se dijo al recordarse a si misma y en esa misma posición, años atrás. _"¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? ¿Cómo pude aceptarle una cita a Naruto?",_ se repitió mentalmente una y otra vez, ante la impotencia de no poder cambiar los hechos, retroceder a unas cuantas horas atrás y negarse rotundamente a la petición del rubio. Pero aquello era imposible. Nunca iba a poder retroceder en el tiempo. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, y no había forma de que pudiera borrar de sus recuerdos su tan desastrosa primera cita.

Su primera cita, aquella con la que tantos años había soñado sería la "cita perfecta", no había sido nada perfecta, ni de lejos. No había sido con un príncipe guapo y enigmático como Uchiha Sasuke, había sido con el baka de Naruto. No había sido en un lugar romántico y solo para ellos dos; había sido en medio del parque más concurrido de la ciudad. Las aves del bosque no le habían colocado una corona de flores sobre su cabello; había recibido un pelotazo en la cabeza, cortesía de los nuevos alumnos de Iruka sensei. No había degustado de la mejor comida preparada por ella misma; ésta se había perdido en medio del bosque. Y por último, no había regresado a su casa con una sonrisa boba de enamorada en el rostro; había regresado con el peor estado de ánimo que imaginar.

Comenzó a recordar todos y cada uno de los patéticos momentos que tuvo que vivir desde que aceptó aquella cita, y siempre encontró la forma de culpar a Naruto de cada uno de esos hechos. _"Eso me pasa por aceptar salir con el baka ese…" _Continuó retrocediendo en el tiempo mentalmente, hasta que de pronto llegó al inicio de todos, y su mente se puso en blanco. _"¿Por qué acepté salir con Naruto?"_ se preguntó, bastante confundida. Aquello no podía ser culpa de Naruto. _"Después de todo, la que aceptó la cita, fui yo"_, admitió con una sonrisa torpe en el rostro. _"La que tiene la culpa de todo, al fin y al cabo, soy yo"_

De pronto, las lágrimas dejaron de salir de sus cansadas orbes verde jade. Apoyándose en sus brazos, se dio la vuelta sobre su cama, para quedar boca arriba y con los brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca. Fijó la mirada en el techo de su habitación, y se quedó en aquella posición, con aquella pregunta retumbándole una y otra vez en su mente. _"¿Y porqué rayos acepté salir con Naruto?"_

Dicha interrogante continuó retumbando en su mente por largos e interminables minutos, hasta que pronto sus cansadas orbes fueron cerrándose poco a poco, y terminó cayendo en un profundo sueño….

Lo que ella no sabía, era que su día aún no había terminado. De hecho, aún faltaba mucho para que aquello ocurriera…

.

* * *

En el otro extremo de la ciudad, al mismo tiempo que la Haruno caía en los brazos de Morfeo, una joven de larga cabellera azulada y hermosos ojos perlados se movía en forma diligente en medio de una amplia y bien distribuida cocina, demostrando sus altas dotes culinarias. Y a pocos metros de ella, sentado, con los codos apoyados sobre una mesa y las manos sujetando su rostro, se encontraba su acompañante, un chico de aspecto perruno y manchas rojas en las mejillas, con aires de aburrimiento total.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en la enorme y tradicional cocina de la casa principal del clan Hyuuga, y habían sido enviados a ese lugar con una única misión, simple pero a la vez importante: Preparar la cena perfecta para una cita perfecta. Sin embargo, uno de ellos no parecía muy contento con la idea.

–Aún no entiendo porqué estas haciendo todo esto. – encaró el Inuzuka a la Hyuuga. – ¿Cómo pudiste aceptar prepararles la cena al baka de Naruto y la gritona de Sakura?

Al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, la de ojos platinados se detuvo en seco y lo observó confundida.

–Pe… pero Kiba. – tartamudeó un poco antes de continuar. – yo no le veo nada de malo.

–¿Qué acaso no te molesta? – inquirió incisivo el Inuzuka.

–¿Molestarme? – Hinata llevó el dedo índice al mentón, y observando hacia el techo, meditó durante unos segundos. – No, no me molesta, es más, a mi me agrada cocinar.

El Inuzuka bufó molesto ante las palabras de su amiga, y luego observó hacia el techo, con el semblante ensombrecido. Estaba más que preocupado por Hinata, casi al borde del colapso nervioso. Y la situación no era para menor. _"Ayudar a Sakura y a Naruto a tener una cita.. no puedo creer que aceptaras hacer algo así, Hinata."_

Hasta donde tenía entendido, Hinata llevaba años enamorada de Naruto. Y de eso estaba total y completamente seguro. Y precisamente por ello es que estaba tan preocupado. Estaba convencido de que, ayudar a Naruto y a Sakura a tener una cita, debía estar destrozando por dentro a su tan sensible y frágil amiga. _"Hinata-chan debe estar sufriendo por dentro, debe estar destrozada…"_, se dijo internamente, para luego levantar la mirada y observarla detenidamente.

–Hinata-chan…

–¿Sí?

La aludida giró lentamente hasta quedar justo frente a su amigo, y en ese momento éste dio rienda suelta a su imaginación. Ahí estaba ella, su amiga Hinata, parada frente a él, con la expresión más sombría que nunca – gracias a que los rayos de luz entraban justo por una ventana detrás de ella – y sujetando con un enorme y afilado cuchillo, que brillaba en su mano. Y solo para ayudar al efecto, un fuerte viento comenzó a azotar las antiguas ventanas del recinto, que casi parecían romperse con cada golpe, y las cortinas comenzaron a flotar con el aire por toda la habitación.

–¡Hinata-chan! – gritó aterrado el Inuzuka. – ¿¡Que diablos piensas hacer con ese cuchillo?!

–¿Ehhh? – el grito de su amigo la despertó de su concentración. – Yo… yo pienso… voy a… voy a picar los vegetales. – al instante, la de ojos perlados señaló con el dedo el extremo de la mesa en donde estaban esperándola la tabla de picar y unos cuantos vegetales recién lavados.– ¿Acaso estoy haciendo algo mal?

De pronto, todo volvió a la normalidad, y hasta se pudieron escuchar los trinidos de los pajaritos desde el exterior. El Inuzuka tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para ordenar sus ideas. _"Debo estar volviéndome loco"_

–No, no me hagas caso. Solo… continúa.

Volvió a apoyar su rostro en sus manos, y mientras escuchaba el intermitente sonido del cuchillo destrozando los vegetales, se entregó a sus pensamientos. _"Bueno, al menos creo que Hinata-chan lo está tomando bastante bien, o al menos eso parece y…"_

De pronto, el ruido a su alrededor cesó. _"Seguro debe haber terminado de cortar los vegetales", _se dijo, para luego buscar con la mirada el rostro de su amiga. La encontró derramando gruesas lágrimas de sus delicados ojos blanquecinos.

Al instante se levantó de golpe de la mesa, casi olvidando su pierna enyesada, y golpeó con fuerza la superficie de la misma con las manos para llamar su atención.

–¡Hinata-chan! ¡No llores! ¡Ellos no merecen tu sufrimiento!

–Pe… pero… – con voz llorosa, Hinata logró articular unas cuantas palabras. – es que no… no puedo evitarlo. – luego de hablar, se llevó las manos a los ojos para frotárselos.

–¡Tienes que ser fuerte! ¡No vale la pena que llores por ellos!

–Pero…. – con la respiración dificultosa y la voz débil, continuó hablando. – Es que… siempre me hacen llorar.

–¿Siempre? – _"O por Kami, esto es peor de lo que pensé"_, se dijo preocupado, para pronto intentar infundir valor en su amiga con sus palabras – ¡Tienes que ser fuerte, Hinata-chan! ¡Tienes que olvidarte de ellos!

–¿Olvidarme… de ellos? – Hinata bajó sus manos y observó con expresión de duda a su amigo. – Pero no puedo hacer eso, los necesito.

–¿Los necesitas? – _"O no, se ha vuelto masoquista"_ – Hinata, no puedes necesitar algo que te hace llorar.

–Es que… – su mirada se giró hacia la tabla de picar junto a ella. – sin ellos, no puedo hacer el aderezo.

–¿Aderezo?

El Inuzuka entrecerró los ojos, y lentamente los giró hacia la tabla de picar que tan insistentemente observaba su amiga. _"No me digas que…"_

–Sin las cebollas no puedo hacer el aderezo, Kiba-kun. – afirmó la Hyuuga, aún confundida por la extraña actitud de su amigo.

"_Cebollas…"_

–Hinata… olvida lo que dije.

Molesto consigo mismo, se giró nuevamente para sentarse en la misma silla que antes, apoyado en el respaldar. Respiró hondo nuevamente, y dirigió su mirada hacia Hinata, para notarla tan diligente como siempre, concentrada en seleccionar otros frascos de su refrigerador. _"Creo que estoy exagerando._" Se dijo a sí mismo, para luego volver a apoyar los codos sobre la mesa y comenzar a meditar. _"Tal vez Hinata no está tan mal, después de todo…"_

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en seco en el momento que sintió que sus codos se comenzaban a humedecer. Giró la mirada hacia la mesa, para pronto notar sobre la superficie de la mesa un líquido rojizo, acuoso. _"¿Que rayos es esto…?" _se preguntó confundido, para pronto dejar volar su imaginación. _"Hinata no sería capaz de…"_

–¡Hinata-chan! ¡Qué has hecho!

La Hyuuga levantó la mirada sorprendida al escuchar los gritos de su compañero, para luego encontrárselo parado y con las manos levantadas, chorreando del líquido rojizo que acaba de inundar la mesa, por culpa de su torpeza.

–Yo… lo siento. – se disculpó rápidamente. – creo que se me pasó la mano un poco.

–¿Un poco? – cuestionó horrorizado el Inuzuka, quien ya comenzaba a inspeccionar a su amiga buscando cortes y otros. – ¡Te parece poco esto! – volvió a exclamar, levantando las manos. – ¡Esto ya fue demasiado!

–Pero Kiba – la actitud de su amigo ya comenzaba a verse demasiado sospechosa.. – Solo son un par de manchas en tu chaqueta, las puedo retirar con un poco de detergente y...

Al instante, el Inuzuka miró hacia sus codos, para ver la coloración rojiza que habían adquirido.

–¿Mi chaqueta?

–Si. – afirmó ella. – pero no te preocupes, la pasta de tomate sale fácil.

–¿Pasta de tomate?

Al instante, Kiba volvió a inspeccionar el líquido en sus manos, para luego olerlo con atención, y probar su sabor. _"Pasta de tomate…"_. Se dijo decepcionado, para pronto poner rostro de desilusión total.

–Kiba-kun, ¿Pasa algo malo? – preguntó preocupada Hinata.

–No nada. – intentó disimular el Inuzuka. – ¡Y no vuelvas a desperdiciar los alimentos! – regañó serio, a pesar de que ni el mismo se creía sus propios regaños.

En el acto, el de aspecto canino se dirigió nuevamente hacia su silla, y se dejó caer sobre ella, bastante avergonzado. Estar tan preocupado por Hinata le había llevando a imaginar cosas, y de las más extrañas, irreales. Pero verla actuando tan serena solo le hacía suponer lo evidente. _"Hinata no necesita que me preocupe por ella"_. Y luego de mucho esfuerzo, se convenció para dejar de preocuparse por ella.

El grifo del agua se abrió de repente, y el agua comenzó a caer agua a grandes chorros. _"Hinata debe estar lavando la tabla de picar y el cuchillo"_ se dijo al recordar que ella ya había acabado con la primera parte de su tarea, y que él aún no había movido ni un dedo.

De pronto le pareció escuchar unos sollozos débiles. _"Bah, debe ser otra vez la maldita cebolla"_, se dijo seguro, para continuar en su misma posición, inmóvil. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el cuchillo cayendo fuerte contra la superficie metálica del lavabo. _"Si no tiene cuidado, va a romper ese cuchillo"_, se dijo convencido que había sido una torpeza de parte ella. Pronto el aire comenzó a inundarse de un olor bastante particular, al menos para él. _"¿Sangre?"_ se preguntó confundido, para luego buscar una explicación más razonable. _"Seguro que otra vez se le derramó la pasta de tomate y…"_

De repente, abrió los ojos de par en par. _"Un momento, la pasta de tomate no huele a sangre". _Al instante levantó la mirada, para encontrar a su mejor amiga frente al lavabo, sujetándose con fuerza la mano mientras dejaba correr agua sobre ella. El olor provenía de su mano..

–¡Hinata-chan! – rápidamente, el varón se levantó de su silla y, olvidando nuevamente que estaba convaleciente, se dirigió hacia ella.

Hinata observó con sorpresa como su amigo se aproximaba hacia con decisión, y el rostro serio. Le tomó por sorpresa que él cogiera con rapidez de la mano, y luego comenzara a inspeccionara de manera exhaustiva. La herida era pequeña, apenas un raspón, una torpeza de su parte que ocurrió por culpa de su apuro en cumplir con la misión. Sin embargo, para Kiba aquella herida parecía ser que fuera mortal.

–Deberías tener más cuidado. – afirmó serio el shinobi. – quien te viera dudaría que eres una kunoichi.

Terminó de decir aquellas palabras, para luego coger la primera pieza de tela que encontró disponible, y comenzar a vendar la mano de su amiga.

Apenas la herida estuvo completamente cubierta, el joven soltó la mano de su amiga y la observó a los ojos, para recién notar el enrojecimiento en las mejillas de ella. _"Adorable"_, fue lo único que pudo pensar, y en esa posición se quedó, estático, frente a Hinata, como hipnotizado. _"Hinata-chan…"_

De pronto, la Hyuuga reaccionó. _"Yo… debo aprovechar esta oportunidad"_ se dijo convencida, para luego meter la mano sana en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, y comenzar a forcejear con una cuchara y un frasco que se encontraban en él.

–Kiba-kun…

–¿Sí?

–¿Podrías… decir "A"?

–"Aaaahhh"

Inocente, el Inuzuka obedeció a la solicitud de su amiga y abrió la boca para pronunciar la primera palabra del abecedario, sin saber lo que le esperaba. Y sin que pudiera darse cuenta, a una velocidad impresionante, un objeto metálico con un líquido marrón acuoso se introdujo de golpe en su boca.

– Agrh… cof, cof, cof.

Tardó largos segundos tosiendo asqueado, hasta que pudo recuperarse del asco inicial.

–Yo lo… lo siento Kiba-kun. – se disculpó tímidamente Hinata. – Esa era… la medicina de las cinco. – terminó de hablar para agachar la mirada, y volver a disculparse.

Kiba giró la mirada hacia la pared, para encontrarse con un antiguo reloj empotrado en ella, que marcando las cinco de la tarde. Luego desvió la mirada hacia la mano sana de Hinata, para encontrarla sujetando la cuchara con la que le acababa de dar la medicina, y sonrió.

Odiaba esa medicina, era asquerosa y le dejaba un desagradable sabor en la boca, eso sin contar con el desagradable olor que tenía, olor que se multiplicaba por un millón ante su poderoso olfato. Odiaba esa medicina, más que a nada en el mundo. Sin embargo, en ese momento, agradeció enormemente a que ésta llegara oportuna, justo a tiempo para salvarle de cometer una tremenda locura.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en medio del bosque, dos shinobis avanzaban a paso rápido y dispuestos a cumplir con la misión que se les había encomendado, aunque no estaban muy contentos del todo. De hecho, estaban más que furiosos…

–Aún no entiendo como terminamos regresando al mismo punto donde comenzamos – se quejó incómodo un shinobi de largos cabellos castaños y ojos platinados. – Esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

–¡Ya deja de quejarte, Hyuuga engreído! – interrumpió bastante molesta una rubia de ojos azulados. – ¡Soy yo la que debería quejarme! ¿Como se le ocurre a Shikamaru mandarme con un amargado como tú? ¡Voy a matarlo en cuanto tenga la oportunidad! ¡Esta me las va a pagar! ¡Cuando lo tenga en frente…!

Pronto los gritos de la chica comenzaron a provocarle un fuerte dolor de cabeza al joven que iba junto a ella.

–¿Podrías dejar de hacer tanto escándalo? – Su solicitud sonó más como una orden – tu voz es demasiado irritante.

–¡¿Qué has dicho?!

Los gritos de la rubia continuaron tanto o más fuertes que antes, y estos se escucharon hasta kilómetros a la redonda, acrecentando cada vez más el dolor de cabeza en su acompañante.

.

Por azares del destino, o simple ironía de la vida, Hyuuga Neji se encontraba en esos momentos más molesto que nunca, irritado, recorriendo el bosque junto con su "queridísima" amiga del alma Yamanaka Ino, quien lucía tanto o más furiosa que él. Ambos jóvenes habían sido agrupados nuevamente por el mismísimo Nara Shikamaru, para cumplir con una misión. Y gracias a dicha misión, ahora se estaban dirigiendo, por segunda vez en ese mismo día, hacia la zona más floreada de toda Konoha, el mismo lugar donde comenzaran todos sus problemas esa misma mañana.

La discusión continuó por lo que les parecieron fueron horas, tan escandalosa e irritable como la mismísima Yamanaka, y tan ácida y cruel como el carácter del Hyuuga; mientras ambos continuaban hacia su destino, sin dejar pasar cuanta oportunidad se les cruzara en frente para demostrar lo mucho que se despreciaban el uno al otro, y maldecir al que tuvo la "inteligente" idea de juntarlos nuevamente.

–Maldito Nara, ¿Por qué nos tenía que mandar precisamente a nosotros dos? – preguntó irritado el mayor.

–Porque se necesita un Ninja con sus sentidos altamente desarrollados y un Yamanaka para encontrar la orquídea azulada. – explicó seria la rubia. – como el olfato de los Inuzuka o el Byakugan de los Hyuuga. – tomó aire antes de continuar. – pero como Kiba está lesionado y Hinata está encargándose de la cena, la última opción disponible eras tú.

–No es mi problema que no puedas hacer nada sola. – comentó sarcástico el genio.

–¿Y crees que me agrada haber tenido que venir contigo? – Le inquirió ella, irritada – Hubiera preferido mil veces venir con la dulce Hinata que con un amargado como tú.

–Vaya, por fin nos ponemos de acuerdo en algo. – contestó ácido el mayor. – Yo también hubiera preferido venir con ella que a tener que venir con alguien tan escandalosa como tú.

Las discusiones los acompañaron por todo el camino, mientras lo recorrían a la mayor velocidad que les permitía su físico, concentrados tanto en llegar rápido a su destino como en no dejarse vencer por el otro. Siempre tratando de ser siempre el que se quedara con la última palabra, la de victoria.

Las órdenes del Nara habían sido claras, aunque sus motivos aún no. Ambos shinobis habían recibido como misión encontrar en el menor tiempo posible la preciada orquídea azulada, la misma florcita endemoniada que tantos dolores de cabeza les había causado esa mañana, y que no habían podido encontrar. Y a pesar de que ambos odiaban la sola idea de tener que volver juntos al mismo lugar donde habían comenzado todos sus males, la historia se estaba repitiendo.

Casi sin darse cuenta, y antes de lo esperado, llegaron a su destino.

Apenas tocó suelo firme sobre el verde prado, la Yamanaka estiró los brazos y, luego de haber dejar bien claro entre gritos y otros, lo bastante hábil Ninja y autosuficiente que era, se dispuso a comenzar.

–Bueno, manos la obra. – soltó con una sonrisa en el rostro y en un grito alentador. Sin embargo, al voltear a ver a su "ayudante de turno", como ella misma lo había llamado minutos atrás, pronto la sonrisa se le borró del rostro.

–Puedes comenzar cuando quieras – le dijo a secas el Hyuuga, para luego darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar hacia un extremo del lugar.

–¿¡Que!? – las palabras del castaño la tomaron por sorpresa. –¿Qué acaso no me piensas ayudar?.

–No. – contestó a secas, para pronto agregar con el toque de maldad preciso. – No creo que necesites un "ayudante" para una misión tan simple como ésta… – dijo el de ojos platinados, al momento que alcanzaba una roca para sentarse. – a demás, con lo "autosuficiente" que eres, apuesto a que puedes hacerlo sola.

–¡Como te atreves! – gruñó molesta ante las palabras de Neji. – ¡Ven para acá ahora mismo!

–¿Y tener que seguir soportando tus gritos? – Inquirió él, sarcástico – no gracias. Prefiero ahorrarme la molestia.

La Yamanaka estuvo a punto de perder la paciencia y soltar cuanta ofensa se le viniera a la mente contra el Hyuuga, de todo lo que hasta ahora no se había atrevido a decirle ya sea por miedo o por consideración, pero pronto comenzó a entrar en razón. Necesitaba su ayuda, lo quiera o no, y para lograr aquello, debía usar su intelecto superior femenino y sus dotes naturales para la manipulación, no su capacidad de irritar a la gente.

–Tienes toda la razón, Neji… – el de ojos platinados volteó casi incrédulo a escuchar a la rubia. – ahora que lo pienso… bueno, como decirlo sin ofenderte… – suspiró antes de continuar – Creo que me irá mejor sola, después de todo, esta mañana tu Kekke Genkai no sirvió de mucho, es más, yo diría que no ayudó en nada, estoy comenzando a pensar que lo tienen sobrevalorado en la villa y…

–No caeré en ese viejo truco – contestó a secas el genio del clan Hyuuga. – se perfectamente distinguir un intento de provocación cuando se me pone en frente.

–¿Ni siquiera por tu honor? ¿Tu orgullo ninja?

–Mi honor y mi orgullo Ninja no tienen nada que ver con encontrar una estúpida flor.

El Hyuuga habló con decisión. Sin embargo, él aún no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo…

–Bueno, al menos lo intenté. – comenzó a hablar ella, con un tono de voz débil y expresión de decepción en el rostro. – va a ser una lástima cuando volvamos con los chicos y les digamos que no pudimos completar nuestra misión. – dirigió su mirada hacia el Hyuuga para notar satisfecha el cambio en su expresión. – ¡Que vergüenza! Una Yamanaka y un Hyuuga vencidos por una pequeña minúscula e insignificante florecilla…. ¡Patético!

–Ya te dije que… que no voy a caer en ese truco. – esta vez, la voz de Neji sonó menos convencida que segundos atrás.

"_Maldición, casi lo logro, pero aún no he jugado mi última carta…"_

–Lástima. – Ino le dio la espalda a Neji y terminó tumbándose en el verde pasto, con los brazos cruzados tras la nuca. – Lo único que me preocupa es que ahora vamos a tener que aguantar al baka de Naruto riéndose en nuestras caras por semanas, cuando se entere que no pudimos con una misión tan simple como esta.

Mentalmente, Ino comenzó a contar en cuenta regresiva. _"Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…"_ y antes que llegara al final de su conteo, una figura apareció parada justo tras su cabeza, ocultándola de los rayos del sol.

–¿Comenzamos?

Al escuchar aquello, la rubia sonrió satisfecha. Rápidamente se incorporó y, sin interesarle en lo más mínimo la furia reflejada en el rostro del Hyuuga, quien era bastante consciente de que había sido manipulado por completo por su acompañante, lo cogió de la mano y lo arrastró hasta llegar al centro del lugar.

–Antes de comenzar a buscar una flor que nunca has visto en su vida, debes comenzar por conocer su esencia.

–¿Su esencia? – preguntó un confundido Neji.

–Sí, su esencia. – contestó ella. – lo que la hace única.

–¿Única?

–Sí, y para poder hacer eso, lo primero que debes saber es…

Pronto las palabras comenzaron a fluir de los labios de la florista con una facilidad tal, que resultaba casi imposible detenerla. Estaba emocionada, exaltada, casi en los cielos, hablando del tema que más le apasionaba en el mundo: flores.

Esa iba a ser una tarde muy larga para Hyuuga Neji.

* * *

Y mientras los dos primeros grupos estaban ocupados en cumplir con las tareas asignadas, y el tercero aguardaba a la oportunidad perfecta para cumplir con la suya, dos shinobis se dirigían a paso lento hacia el lugar más temido de toda Konoha: el Orfanato Central de Konoha.

Mientras iban avanzando, el de cabellos castaños en punta y mirada cansada intentó entablar conversación con su acompañante.

–Oye Naruto… – Shikamaru hizo esfuerzo en escoger cuidadosamente sus palabras antes de hablar, pero a la hora definitiva terminó soltando la pregunta que todos se hacían desde hacía mucho tiempo, incluyéndose a sí mismo. – ¿Por qué rayos te gusta tanto Sakura? – apenas soltó su pregunta, deseó que la tierra lo tragara en ese momento.

El aludido agachó la cabeza ante la pregunta, y luego de unos largos e interminables segundos de silencio, levantó la mirada y exhibió una sonrisa de lo más forzada.

–Por que es muy bonita – fue su única respuesta. Sin embargo, era evidente que ocultaba mucho tras aquellas palabras.

Shikamaru observó vacilante a su amigo, pero decidió no agregar más al tema. No tenía intenciones de hacer el papel de doctora corazón, ni nada por el estilo. A demás, ya bastantes problemas tenía en mente como para tener ánimos de agregarse uno más a la lista.

Continuaron caminando a paso lento por las calles de la ciudad, hasta que acabaron por llegar a su destino.

–Oye, este lugar no se ve tan mal. – comentó sorprendido el Ninja hiperactivo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par observando el enorme portón que se extendía frente a ellos, del que colgaba un letrero con la siguiente inscripción:

,

"No tocar, recién pintado"

.

El castaño observó aún más sorprendido que el rubio el estado de la puerta del orfanato, la cual recordaba tumbada en el suelo y en estado lamentable. _"Esto se ve mejor de lo que esperaba"_ se dijo a sí mismo. Luego notó con sorpresa que aquello no era lo único que había cambiado. El enorme muro que protegía el total del complejo se veía casi como recién construido, y los escombros que recordaba esparcidos por el suelo ya no estaban ahí.

Todo se veía muy bien. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

–Oye, Shikamaru. ¿Tú sabes porqué nadie quería venir a este lugar? – preguntó confundido Naruto. – Digo, esta mañana Neji me dijo que venir a este lugar era lo peor que le podía pasar.

–Eso dices porque no estuviste aquí esta mañana….

Sin dar mayores explicaciones, el castaño avanzó con decisión hacia la puerta, y con cuidado de no tocar la parte de madera recién pintada, apoyó las manos en el cerrojo abierto y lo empujó con fuerza, hasta lograr abrir ambas puertas de par en par.

Lo que ambos shinobis vieron en el interior, los dejó con la boca abierta.

–¡Hola Shikamaru! – saludó con aires de complicidad una rubia de cuatro coletas, recostada en una hamaca mientras era abanicada por dos adolescentes del orfanato. – ¿Sabes? Te estábamos esperando.

* * *

Y solo para empeorar las cosas…

El sol comenzaba a caer en el horizonte, anunciando la llegada de la noche. Las personas aún continuaban deambulando por las calles, dando signos de actividad. Los niños aún jugaban en los parques de la zona, y aún quedaban por lo menos unos cuantos cientos de parejas en el tan concurrido parque central de Konoha, esperando a la llegada de la noche para dar rienda suelta a sus más bajas pasiones...

Sin embargo, otra era la historia que se estaba viviendo en la residencia Haruno.

Dos figuras encapuchadas aparecieron sigilosas al lado de la ventana de la habitación de la hija única de los dueños de la casa, espiando con interés a la que dormía plácidamente en su interior.

–¿Estas seguro que es la única forma? – preguntó una de las sombras, una voz femenina.

–Sí, recuerda que ya intentamos de todo y nada dio resultado. – contestó eufórico la otra sombra. – a demás… – pronto la sombra apretó los puños con fuerza y destellos de luz salieron de sus ojos. – ¡Debemos lograr nuestra misión con éxito! ¡Sin importar a qué precio! ¡Vamos a conseg… –

Antes que pudiera continuar, la sombra terminó recibiendo un buen golpe por parte de su compañera.

–No hagas tanto ruido, baka.

Las sombras volvieron a mirar hacia el interior de la habitación, y respiraron hondo antes de cruzar miradas y asentir.

Dos enormes costales colgaban de sus manos…

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 7.**

Mil disculpas por la tardanza. Espero les guste el capítulo. Demasiado largo, mucho KibaHina, NejiIno y hasta una gota de LeeTen, y nada de NaruSaku, pero prometo mejorar la situación pronto.

Siendo honesta, el fic debió terminar en el capítulo anterior, pero un error de cálculo mío y la emoción de continuarlo me llevó a dejar el capítulo anterior en un punto un poco difícil de continuar. Pero ahora que ya le dí rumbo a la historia, prometo continuarla seguido. A demás, como ya vieron, el fic terminó siendo más largo de lo que pensé. (Igual al ShikaTema que escribí, que me planteé en un inicio como para 5 capis y terminó siendo de 10)

Comentarios, críticas y otros, ya saben como hacerlos...


	8. Chapter 8

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Por una cita con Sakura-chan**

**Capítulo 8**

.

–_¡Hola Shikamaru! – saludó con aires de complicidad una rubia de cuatro coletas, recostada en una hamaca mientras era abanicada por dos adolescentes del orfanato. – ¿Sabes? Te estábamos esperando._

Antes que Naruto y Shikamaru pudieran reaccionar y decir algo, la Sabaku no levantó la mano e hizo un par de señas, y al instante dos adolescentes aparecieron a su lado cargando dos sillas, para ofrecérselas a los recién llegados.

"_¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?"_ se preguntó sorprendido Shikamaru.

–Oye… esto está raro. – le susurró Naruto, también confundido.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya estaban sentados frente a la kunoichi de Suna, y ella los estaba observando con aires de confianza. Sin embargo, aquello poco importó a Shikamaru, quien estaba más concentrado en admirar el increíble trabajo que se había hecho en el lugar. Tenía que admitirlo, el lugar había quedado mucho mejor de lo que se había imagiado.

Shikamaru sabía desde un principio que dejar el orfanato de Konoha (incluyendo los ciento treinta y siete engendros del demonio que vivían en aquel lugar) a cargo de Sabaku No Temari era mejor decisión que podía haber tomado. Nadie mejor que la rubia de la arena para poner en vereda a ese grupo de salvajes sin remedio. Pero ni en sus mejores sueños se hubiera imaginado encontrar tan mejorado el lugar.

El local estaba hecho una maravilla. Las murallas habían sido restauradas; la enorme y antigua puerta del local había sido pulida y pintada, para luego ser empotrada en su lugar correspondiente; los escombros que habían dejado en el suelo habían sido recogidos y arrojados sabe Kami-sama donde; y cualquier vestigio de explosión u otro similar había sido borrado del área. Y eso solo era el comienzo. Atravezar las eormes puertas del orfanato de Konoha era como entrar en otra dimensión (en donde Temari podía pasar fácilmente como la diosa del lugar, descansando plácidamente y siendo atendida por sus lacayos). El patio central estaba tan despejado y limpio, que de no ser porque el piso era de cemento se hubieran podido reflejar en él; y los alrededores, que antes fueran áreas grises con una que otra planta medio muerta, ahora eran hermosos jardines llenas de flores y vida. Las áreas de juego de los más pequeños habían sido recientemente restauradas y pintadas, y la casa principal destellaba de lo limpia que se veía desde su exterior (y el interior debía estar más reluciente que diamante recién pulido).

Y por si fuera poco, los engendros del mal que esa misma mañana estuvieran torturando a Tenten y masacrando a Lee, y que semanas atrás le causaran un trauma permanente a Neji, ahora se estaban comportando como si fueran los más tiernos y obedientes angelitos, casi bajados del cielo. Hasta daba la impresión de que se estaban peleando por el "honor" de abanicar a la imponente e intimidante hermana mayor del Kazekage, quien lucía imponente en el centro del lugar, recostada y disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad del lugar.

–¿Les gusta lo que le hice al lugar? – preguntó con aires de superioridad la rubia, despertando del trance al castaño.

–¡Esto se ve increíble! – afirmó un efusivo e inocente Naruto. – ¿En verdad este es el temido orfanato de Konoha? La verdad, no se ve tan malo después de todo...

–Eso lo dices porque no viste como estaba antes. – le cortó Shikamaru, para luego observar hacia la kunoichi de Suna. – Temari, exactamente… ¿Qué fue lo que les hiciste a esos… "monstruitos" para que terminaran así? ¿Y como lograste… todo esto?

–Yo solo les dí lo que todo niño necesita… ¡Mano dura!

–¡¿Les pegaste!? – esta vez, la voz de Naruto sonó irritada.

–¡Claro que no! ¡Baka! – contestó ofendida la chica de Suna. – Mano dura no solo significa pegar, estos niños necesitaban alguien a quien respetar.

–Y para eso nadie mejor que tú. – completó el castaño.

–Podría decirse que sí. – afirmó la Sabaku a las palabras del Nara.

Shikamaru se quedó observando durante largos segundos a Temari, aún sin poder quitarse la sorpresa de encima. En verdad, la Sabaku No era toda una caja de sorpresas…

De pronto, los pensamientos del castaño fueron cortados por la kunoichi de Suna.

–Supongo que ya habrán solucionado lo que tenían que hacer – comentó sonriente.

–¿Lo que teníamos que hacer? – preguntó un confundido Shikamaru.

Por su parte, Naruto estaba más interesado en observar el lugar que en escuchar lo que hablaban los otros dos.

–Claro – de pronto, la rubia borró la sonrisa de su rostro – Aquello por lo que tuviste la gentileza de dejarnos abandonados aquí a mi hermano y a mí a la hora del almuerzo en este encantador lugar.

Pronto la rubia cruzó los brazos y observó intimidante al castaño esperando su respuesta. Por su parte, Shikamaru se tensó al ver la expresión de la mayor. Aquello no podía traer nada bueno…

–Bueno, creo que mejor te explico todo desde el comienzo…– el genio del clan Nara dio un respiro hondo, para prepararse antes de comenzar a hablar…

.

.

.

30 minutos después…

.

.

.

–¡¿Qué Ichiraku se quemó?! – el grito de Naruto se oyó con fuerza por toda la ciudad y hasta sus alrededores. Solo una habitación rosada permaneció inmune ante el grito…

–¿Podrías gritarlo más fuerte? – la voz del castaño sonó aún más aburrida de lo usual.

–¡¡QUE ICHIRAKU SE QUE…!! – el golpe fuerte de un abanico contra su espalda hizo callar al rubio en el acto.

–¡¿Podrían dejar de hacer tanto escándalo!? – les recriminó molesta Temari. – Les dan mal ejemplo a los niños, a demás que acabo de enseñarles que no es de buena educación andar gritando, que eso solo les hace ver como idiotas.

–Velo desde este punto Temari, al menos Naruto estás corroborando lo que les dijiste.

–Cierto– afirmó satisfecha la rubia.

Luego, ambos voltearon a ver a Naruto, quien se había quedado en silencio, pensativo. Se quedaron mirándolo por largos segundos, hasta que el Nara tuvo que sacudirlo de su asiento para que reaccionara.

–Hey, Naruto, ¿Pasa algo malo?

–¿Qué si pasa algo malo? – habló preocupado el rubio, ignorando lo que estaban diciendo. –¿Y ahora como vamos a hacer la fiesta a Chouji?

–¿Te estabas preocupando por eso? – _"Increíble que aún se preocupe por mí y la fiesta de Chouji, luego de todo lo que ha pasado…"_

–Claro. – afirmó el rubio. – Tú me hiciste un favor, y yo prometí que te lo devolvería, pero ahora…

"_Por eso todos quieren a Naruto, en el fondo es un buen chico, aunque a veces actúe como idiota…"_

–Descuida. – cortó el castaño. – Eso ya lo tengo cubierto, solo necesito que luego me hagas un favorcito.

La mirada de complicidad confundió por un instante a Naruto, pero pronto asintió ante las palabras de su amigo. Aún si todo le hubiera salido mal y si su cita hubiera sido un desastre total, si aún quedaba alguna manera de ayudar a los demás, lo iba a hacer con gusto.

La conversación continuó por el rumbo que había iniciado, y pronto el castaño terminó de explicarle a Temari todo lo que había ocurrido hasta el momento en que ambos regresaron al orfanato. Y apenas terminaron las explicaciones del castaño, la Sabaku No sacudió la cabeza para ordenar sus ideas.

–A ver, déjame ver si entendí. ¿Todo el embrollo se formó porque Naruto quería tener una cita con Sakura?

–Exacto. – afirmó convencido Shikamaru.

–Y luego, todo se echó a perder en el momento que el local de ramen se quemó.

–Exacto.

–¿Y ahora, luego de que prácticamente les arruinara a todos la tarde de hoy, le están ayudando?

–Así es.

–¿Todo porque des dio pena? ¿Por qué arruinó la primera cita de Sakura?

–Si. – esta vez, quien contestó ante la pregunta de la kunoichi, fue el mismo Naruto… – porque soy un idiota y le arruiné su primera cita a Sakura-chan.

Temari volteó hacia el rubio para observarlo por unos instantes, convencida de que aún podría soltar un par de comentarios ácidos hacia él, y luego se marcharía del lugar olvidándose por completo del problema que nada tenía que ver con ella. Pero al verle la cara de lástima, no pudo resistirse…

–¿Y… – titubeó antes de continuar. – ¿Y hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarles? – se atrevió a preguntar, aún sabiendo que luego se arrepentiría de eso…

–A decir verdad, Temari, ya lo hiciste. – El castaño contestó señalando sus alrededores, y admirando lo bien que había quedado el orfanato luego del paso de Temari por él. – Has creado el lugar perfecto para la "cita perfecta".

"_Y para la fiesta perfecta…"_

La chica de Suna se sorprendió al escuchar al castaño, pero pronto sonrió satisfecha consigo misma. Ella lo único que había hecho era arreglar un lugar que para ella era una ofensa a los ninjas caídos de Konoha, sin saber que con ello ya había ayudado a Naruto. Luego de ello, volteó hacia el rubio, y lo notó con la expresión melancólica. Y pronto la curiosidad pudo más en ella, y no pudo evitar preguntar lo que todos se estaban preguntando.

–Y a todo esto, Naruto, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Temari esperó el asentimiento del rubio para continuar. –¿Por qué te gusta tanto Sakura?

Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar aquella pregunta, nuevamente. Esa misma pregunta que tantas veces se hiciera él mismo, sin poder contestar. Esa misma que tantos dolores de cabeza le causara. Resignaro, el ninja hiperactivo respiró hondo y luego agachó la cabeza para meditar por unos instantes, antes de contestar.

–Porque… es muy bonita. – dijo con una sonrisa nuevamente fingida en el rostro.

Y de la misma manera que el castaño no quiso continuar con aquel tema, la rubia prefirió no preguntar más. Ella tampoco tenía intenciones de hacer de "doctora corazón".

–Solo una pregunta, Temari. – habló el castaño, rompiendo el silencio del momento. – ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

–Tomando un baño en la parte de atrás. – contestó rápidamente la Sabaku No.

–Perfecto, creo que a Naruto también le caería bien un baño.

Y antes que el rubio pudiera siquiera objetar, fue mandado por los otros dos hacia la zona de los baños de hombres.

.

.

* * *

En otro lugar de la ciudad, ya casi al anochecer, dos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en medio de una cocina, intentando continuar con su misión.

Sin embargo, algo comenzaba a parecerle sospechoso a uno de ellos…

–Hinata… – se adelantó a hablar el Inuzuka. – exactamente, ¿Cuantos onigiris piensas preparar?

–Bueno… – la Hyuuga comenzó a buscar de sus bolsillos, hasta sacar un pedazo de papel. – lo que está escrito en este papel, aunque no estoy segura de las cantidades, me parece que son un tanto… exageradas.

El Inuzuka cogió el papel en sus manos, para terminar con los ojos casi desorbitados al leer las cifras.

–Treinta de… cincuenta de… veinticinco de… ¿Qué rayos es esto?

–A… a mí también me pareció raro, Kiba-kun, pero cuando le pregunté a Shikamaru, me dijo que todo era parte del plan.

–¿Cuál plan? ¿¡Engordar a Naruto hasta que explote?!

–La verdad es que… no lo sé, pero… – habló Hinata mientras observaba la comida que llevaba preparada, que aún no llegaba ni a la cuarta parte de lo indicado en la lista. – es que… no creo que podamos preparar los dos solos, a… a demás, como yo me corté la mano… y…–

Pronto la culpa comenzó a notarse en el rostro de la de ojos perlados.

–No te sientas culpable, Hinata. – intentó hacerle sentir mejor su amigo. – a demás, yo tampoco te estoy sirviendo de mucha ayuda. – dijo el Inuzuka señalando su pierna enyesada.

Ambos observaron con desgano hacia la comida ya preparada, y luego se observaron mutuamente con preocupación. Aún no entendían para qué Shikamaru les había pedido tanta comida, pero sí estaban convencidos de algo: no iban a llegar a las cantidades indicadas en la lista ni con un milagro.

A menos de que…

.

.

–¡Buenas tardes, niños!

El saludo efusivo de un hombre de edad avanzada los cogió de sorpresa. Al instante, ambos menores voltearon con sorpresa a ver quien acababa de hablar al lado de ellos.

–¿Señor Ichiraku? ¿Que hace usted aquí?

–¿Yo? Bueno, hace poco recibí esta carta de Naruto pidiéndome que venga a ayudarlos.

En ese momento, Hinata y Kiba cruzaron miradas bastante sorprendidos. Aquello solo podía ser parte del plan de Shikamaru, porque no encontraban otra forma de explicárselo. A demás, tenían que admitir que había llegado en el mejor momento.

Convencidos de que ahora si lograrían completar su misión, los menores asintieron al mismo tiempo, y luego de ello Hinata se levantó de su asiento e hizo los honores.

–La cocina es suya. – le dijo en tono amable al mayor, para luego comenzar a guiar al recién llegado por el ambiente. – puede comenzar cuando quiera.

Rapidamente, el mayor sacó los utensilios que había traído consigo, y demostrando sus altas dotes culinarias, comenzó con su labor a una velocidad que dejó impresionados a los otros dos. Y en menos de una hora, el extenso menú preparado por Shikamaru estuvo más que listo.

Satisfecho, el mayor expuso la comida frente a los menores con una sonrisa en el rostro, y luego acomodar todo en cajas para ser transportado, comentó alegre.

–Bueno, muchachos, espero que tengan una buena fiesta.

–¿Fiesta? – preguntaron los menores, sorprendidos.

–Sí, toda esta comida no puede ser para otra cosa que para una fiesta.

Antes que Hinata o Kiba pudieran hacer otra pregunta, el señor Ichiraku cogió los mismos instrumentos con que había llegado, y se retiró del lugar, no sin antes mandar saludos a todos sus amigos y desearlos buena suerte con su fiesta.

Sin querer preguntar más, pero con muchas dudas en la mente, los dos shinobis se dispusieron a trasladar la comida hasta su destino: el orfanato de Konoha.

.

* * *

En el mismo momento, el medio del bosque, otros dos shinobis se encontraban muy ocupados en cumplir con su objetivo: encontrar la preciada orquídea azulada. Pero al verlos, era más que evidente que estaban muy lejos de cumplir con su objetivo.

–… y una vez que hayas entendido lo que significa…

Luego de llevar tantas horas soportando el discurso de la Yamanaka, la poca paciencia que le quedaba al Hyuuga se le terminó por agotar, y con un gesto totalmente brusco, terminó por soltar toda de su frustración en un grito desesperado.

–¡Ya basta! – gritó desesperado Neji – ¡Quieres con un demonio callarte y déjame concentrarme!

La sequedad y brusquedad en el tono del grito de Neji hubiera espantado en el acto a cualquiera que estuviera cerca de él. Pero en Ino, no hizo más que causar rabia e indignación. _"¿Quien se ha creído este idiota para callarme de esa manera?" _se dijo con furia, antes de responder al grito del joven.

–¡Cómo se te ocurre callarme! ¡Hyuu – antes que pudiera continuar, el dedo del de ojos perlados ya se había posado sobre sus labios.

–Todo sería más fácil si te callaras. – cortó tajante.

Molesta, Ino empujó con la mano el dedo del Hyuuga de su boca, y con las manos en las caderas, estuvo a punto de volver a gritar, cuando de pronto notó la mirada severa del genio sobre ella, que la observaba de forma intimidante.

–Escucha de una buena vez, inútil. – el tono iriente de su voz dejó helada a la rubia – ¡Estoy harto de escucharte parlotear a mi lado como una cotorra! ¡Que no me ayuda en nada! ¡Y ya cállate que tu voz me irrita!

Esta vez, las palabras de Neji, acompañadas del toque hiriente en el tono de su voz, fueron demasiado para dejar pasar, incluso para la mismísima Yamanaka Ino. Podía soportar de todo, menos que la llamaran "inútil". Aquello dolía demasiado en su ego. Esta vez, Neji logró su objetivo, y pronto pudo ver cómo la expresión en la rubia cambiaba dramáticamente.

–Como quieras. – dijo ella en tono ensombrecido, para luego darse media vuelta y dirigirse hacia las mismas rocas donde antes él se sentara.

"_Perfecto, ahora por fin me va a dejar tranquilo"_ fue lo primero que pasó por la mente de Neji antes de sonreír y continuar con su misión.

.

Minutos después, luego de que los rayos de luz del sol terminaran por abandonarlos, aún continuaban ambos en aquel lugar, y Neji aún no podía cumplir con su objetivo. Y por algún extraño motivo, no podía concetrarse. "_¿Tenia que molestarse tanto? ¡Ni que le hubiera dicho algo malo! ¿Lo único que hice fue decirle que se callara? Apuesto a que ya se lo han dicho antes…" _

Cansado, desactivó su Byakugan y se sentó en el verde prado para descansar por unos instantes. Aquella misión estaba resultando más complicada de lo que había pensado, y esa estúpida flor le estaba viendo la cara de idiota. Y el silencio a su alrededor ya comenzaba a hacerse insoportale...

–Yamanaka-san…

Llamó con desgano a su compañera. La aludida no contestó.

–Yamanaka-san…

La llamó por segunda vez, sin lograr nada.

–Ino, te estoy hablando…

La tercera llamada tampoco logró resultado alguno.

Irritado, el Hyuuga se levantó y giró hacia las rocas para encararla, pero no la encontró. _"¿Y ahora donde diablos se metió la calabaza parlante?"_ se preguntó molesto, para luego inspeccionar los alrededores, sin mucho éxito. Preocupado, activó su Kekke Genkai y examinó el lugar, para terminar encontrándola tras las mismas rocas donde se sentara minutos atrás, tendida sobre el suelo. Con molestia, se aproximó al lugar, para terminar encontrándola recostada dormida con la cabeza apoyada sobre una pequeña roca, con el largo cabello dorado cubriendo su rostro.

Fastidiado, se acercó a ella y le levantó el cabello del rostro, dispuesto despertarla cuanto antes, pero terminó encontrándola con los ojos ligeramente hinchados. _"¿Acaso… Estuvo llorando?" _Curioso, se agachó frente a ella y acercó ligeramente a su rostro, dispuesto a corroborar sus suposiciones, cuando de pronto, y ante su sorpresa, Ino abrió sus enormes y azulados ojos de golpe, y lo primero que encontró frente a ella fue al Hyuuga examinándola como si fuera rata de laboratorio.

–¡Ahhh! – gritó ella con sorpresa. – ¿Qué haces mirándome de esa forma, y tan de cerca?

–Te quedaste dormida – recrimino él con molestia, para pronto alejarse de ella.

–¿Dormida? ¿Yo?– preguntó ella, mientras se sujetaba la cabeza algo mareada.

–Sí, te quedaste dormida y me dejaste solo con todo el trabajo.

–Pero… – con esfuerzo, la Yamanaka se incorporó hasta quedar sentada, para luego observar hacia el Hyuuga con confusión en su mirada. – pensé que querías estar solo. ¿Qué no era eso lo que querías?

–Ajá. – contestó a secas Neji.

–Entonces… no entiendo.

Aquello dejó confundido al de ojos platinados. _"Y ahora que…"_

–Y puedo saber, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que entiendes? – preguntó serio el Hyuuga.

–Bueno, primero me dices que me calle y que te deje en paz. – esperó el asentimiento de Neji antes de continuar. – Pero ahora que te has quedado solo, vienes hasta acá y me despiertas solo para molestarme. ¿Entonces que quieres que haga?

Neji se quedó pensativo ante las palabras de la rubia, y no supo que contestar. Tenía que admitir, aunque doliera, que ella tenía razón.

Hasta hacía menos de media hora, lo único que había hecho Neji era quejarse de la molesta voz de la rubia, y luego de gritarle que se callara y le dejara en paz, terminó consiguiendo lo que tanto anhelaba: silencio. Silencio hasta el extremo, silencio total. Un silencio que lo llenó de gozo y felicidad durante… los primeros cinco segundos. Pero pronto ese silencio se convirtió en algo asfixiante. Los segundos se transformaron en horas y el tiempo le pareció correr tan lento, que le pareció una eternidad. Se estaba aburriendo, más de lo que cualquiera podía soportar, incluso alguien como él. Y luego de media hora en esa situación, sintió que no soportaría más.

Y fue entonces cuando lo que menos imaginaba, ocurrió. De pronto, comenzó a extrañar las discusiones y peleas con Ino, y lo molesto e irritante de su voz. O el placer excelso que le daba humillarla y sacarla de sus casillas hasta hacerla reventar de cólera. De seguro, su mente se inclinaba más por lo último. Sin embargo, algo era cierto: la extrañaba.

Respiró hondo y volteó nuevamente hacia la Yamanaka, para encontrarla a la expectativa de una respuesta suya.

–Lo que pasa es que… ya anocheció, y aún no encuentro la cosa esa.

–flor, y no cualquier flor, la orquídea azulada.

–lo que sea.

–Entonces apresúrate porque tenemos que volver pronto. – dicho esto, la de cabellos dorados le dio la espalda al castaño e hizo ademán de acostarse para seguir descansando, cuando de pronto una mano lo detuvo.

–Espera un momento. – habló el castaño.

–¡Arshhh! – Se quejó ella, irritada – ¿Y ahora que quieres?

–Que no te desentiendas de la misión y que me ayudes a buscar la puta flor esa.

–¿A sí? ¿No que no me necesitas?

Pronto el de ojos perlados se levantó y se quedó parado frente a la florista.

–Cierto, eres un estorbo, pero situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas.

Irritada, la de ojos azules se levantó y, al borde de un ataque de histeria (el enésimo del día), soltó todo aquello que tanto se había estado aguantando de decir, lo poco que aún no había dicho de Hyuuga Neji.

–¡¿Así que soy un estorbo?! – Alzó la voz, ofendida – ¡Pues déjame decirte que tú eres un engreído, malgeniado y egocéntrico! ¡Y te crees superior a los demás solo porque eres bueno como ninja! ¡Pero como persona eres un asco!

Las palabras de Ino pronto causaron irritación en el Hyuuga, quien terminó por volver a perder la paciencia (también por enésima vez en el día), y dejó fluir todo lo que le quería decir en su cara a la rubia.

–¡¿Así que soy un asco de persona?! ¡Pues tú eres una histérica y gritona! ¡Y un estorbo! ¡Y eres irritable, petulante, engreída, insoportable! ¡Y…. y…

De pronto, el Hyuuga cayó, y sus ojos (los cuales estaban sin los efectos del byakugan) se quedaron fijos en un punto en particular, uno a pocos metros atrás de su rubia y orgullosa oponente.

–¿¡Y?! – retó con un fuerte grito la rubia, sin percatarse del hecho. –¿¡Y qué?!

–Y… y… – de pronto, el Hyuuga se quedó en blanco, y solo dijo una palabra. – increíblemente hermosa.

Aquello dejó boquiabierta a Ino. _"¿Hermosa? ¿Acaso dijo… hermosa?"_. Al instante, la florista sintió que su corazón comenzó a bombear agitado, que la sangre le subió directamente a las mejillas, y que la temperatura a su alrededor subió repentinamente por lo menos unos cuarenta grados.

No sabía que decir, como reaccionar, o que hacer. ¿En verdad era cierto lo que acababa de oír? ¿Hyuuga Neji le acababa de decir que era hermosa? ¡Imposible! ¿Acaso el acababan de decir hermosa, y lo acababa de oír precisamente de los labios del ser más frío y apático en toda la aldea de la Hoja, después de Uchiha Sasuke? Aquello era demasiado para ser cierto.

–¿He… hermosa? – preguntó con temor, aún dudando que de lo que acababa de oír fuera cierto.

–Si, es hermosa. – contestó el de ojos perlados, sin desviar su mirada de lo que había llamado su atención con anterioridad.

Ino tardó un poco en reaccionar, y notar que Neji observaba fijamente hacia un punto, que no era precisamente ella.

–¿Es? ¿Es hermosa? – preguntó confundida. – ¿De qué exactamente estas hablando, Hyuuga?

–¿De que más? De la orquídea azulada. – contestó frío el de ojos perlados. – creo que la encontré, está ahí tras de ti y es simplemente… hermosa.

"_¿La… orquídea azulada?" _se dijo mentalmente con cierto toque de decepción que no supo descifrar. Lentamente, volteó hacia la misma dirección donde observaba el de ojos perlados, para terminar encontrando aquella flor que tanto habían buscado, y que ahora lamentaba haber encontrado._"¿Entonces… se refería a eso?"_. En ese momento, se dio cuenta que lo de "hermosa" no lo había dicho por ella.

Sin percatarse del desconcierto en Ino, Neji se dirigió hacia el punto que observaba con tanta atención, y se agachó para poder apreciar la orquídea azulada en todo su esplendor, a la luz de la luna. Ahí estaba, aquella que tantos dolores de cabeza le había causado, y que por fin lograba encontrar. Y había estado ahí todo el tiempo, escondida justo en el único lugar que no quería ver, tras Ino.

Resignada, la florista se acercó también hacia la flor que tanto habían buscado, y de su bolso sacó un pequeño macetero vacío. Luego cogió una pequeña pala que también traía consigo, y con sumo cuidado extrajo la flor desde su raíz, para luego depositarla en el recipiente. Terminada su labor, sonrió con aire melancólico, y apenas dijo una palabra.

–¿Regresamos?

.

.

Aún estaban terminando de empacar el equipo de Ino, cuando de pronto una duda surcó la mente de Neji..

–Y… ¿De verdad esa flor va a lograr que Sakura perdone a Naruto?

–¿Esta flor? – preguntó confundida Ino. – pues, la verdad, no lo creo.

Neij casi se cae de espaldas al escuchar la respuesta de la rubia.

–¿Y por qué crees eso? – preguntó consternado el Hyuuga.

–Porque, hasta donde recuerdo, Sakura le tiene alergia. Y eso es algo que Shikamaru conoce perfectamente.

Ante aquella respuesta, el Hyuuga no quiso preguntar más. Sin embargo, le aún quedaba una duda pendiente… _"Entonces, ¿para que Shikamaru quería que encontráramos esa maldita flor?_

Sin querer saber más, dejó el tema para otro momento, y ambos partieron con direccion al orfanato de Konoha.

.

* * *

Mientras tanto, frente a la casa de Sakura, dos individuos se encontraban de lo más serios, pero sin saber que hacer. Se suponía que la misión que les habían encomendado era la más fácil de todas. Nada del otro mundo. Nada imposible de realizar…

–_Ustedes dos solo tienen que traer a Sakura al orfanato una hora luego del atardecer. – les había dicho Shikamaru horas atrás. – del resto nos encargamos nosotros._

Su misión era simple. Tenían que llevar a Haruno Sakura, asegurándose de que ella no sospechara nada al respecto, hasta el orfanato de Konoha. Nada fuera de lo normal. Nada del otro mundo. Nada que dos hábiles ninjas con las capacidades de Tenten y Rock Lee no pudieran realizar. O al menos, eso pensaron al principio...

Los aludidos asintieron ante las palabras del artífice de tan confuso plan, y al instante partieron con la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y la sensación de victoria casi palpable entre sus manos.

Sin embargo, dos horas más tarde, esa sonrisa ya se les había borrado del rostro de ambos, y no hacían más que discutir airadamente…

–¿¡Estas loco?! – gritó enfurecida una kunoichi de cabellos castaños, amarrado en dos curiosos moñitos. – ¿O es que acaso quieres morir joven?

–¿¡Y acaso tienes una mejor idea?! – retó a la joven un shinobi de las mallas verdes apretadas y amplias cejas. – No nos queda de otra, tenemos que… secuestrar a Sakura.

–Esto tiene que ser una broma, Lee… – habló una convencida Tenten.

–Ya te dije que la única opción que nos queda, es secuestrar a Sakura. – esta vez, las pablaras del de mayas verdes sonaron más convincentes.

Tenten observó nuevamente a su compañero con la duda grabada en su rostro. Para nada le convencía la idea de secuestrar a Sakura, sobre todo considerando los grandes peligros que corrían con ello. A demás, ella era su amiga y no podía hacerle algo así. Sin embargo, la situación ya comenzaba a complicárseles demasiado, y aún no encontraban un mejor plan. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, por esta única vez en la vida, el plan de Rock Lee podía no ser tan malo...

–¿Estas seguro que "secuestrarla" es la única forma?– preguntó ella, menos desconfiada que antes.

–Sí. – afirmó seguro el shinobi. – a demás, recuerda que ya intentamos de todo y nada dio resultado.

Tenten puso expresión de descontento al escuchar la última frase de su amigo, pero pronto tuvo que admitir que aquello era cierto. Habían intentado de todo, y al decir "de todo" es que en realidad habían intentado DE TODO, pero no habían logrado más acercarse unos cuantos centímetros a Sakura, antes de que ella les hiciera demostración gratuita de su hiper-fuerza.

–Tienes razón, nada dio resultado.– tuvo que confesar, molesta.

–¿Ves? No nos queda de otra, ¡Tenemos que secuestrarla! – pronto el de mallas verdes se dejó llevar por su estúpida llama de su juventud, y comenzó a hablar eufórico – a demás, nosotros dos, como buenos shinobis que somos… ¡Debemos lograr nuestra misión con éxito! ¡Cueste lo que cueste! ¡Tenemos que…

Antes que pudiera continuar, terminó recibiendo un buen golpe por parte de su compañera.

–No hagas tanto ruido, baka. – le calló su amiga, para luego hablar, aún con voz de desconfianza. – está bien, Lee. Acepto… acepto tu idea.

Su compañero tuvo que contener un grito de emoción antes de recibir otro golpe de su amiga.

–Pero antes debemos armar una estrategia. – aseguró la de moñitos, con el rostro serio. – lo primero que debemos tener en cuenta es cuidarnos de sus golpes, recuerda que tiene una fuerza descomunal y…

–Descuida. – se adelantó a callarla pronto Lee, con una confianza en el rostro que hasta daba miedo. – mientras logremos sujetarle las manos y los pies, será pan comido.

Tenten observó nuevamente con desconfianza a su amigo, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Luego echó otro vistazo al interior de la habitación, para terminar soltando un sonoro suspiro..

Rock Lee esperó paciente a que su compañera se relajara, para luego observarla con seguridad a los ojos. Luego de sonreírle, apretó con fuerza el saco que llevaba en la mano, y le dio las últimas indicaciones, antes de que ambos se dispusieran a cumplir con su misión. Una misión prácticamente suicida.

.

.

.

Y pronto dos sombras encapuchadas lograron entrar a la habitación de la Haruno, y la tomaron desprevenida. Una de ellas sujetó hábilmente las manos de la kunoichi, y la otra aprovechó el momento para hacerla dormir. Lo que hacen dos hábiles ninjas dispuestos a cumplir con su objetivo, un pañuelo chorreando de cloroformo y mucha, pero mucha estupidez.

Una vez lograron su objetivo, las sombras colocaron a su presa dentro de los costales que llevaban cargando en sus manos, y se dispusieron a partir con rumbo hacia el orfanato de Konoha.

* * *

Mientras tanto, inocente de todo lo que estaba pasando, Naruto se encontraba tomando un relajante baño en la parte trasera de la sección de hombres del orfanato de Konoha.

Apenas llevaba unos minutos en aquel lugar, pero ya podía sentir como el silencio del ambiente comenzaba a aburrirle. De pronto, recordó lo que había comentado Temari, que su hermano también estaba en ese lugar.

–¿Kankuro? – Llamó al shinobi de Suna – ¿Kankuro? ¿Estas ahí?

–Sí.. – oyó desde el otro extremo de la habitación, la respuesta del shinobi.

Naruto sonrió satisfecho ante la respuesta del mayor, sin embargo, pronto el silencio volvió a reinar en el ambiente. El marionetista no dijo nada más.

Pronto se puso meditar, intentó encontrar algún tema en común del que pudieran conversar, pero nada bueno se le ocurrió. La verdad, es que no recordaba haber cruzado más de dos palabras en su vida con Kankuro, y seguramente solo habían sido insultos. A demás, lo único que se le venía a la mente era hablar de Sakura. Una Sakura que en esos momentos, debía odiarlo a muerte…

De pronto, una idea cruzó la mente del portador del Kyuubi. Se le ocurrió que tal vez, dada la diferencia de edad con otro shonobi, éste podría darle un buen consejo sobre mujeres, y eso es lo que iba a hacer, pedirle consejo.

–Oye Kankuro, tu que eres mayor que yo, debes saber mucho de mujeres, ¿Cierto?

–Si.

–¿Si?, entonces, ¿Te puedo hacer un par de preguntas?

–Si.

–Perfecto. Primero, dime… ¿Cómo sabes cuando te gusta realmente una chica? Porque… verás, todo el mundo me anda preguntando por qué me gusta Sakura, pero por más que lo intento, no se como responder, como si las palabras no llegaran a mis labios. A veces, he oido decir que hay cosas que no se pueden expresar con palabras, ¿Tu crees que por eso no puedo expresar lo que siento por Sakura?

–Si.

–Entiendo... porque, en verdad, sé que me gusta, y más que eso. Sé que es más que un simple: "Me gusta porque es bonita"; pero no puedo expresarlo con palabras. ¿Alguna vez has sentido algo similar?

–Si.

–Vaya… tú si que me comprentes. – afirmó sonriente Naruto. – Oye, ¿Te puedo hacer otra pregunta?

–Si.

–Tu sabrás por casualidad, ¿Qué es lo que buscan las mujeres? Digo, porque antes pensaba que solo les gustaban los chicos fríos que las tratan mal, de esos como Sasuke, pero, ¿No creo que a todas les guste eso, cierto? ¿Digo, no les puede gustar el maltrato, cierto?

–Si.

–¿Sabes? A veces creo que ni ellas saben lo que están buscando.

–Si.

–¿Y que es lo que esperan de una cita? Porque antes yo pensaba que solo bastaba con estar con la persona a que se amaba, pero creo que hace falta más que eso. Digo, la verdad es que estaba muy emocionado por mi cita con Sakura, pero siento que faltó algo. No lo digo por lo mala que fue, aparte de eso siento que faltó algo más, y por eso no funcionó. ¿Tu crees que por ese "algo" que faltó, nos fue tan mal en nuestra cita?

–Si, definitivamente si.

–Aún no se que es, pero se que quiero averiguarlo. Porque en verdad, las mujeres merecen el esfuerzo, ¿Cierto?

–Claro que si.

–Y si descubro que fue lo que nos faltó... ¿Tú crees que exista alguna posibilidad de que arregle lo que me pasó hoy con Sakura-chan? –Por supuesto que sí.

–¿Sí? entonces... ¿Aún tengo oportunidad con Sakura-chan?

–Sí.

–¡¿Aún crees que pueda?!

–¡Sí!

–Entonces... ¡Voy a luchar por ella! ¡Voy a intentarlo con todas mis fueras! ¡De veras!

–¡Si!

–¡¡¡Si!!! ¡Voy a luchar por el amor de Sakura-chan! – gritó efusivo el rubio, levantándose de su tina sin importarle que no llevara nada puesto debajo. – ¡Muchas gracias, Kankuro!

–Si, si, si…

Fue lo último que escuchó el rubio decir al hermano mayor del Kazekage, antes de cambiarse y luego salir de aquel lugar, con las energías renovadas, y listo para solucionar todos sus problemas. Porque Naruto no se iba a dejar vencer, y estaba dispuesto a luchar por arreglar su… "Cita con Sakura-chan"

.

.

.

.

Segundos después, en el baño de hombres…

–Kankuro-sama, lo manda llamar su hermana.

–Si.

–Kankuro-sama… Kankuro-sama…

–Si.

Al ver que el mayor no reaccionaba, pronto el menor paso la mano por su rostro, logrando con ello despertar su atención.

Molesto por ver su sesión de baño interrumpida, el marionetista se sacó de los oídos sus audífonos y detuvo la cinta que estaba escuchando, la de su nuevo libro de autosuperación personal:: "Sea positivo, diga siempre que… SI"; y luego salió de la ducha para ir a atender al llamado de su hermana.

Y así fue como, sin saberlo, Kankuro sí le había hecho de "Doctora corazón".

.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 8.**

Lo sé, este capítulo pueda que no haya avanzado mucho, pero en realidad era para dejar todo listo para el siguiente, que es el final. A demás, si lo ven bien, ahora ya se sabe más sobre el verdadero plan de Shikamaru, y Naruto ya pudo exponer sus veraderos sentimientos, aunque nadie lo escuchara. (version alargada para expresar más sentimiento en Naruto, por recomendación de Leonardo).

(En verdad, siento que debí acabar este fic en el capi 6, me lamento por no haberlo hecho)

Saludos.

Comentarios, críticas y otros, saben como hacerlos...


	9. Chapter 9

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Por una cita con Sakura-chan**

**Capítulo 9**

.

En algún lugar de la aldea de la Hoja, una kunoichi de cabellos rosados acababa de despertarse en medio de la oscuridad, solo para descubrir que se encontraba dentro de un costal, doblada y atada de manos y pies, y que estaba siendo llevada a algún lugar del que no tenía idea y en contra de su voluntad. En conclusión, había sido secuestrada.

Aún aturdida por los efectos del sedante, la joven intentó soltarse o luchar, pero su cuerpo aún estaba entumecido. Intentó gritar, pero una mordaza en la boca le impidió lograr su objetivo.

Resignada, resopló hondo y cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, cuando de pronto unas voces desde el exterior le llamaron la atención.

—En serio, ¿No crees que estamos exagerando?

—Pero no teníamos otra opción. Teníamos que llevar a Sakura cueste lo que cueste, por el bien de Naruto y….

Al escuchar esas voces, la joven pronto reaccionó. _Un momento, ¿Qué acaso esos no son…? ¿Y por qué rayos mencionan a Naruto?_ Se preguntó, antes de encontrar una respuesta a sus preguntas… y para cuando la tuvo, su rostro ensombreció hasta el límite, y el inner tomó posesión del cuerpo real…

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el orfanato de Konoha, Naruto acababa de salir de su sesión de baño totalmente relajado y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, seguro que lograría conseguir su objetivo: Arreglar su cita con Sakura-chan. Obviamente, el inocente ni se imaginaba lo que le estaba esperando…

Sonriente, el rubio caminó por la amplia residencia principal del orfanato, notando con sorpresa que el lugar había sido bien decorado y arreglado mientras él se bañaba, quedando mejor de lo que podía haber imaginado. Demasiado bueno para ser cierto. _Demasiado…_ Sin embargo, aquello no despertó su curiosidad ni sus sospechas. El tenía plena confianza en Shikamaru y su plan…

Y confiado, el rubio continuó caminando por la sala en busca de su amigo, hasta que pronto llegó a la puerta final, la que daba paso al patio central. Abrió la puerta con fuerza, y frente a él termino encontrando precisamente a quien tanto buscaba, quien estaba muy bien acompañado…

Si, Shikamaru y Temari se encontraban recostados en un par de sillas reclinables en medio del patio del orfanato, de espaldas a él y observando las estrellas del firmamento, y con las manos sujetas en el aire, y disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad del anochecer, en silencio.

Un silencio que pronto el rubio se apresuró en desvanecer….

—¡Hola chicos! — el salud efusivo del ninja hiperactivo hizo saltar del susto a ambos shinobis, causando pronto la ira de Temari.

—¡¡¡NARUTO!!! — gritó con fuerza la kunoichi de la arena, levantándose en el acto y señalando al rubio con su abanico, lista para atacar—. ¡¿Tienes idea del susto que acabas de darme!?

En el acto, el aludido retrocedió aterrado.

—Temari, yo… en verdad lo siento… — el rubio estaba listo para recibir la paliza de su vida, cuando de pronto una voz intervino justo a tiempo.

—¡Temari, espera!— habló pronto el castaño, para luego acercarse a la mayor y susurrarle en el oido—. No olvides lo que te dije.

Y en ese mismo momento, la rubia de la arena bajó el arma hasta el suelo.

—Como digas… — dijo con desgano, antes de pararse tras su silla y observar hacia un lado, buscando calmar su ira. Y es que no le quedaba de otra, ellos dos tenían un trato…

—Naruto, mejor siéntate acá con nosotros, estoy seguro que los demás vendrán pronto.

Aliviado, el rubio asintió ante la sugerencia del castaño, y pronto jaló una silla desde dentro de la residencia, para terminar colocándola justo en medio de Shikamaru y Temari, en donde se sentó de lo más cómodo a esperar. Aquello solo terminó provocando aún más la furia de la visitante de Suna…

—Yo lo mato…

La rubia de cuatro coletas estaba a punto de lanzarse por detrás sobre el rubio hiperactivo, cuando fue detenida a tiempo por el genio del clan Nara.

—Espera, Temari. Recuerda, el trato…

Y en el acto, la rubia bufó molesta y se sentó de mala gana sobre su silla. _"Si, todo sea por obtener eso… "_

Por otro lado, el Uzumaki nunca notó lo que pasó a sus espaldas.

Poco después, los tres shinobis estaban sentados observando las estrellas, cuando de pronto el rubio le dirigió la palabra al castaño.

—Oye Shikamaru… en serio, no te imaginas cuanto te agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo…

—No te preocupes Naruto. — sonrió fingido el castaño. — todo es parte del plan.

Luego de hablar, el Nara cogió una taza al lado suyo para beber algo de té.

—Cierto, el plan….— meditó Naruto, antes de reaccionar—. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Me podrías explicar cuál es tu plan?

El castaño por poco se atraganta con el jugo que estaba tomando ante la pregunta del rubio.

—¿Plan? — preguntó algo nervioso, antes de encontrar la forma de escabullirse del lío. — Pues, verás, mi plan es… un plan bastante efectivo, que diseñé precisamente para cumplir con nuestro objetivo, un plan perfecto que no va a caer en los mismos errores que cayó tu plan.

Naruto no llegó a notar cómo el castaño había desviado su pregunta, y continuó inocente con la conversación.

—Pero es que mi plan parecía ser tan perfecto…

—Pues ahí está tu error— cortó en el acto el castaño, para luego aclararse la garganta y continuar—. Verás, tu plan tenía demasiadas deficiencias y era inestable, no tenías estrategias de contingencia y los eslabones eran demasiado débiles.

La expresión de confusión tanto del rubio hiperactivo como de la chica de Suna le obligó a dar una mejor explicación.

—Miren—. esta vez, se dirigió a los dos. — El plan de Naruto consistía en una serie de pasos en serie que se debían cumplir al pie de la letra uno tras otro para que todo funcionara correctamente, ¿Cierto? — en el acto, los oyentes asintieron—. Bien, ahora imagínense ¿Qué pasa si uno de los pasos falla?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Temari le bastó al castaño para saber que ella ya había captado la idea. Sin embargo, el enorme signo de interrogación que acababa de aparecer justo sobre el rostro de Naruto, lo obligó a buscar una mejor manera de explicar su punto.

—A ver, lo digo de otra manera—. Al instante, cogió una pieza de carbón y comenzó a hablar — Te resumo tu plan: Tú querías que yo reemplazara a Tenten en su misión como guía de Temari y su hermano acá en Konoha, para que ella pueda venir al orfanato a reemplazar a Neji, ¿Cierto? Pero querías a Neji libre para que él pueda ir donde Ino a buscar la orquídea reemplazando a Hinata, ¿Estamos bien? — Preguntó, mientras graficaba los hechos en el suelo —, Entonces, tú querías a Hinata libre para que ella pudiera reemplazar a Sakura cuidando a Kiba, para que Sakura pudiera salir contigo. ¿Cierto?

El rubio asintió ante la explicación. Sí, eso es lo que él había planeado en un inicio, pero luego…

—Entonces, ¿Qué pasaba si uno de nosotros te fallaba? Digo, si uno de nosotros no pudiera cumplir con su parte en el plan— Preguntó, borrando de pronto a uno de los mencionados del diagrama, y dejando con ello un hueco imposible de llenar—. Como verás, basta con que uno falle para que todo el plan fracase, y ya que no tenías ningún plan de contingencia, y dado lo inestable de la cadena, las probabilidades de que fracasaras eran demasiado altas.

—¡Vaya! — fingió el rubio con aires de intelectual, antes de poner cara de confusión total, nuevamente— sigo sin entender.

Shikamaru casi se jala de los pelos, antes de respirar hondo y buscar otra forma de dar a entender su punto al despistado de su amigo.

—Te lo voy a explicar de una forma gráfica. Si cada parte de tu plan fuera como pequeñas piezas de dominó. — comenzó a dibujar las fichas una frente a la otra, alineadas. — y tu las alinearas una tras otra, entonces, ¿Qué pasa si yo dejo caer una?

—¿Se cae?

—¡¿Y luego?! — preguntó esperanzado el castaño.

—¿Se cae sobre la que sigue?

—¿Y después?

—Esta se cae sobre la que le seguía.

—¿Y que ocurre luego de eso? — preguntó una vez más el Nara, con bastante frustración en el tono de su voz..

—Pues… ¿Todas terminan cayéndose?

— ¡Exacto! — Exclamó en un salto el castaño, al fin satisfecho — Lo mismo pasó con tu plan.

—¡Ahhh ya entiendo! — habló un iluminado Naruto, para de pronto cambiar a una expresión de desconfianza. — Y por cierto, ¿Tu plan no va a fallar en lo mismo?

—Claro que no. — afirmo convencido el castaño. — Mi plan no hace que un paso dependa del otro, y si algo falla, siempre puedo encontrar una forma para corregirlo.

—¿Cualquier fallo?

—Cualquiera.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente. — afirmó convencido el castaño. — A demás, ¿Qué de malo podría pasar?

El castaño acababa de decir aquellas palabras con toda la confianza del mundo, cuando de pronto ocurrió aquello que no había calculado.

Ante sus ojos, y justo frente a ellos, aterrizaron en forma escandalosa nada más ni nada menos que Rock Lee y Tenten, quienes venían sonriendo a modo de victoria, y cargando un enorme costal en sus espaldas. Y en ese momento, Shikamaru palideció.

"_¡Oh por Kami! No me digan que en ese costal está…."_

—Shikamaru, trajimos a Sakura tal y como nos ordenaste— habló un sonriente Rock Lee, sacando pecho y levantando el pulgar en señal de victoria, bastante orgulloso de haber logrado cumplir con su objetivo.

Oh si, ahora sí que se había jodido todo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, a escasos metros del orfanato de Konoha, dos jóvenes caminaban llevando varias bandejas con viandas y otros que habían preparado esa misma tarde, sonrientes de haber logrado su objetivo. Sin embargo, también llevaban sobre ellos muchas dudas que debían ser resueltas, y que solo una persona podría contestar…

—¿Y por qué nos habrá mandado hacer tantas de estas cosas? — se quejó de pronto Kiba, quien iba montado sobre Akamaru, quien llegó oportunamente para ayudarlo a movilizarse con mayor facilidad. Por suerte, su hermana se lo había mandado al hospital, y éste le había seguido el rastro hasta la residencia Hyuuga.

—Yo… — titubeó Hinata antes de continuar—. Yo creo que… mejor le preguntamos al mismo Shikamaru cuando lleguemos, ¿No lo crees así, Kiba?

La expresión de inocencia en Hinata no hizo más que sonrojar a Kiba, quien ya comenzaba a sentirse culpable por quejarse tanto con su amiga, cuando ambos estaban en la misma situación. Y en ese momento, agachó la mirada y respiró hondo.

—Supongo que tienes razón—. Le habló con voz más calmada, antes de volver a mirarla y sonreír—. ¿Sabes, Hinata-chan? A veces me pregunto ¿De dónde sacarás tanta paciencia? Digo, tú nunca te molestas por nada, y estoy seguro de que motivos no te han faltado.

—Yo… — la de ojos perlados volteó la mirada hacia el camino frente a ella, antes de contestar—. Supongo que es cuestión de acostumbrarse.

En el acto, la Hyuuga volteó hacia el Inuzuka y le dio una cálida e inocente sonrisa, antes de volver a desviar la mirada y fijarla en el camino frente a ella. Y en ese momento, el rostro de su amigo se encendió más que nunca.

—Sí, acostumbrarse…

Hinata estaba a punto de decir algo más, cuando de pronto notaron que acababan de llegar al orfanato. Y en ese momento, decidieron entrar…

* * *

Volviendo al patio del orfanato….

—¿Sakura-chan? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? — Preguntó un entusiasmado Naruto, mientras buscaba en los alrededores señales de la chica de cabellos rosados. No pareció encontrar nada.

Pero pronto vería la realidad.

—Pues aquí mismo—. Le dijo sonriente el chico de mallas verdes, señalando con la mano el costal a su lado.

—¿Dónde? — el rubio continuó buscando a los alrededores, antes de fijar su mirada hacia donde estaba señalando el chico de las enormes cejas. Y en ese momento, palideció—. ¡No me digas que…

—¡¿Pero cómo se les ocurre traer así a Sakura?! — gritó de pronto Shikamaru, totalmente pasmado. Ni en la peor de las hipótesis había calculado que algo semejante llegara a pasar.

Claro está, no había contado con la astucia de Rock Lee…

—A mí no me miren—. Se apresuró a afirmar Tenten—. Todo fue idea de Lee.

—¿Y por qué la tienen aún así? — Volvió a hablar el castaño—. Desátenla, y rápido.

En el acto, Rock Lee se agachó y abrió el nudo con el que habían amarrado el costal, cuando de pronto un puño salió de golpe desde el interior de la bolsa, estrellándose estrepitosamente en su rostro y haciéndolo volar por los aires….

Y en ese momento, Shikamaru supo lo que era que ver un plan suyo, fallando.

—Me va a matar…— el rubio estaba a punto de huir, cuando de pronto vió algo que lo dejó paralizado.

Frente a él, emergiendo desde las profundidades de aquel sucio y roído costal, estaba comenzando a asomarse una kunoichi de aura oscura y mirada aterradora, más enfurecida que nunca, y con el aspecto aún más aterrador que el de su propio inner...

O si, ese día sí que iba a recibir "la" paliza de su vida.

—Sakura-chan, te juro que yo no tuve nada que ver con…

—¡¡¡Donde está el idiota ese de Rock Lee!!! — gritó de pronto Sakura, irritada—. ¡¡¡Tráiganmelo ahora mismo para terminar de molerlo a golpes!!!

—Sa… Sa… Saku… — se oyó débilmente una voz desde la chimenea del orfanato.

—Me temo que por ahora Rock Lee no está disponible, Sakura—. Le dijo convencido el castaño, antes de girarse a un lado y empujar al rubio hiperactivo frente a él, hasta dejarlo justo frente a la kunoichi.— pero… por otro lado, Naruto se muere por hablar contigo.

—¿Naruto? — la de cabellos rosados observó confundida al rubio hiperactivo, antes de recordar las palabras que había escuchado minutos atrás, cuando aún estaba siendo cargada dentro del costal. Y de pronto, observó a su compañero con mirada sádica — ¡Ahhh! cierto, contigo también tengo que hablar…

—Sakura—chan…. Te juro que yo no sabía nada de esto, todo salió de la mente extraña de Rock Lee y…

—¡¿Ah no?! ¿¡Entonces que rayos haces aquí?! ¡¿Y por qué el rarito me ha traído precisamente a este lugar, donde estás tú?!

—E… espera, eso si te puedo explicar…

—¿Explicar? ¡Pues primero explícaselo a mi puño!

Y en ese momento, el puño de la Haruno se estrelló con fuerza sobre la cabeza del shinobi más hiperactivo de la aldea de la Hoja, dejándolo prácticamente hecho pedazos.

En el acto, tanto Tenten como Shikamaru y Temari, comenzaron a dar pasos prudentes hacia atrás, alejándose de la escena.

—Pero Sakura, te juro que yo no sabía nada de…

—¿¡Cómo que no sabías nada?? ¿Acaso no sabías que el idiota de Rock Lee me drogó y me secuestró, y que con la ayuda de….

De pronto, la chica de cabellos rosados desvió la mirada hacia la de moñitos amarrados a los costados, quien en el acto tragó saliva y levantó las manos a modo de protección.

—Te juro que todo fue idea de Rock Lee. Tú sabes que yo jamás te haría algo así, ¿Cierto?

La chica de ojos jade observó con duda a su amiga de los moñitos, antes de darse un tiempo para meditar.

—Por ahora lo pasaré por alto. Primero tengo que arreglar cuentas con cierto par de idiotas…

Sakura estaba a punto de continuar con la masacre con Naruto, cuando de pronto unos ruidos llamaron su atención.

Desde el exterior, pudo ver a un grupo de personas llegando al lugar donde estaban, cargando una serie de cajas con lo que parecía ser comida para un banquete de por lo menos 20 personas.

—¿Qué rayos es eso?

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera contestar a las dudas de todos, por la puerta Sakura pudo ver entrar a quienes menos se imaginaba: Hyuuga Hinata e Inuzuka Kiba.

Y en ese momento, la ira en Sakura se incrementó aún más, si acaso fuera posible.

—¡¿Y qué rayos hace aquí Kiba?! —. Preguntó irritada, antes de colocarse frente al varón para comenzar a reprenderlo—. ¡Se supone que estabas en reposo! ¡No deberías esforzarte y… un momento, ¿Qué no se supone que Hinata lo iba a cuidar?

La Hyuuga sintió que deseaba desaparecer en ese momento, pero pronto se armó de valor para contestar.

—Ehhh sí, Sakura—chan, pero Kiba no parece estar tan mal—. La Hyuuga retrocedió prudentemente un par de pasos antes de continuar—. A demás, nosotros… vinimos a traer el encargo de Shikamaru. Lo que nos mandó traer para tu… cita.

—¿Cita? ¿Cuál cita?

Hinata aún estaba buscando las palabras para contestar a Sakura, cuando de pronto dos personas llegaron justo a tiempo, interrumpiendo la conversación.

—Hola frente de marquesina.

—¿Ino-cerda?—, preguntó Sakura, ahora más sorprendida que antes—. Y puedo saber ¿Qué haces tú acá? ¿Y con Neji?

—Nosotros, aquí trayendo esta hermosa orquídea azulada para tu cita. Aunque para ser honesta, creo que es un desperdicio completo.

—¿Cuál cita? ¿De qué rayos están hablando? — volvió a preguntar la de cabellos rosados, antes de que otra interrupción más impidiera que alguien le diera una respuesta.

—Chicos, ya todo está listo adentro para la cita.

Esta vez, la voz de Kankuro se hizo oír desde dentro de la casa principal del orfanato, llamando la atención de todos, sobre todo de Sakura, quien estaba más confundida que nunca.

—A ver, un momento, ¿Alguien me puede decir dónde rayos estoy? ¿Y de qué cita están hablando?

Shikamaru estaba a punto de contestar a las dudas de la Haruno, cuando de pronto una voz se oyó desde tras de él, interrumpiéndolo.

—Creo que mejor se lo explico yo, muchachos.

Armándose de valor, Naruto dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, y agachando la cabeza, comenzó a hablar.

—Todo esto es por mi culpa—. Al escuchar eso, todos estuvieron a punto de detener al rubio, pero este les pidió que no intervinieran—. Rock Lee te trajo hasta aquí solo porque quería ayudarme, y los chicos también están aquí por lo mismo. Ellos solo querían ayudarme a… — el rubio agachó aún más la cabeza que antes, para continuar—.a arreglar tu primera cita, la que yo arruiné en la tarde.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y observó a sus alrededores, aún confundida.

—Un momento, ¿Me puedes explicar exactamente qué rayos pasó aquí? ¿Y cómo terminaron metiéndose todos ellos en nuestra cita?

Naruto observó hacia el suelo y suspiró largo y tendido antes de comenzar a hablar. Después de todo, se trataba de una larga historia.

—Bueno, verás, es una larga historia…

En el acto, el rubio comenzó a contarle a Sakura como toda su travesía vivida aquella mañana, desde que le prometiera que él se encargaría de conseguirle un reemplazo para que ella pudiera ir a su cita con él. Una historia enredada plagada de soluciones que solo le daban más problemas a Naruto, y que terminaron involucrando a todos y cada uno de sus amigos ahí presentes…

Para cuando el rubio estaba por finalizar, Sakura sentía que la cabeza le comenzaba a dar vueltas. Aquello parecía un trabalenguas, y de los complicados. Una historia sin pies ni cabeza, totalmente disparatada, y que difícilmente podía tomarse como cierta… pero viniendo de Naruto, tenía que admitir que aquello fácilmente podía ser cierto. Pero si ella pensaba que eso era todo lo que había pasado, aún le faltaba escuchar mucho más…

—… pero cuando el puesto de Ichiraku se quemó, todo se vino abajo. Y ahí es donde Shikamaru dijo que podíamos aún solucionar las cosas y…

Naruto continuó explicándole a Sakura todo lo que había ocurrido luego de que ella lo dejara solo en el parque central de Konoha, y cómo todos sus amigos terminaron ayudándolo con su cita con ella.

"_Entonces… ¿Eso significa que Rock Lee me secuestró y metió en un asqueroso solo para ayudar a Naruto? ¿Qué Hinata y Kiba estaban trayendo comida para mí cita? ¿Y que Kankuro y Temari arreglaron este lugar para nosotros dos? ¿Y que la puerca me trajo esa flor para…. un momento, eso no tiene sentido, Ino sabe perfectamente que yo…"_

—Y así fue como ocurrió todo — Naruto agachó la cabeza nuevamente al momento de terminar con la explicación—. Comprendo si estás molesta conmigo y no quieres volver a hablarme, o si quieres golpearme, o ambos, pero yo solo quería decirte que….

En ese momento, la kunoichi bajó el puño que tenía levantado en señal de amenaza, y observó con otros ojos al rubio.

—Entonces, ¿Les pediste a todos que hicieran todo eso solo para… salir conmigo? — preguntó, con la voz calmada y una expresión totalmente diferente en su rostro.

Al instante, Naruto levantó el rostro y observó a la chica frente a él totalmente esperanzado.

—Si.

—Y cuando todo falló, ¿Todos hicieron esto para ayudarte?

—Si—. Esta vez, quienes contestaron a la pregunta fueron sus amigos, todos en coro.

De pronto, Sakura sintió que los ojos comenzaban a arderle y que la voz le estaba fallando, de la emoción. _"Entonces… ¿Naruto pasó por todo esto solo para tener una cita conmigo? ¿Solo…. por mí? ¿Y todos le ayudaron… para que pudiéramos tener nuestra cita?"_ se preguntó, sin poder creer que todo lo que le había contado Naruto, pudiera haber ocurrido en solo un día_. _

La de cabellos rosados volvió a levantar la mirada hacia sus amigos, y sonrió suavemente. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan… extrañamente contenta y orgullosa de tener amigos tan leales como los que tenía, aunque a veces utilizaran los métodos más extraños, como los de Rock Lee… con quien luego tendría una buena conversación.

Y por Naruto, podía estar segura que también sentía cierta admiración, de un modo aún más extraño que por sus amigos. En cierto modo, sabía en el fondo que Naruto podía llegar a ser el tipo más idiota que jamás había conocido en su vida, pero también sabía que él era el más inocente y bueno de todos, y que jamás haría algo por herirla, porque él… él sí la quería. Y que podía estar segura que nadie en el mundo sería capaz de hacer todo lo que él había hecho, por tener una cita con ella. Nadie.

—Oigan, yo…

Habló con dificultad, sintiendo que la voz le fallaba. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de continuar, Shikamaru se le adelantó.

—Sí, nosotros entendemos que estés emocionada y contenta y todo eso, pero creo que será mejor que vayan pasando porque todo está listo para que disfruten de su cita y…

En el acto, el castaño cogió rápidamente a Sakura y a Naruto por las manos y comenzó a arrastrarlos hacia el interior de la casa, pero justo en ese momento algo llamó la atención de la Haruno. "_Un momento, ¿¡Desde cuando hace falta tanta comida y toda una casa para una cita?! ¡¿Y por qué Ino me ha traído una flor a la que le tengo alergia?!"_ O si, de seguro algo malo tenía que haber en todo esto.

—Oye Shikamaru— Sakura se libró en un movimiento del agarre del castaño y lo obligó a detenerse, antes de continuar—. ¿Estás seguro que todo esto ha sido solo para que Naruto y yo tengamos una cita?

Las palabras de la kunoichi pronto despertaron la atención de todos.

—¿A… qué te refieres? — preguntó el Nara, en un mal intento por fingir inocencia.

—Bueno, primero que nada me sorprende la cantidad de comida que les has mandado preparar a Hinata y Kiba. ¿Acaso todo eso es solo para Naruto y yo?

Shikamaru palideció en ese instante.

—Sí, eso mismo veníamos a preguntarte—. Alzó de pronto la voz un desconfiado Kiba. En el acto, la Hyuuga se acercó a su amigo y ambos observaron fijamente al Nara.

—A, es que….

—¿Y porqué toda una sala para una cita? — Continuó presionando la Haruno—. ¿Qué acaso no bastaba con un par de sillas y una mesa a la luz de la luna? ¿¡Incluso aquí mismo en este patio?!

Inmediatamente, Kankuro y Temari se acercaron a la escena y también observaron con sospecha al Nara. Éste solo retrocedió un par de pasos hasta terminar topándose con Neji e Ino, quienes también lo estaban mirando fijamente.

—¿Y qué hay de la orquídea azulada? Yo le tengo alergia a esa cosa y si más no lo recuerdo, tú estuviste presente el día que lo descubrí.

En ese momento, el genio palideció al recordar una escena ocurrida años atrás. Aquel día, Sakura y él habían sido citados por Ino en la florería Yamanaka, para enseñarles la primera orquídea azulada que había logrado capturar. Ese mismo día terminaron internando a Sakura en el hospital, en donde llegó hecha una bola roja ardiente. Y él recordaba perfectamente ese acontecimiento.

—Verás…

Y justo cuando Shikamaru planeaba excusarse diciendo que se había olvidado del hecho, Temari lo delató.

—Esa orquídea es para mí. Llevo años oyendo hablar de esa flor y Shikamaru me la prometió a cambio de que mandara arreglar la sala principal del orfanato para... — de pronto, la rubia volteó hacia el castaño y lo observó seria, con esa mirada que podía matar a cualquiera—. ¡Hey! Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Para qué necesitas toda una sala solo para una cita?

Shikamaru tragó saliva y estaba a punto de idear el perfecto plan de escape, cuando de pronto Naruto intervino por él.

—¡Oigan! ¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes? — Habló, colocándose delante del castaño a modo de defensa—. Shikamaru es nuestro amigo y estoy seguro que él no haría nada por hacerme daño, o a ustedes. El jamás ha actuado por su propio beneficio, y no sería capaz de utilizarnos o utilizarlos a ustedes para algún propósito que desconozcamos, y mucho menos se aprovecharía de nosotros. A demás, les recuerdo que, incluso sabiendo que no voy a poder ayudarle con la fiesta de cumpleaños de Chouji que es para mañana, él igual estuvo aquí y se quedó para ayudarme a….

De pronto, el mismo Naruto se quedó callado y volteó con los ojos totalmente abiertos para mirar a Shikamaru. Y en ese mismo instante, todo quedó esclarecido.

—O sea que... ¿Nos metiste a todos en todos estos apuros... solo para solucionar tu problema con la fiesta de Chouji?

.

.

.

.

Y pocos segundos después, la masacre comenzó.

**

* * *

**

Fin del capítulo 9.

Mil disculpas a todos por la tardanza y por lo pobre del capítulo que lamentablemente no es el último, pero que deja todo ya bastante esclarecido. Me hubiera gustado hacer algo más interesante, pero hasta ahí llego por ahora.

Les voy anunciando que el próximo capítulo es lo que iba a ser el epílogo, pero mejor lo hago un capítulo completo, y será la mismísima cita de Sakura y Naruto. Y ese capítulo no tardará tanto, lo pienso comenzar ahora mismo luego de subir este.

No se si lo hayan notado, pero hubo un pequeño cambio en el formato. Ahora estoy utilizando el guión largo en vez del corto, y eso es algo que deberé modificar luego en los otros, por estética.

A todos, gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, y nuevamente disculpas por la tardanza.

Saludos.


	10. Chapter 10

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Por una cita con Sakura-chan**

**Capítulo 10**

.

.

—_¡Hey! ¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes? — Habló de pronto un preocupado Naruto, colocándose delante del castaño a modo de defensa—. Shikamaru es nuestro amigo y…_

Las palabras que Naruto soltó seguro en defensa del Nara pronto se hicieron más y más débiles, a la vez que éste y los demás comenzaba a abrir los ojos ante el engaño que acababa de sufrir...

"_¿Acaso Shikamaru nos estuvo utilizando todo este tiempo para que le organicemos la fiesta de Chouji? ¿Y todo mientras él se quedaba aquí descansando tranquilo junto a Temari? ¿Y encima les mandaba a traerle los regalos para la novia?"_

De pronto, todos voltearon con la mirada encendida de ira hacia Shikamaru, y comenzaron a tronar los dedos, listos para atacar….

Y en ese momento, el castaño tragó saliva y solo atinó a juntar las manos y mirar al cielo, encomendándose a Kami-sama.

.

.

.

.

* * *

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Una semana después…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

* * *

.

.

Una mesa para dos se alzaba impecablemente decorada en la parte más alta de la colina junto a las cinco cabezas de los kages, iluminada apenas por la luz de la luna que se alzaba orgullosa sobre ellos, acompañada por unas cuantas estrellas que brillaban chispeantes a su alrededor. Desde su ubicación, se podía apreciar una perfecta vista de toda la ciudad y sus alrededores, y una música suave armonizaba con la paz del lugar.

Sobre dicha mesa, un fino mantel se extendía de lado a lado, y una fina rosa se alzaba impecable en el centro de la misma, dándole un toque romántico especial. Y a los lados, dos únicas sillas habían sido colocadas una frente a la otra, mismas que ahora estaban siendo ocupadas por las dos personas para las que había sido preparado todo eso…

El lugar perfecto, para la cita perfecta.

Sin embargo, bastaba con echarle un vistazo a la pareja, para notar que lo último que parecía estar teniendo, era una cita...

.

.

—Jajajajaja…. Jajajaja.

Se oyeron de pronto unas fuertes carcajadas provenientes de la colina mencionada, en donde dos personas parecían tener la cita más… ¿divertida? que cualquiera pudiera imaginarse.

Y es que en verdad, esos dos tenían motivos hasta de sobra para reírse….

—… ¿Y recuerdas la cara que puso Ino cuando se dio cuenta que la flor esa no era para nuestra cita?

La imagen de la Yamanaka enrojeciendo de la ira y con una enorme vena saltando en la frente hizo reír a Sakura a carcajada limpia por largos segundos, antes de poder recuperar el aliento para volver a hablar…

—Pero esa no se compara en nada con la que puso Neji cuando se dio cuenta que pasó toda esa tarde con Ino solo para que Shikamaru pudiera hacerle el "regalito" a Temari.

El rubio rió tan fuerte ante el recuerdo que terminó doblándose y cogiéndose con la mano el estómago, adolorido por tanto reir. Y es que de solo recordar la mirada asesina que puso Hyuuga cuando se dio cuenta del engaño…

Pero pronto logró recuperar la compostura, antes de continuar…

—¿Y que hay de la cara de Rock Lee cuando le estampaste el puño en la cara?

En el acto, Sakura rió con tanta fuerza que casi se cae de la silla, antes de recuperarse y observar al rubio con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, provocando que éste se sonrojara.

Pero lo que dijo luego…

—Pues eso no se compara en nada con la que tú pusiste cuando me viste salir del costal.

El comentario no le cayó en gracia a Naruto.

—Si claro, ríete de mí, pero no me vas a negar que nada se le compara a la cara que puso Shikamaru cuando nos dimos cuenta de su plan.

De pronto, ambos shinobis callaron y se observaron serios por unos segundos, para luego comenzar a reír más fuerte que nunca, tanto que de seguro debieron escucharlos por toda la ciudad.

Y las risas continuaron por bastante tiempo, hasta que de pronto Sakura se obligó a respirar hondo, haciendo un esfuerzo por borrarse la risa de la cara y volver a la realidad. Y es que, aun faltaba que pidieran lo más importante de la cena.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, falta el postre— de inmediato, la de cabellos rosados cogió una campanita que estaba en el centro de la mesa junto a la rosa, y la sacudió.

Y dos segundos más tarde, apareció al lado suyo un joven trigueño vestido de smoking, con el cabello engomado hacia atrás y la mirada más desinteresada que pudieran existir.

—Qué se les ofrece.

Sakura observó irritada al castaño antes de hablar.

—El postre. Y lo traes rápido, que no pienso esperar.

—Como diga—. Inclinó la cabeza el varón, para luego incorporarse y caminar, susurrando débilmente un "vieja amargara" al aire.

Y en ese mismo momento, Sakura enfureció.

—¡¡¡Qué dijiste!!! —grito la Haruno, levantándose en el acto y alzando el puño en forma amenazante hacia su "mesero de turno", quien a tiempo logró huir de ella.

Por su parte, Naruto intento aliviar la furia de su amiga.

—Neee, Sakura-chan, ¿Es necesario que sigamos tratando tan mal a Shikamaru?

—¿¡Necesario?! — Gritó enfurecida la Haruno, haciendo retroceder a su amigo del susto—. ¿¡Acaso ya olvidaste los líos en los que nos metió por su estúpido plan?! ¡Diablos! ¡Fui secuestrada! ¡Neji tuvo que aguantarse a Ino toda una tarde! ¡Temari tuvo que quedarse encerrara en un horrible orfanato justo el día de sus vacaciones en Konoha! ¡Hinata tuvo que cocinar para cuarenta personas! ¡Y Rock Lee terminó atorado en la chimenea por siete horas! ¡Y…

—Bueno, lo de Rock Lee no fue precisamente culpa de Shikamaru… — susurró débilmente el Uzumaki. Para su suerte, Sakura no lo escuchó.

—¡Y… y…. y… ! ¡Diablos! ¡¿Y que hay con todo lo que te hizo pasar a ti?! ¡Casi te mato a golpes por su culpa! —. Terminó de hablar, relajándose y dejándose caer sobre su silla, para luego observar con preocupación a su amigo.

En el fondo, Sakura sabía que Naruto era un chico bueno, y que si cometía un error, o dos, o un par de decenas, no era porque fuera una mala persona, o porque tuviera intenciones de hacerle daño a alguien. Por ello, saber que por poco termina moliendo a golpes a su mejor amigo por culpa de Shikamaru y su estúpido plan, en verdad la ponía furiosa.

En ese momento, Naruto sonrió justo antes de continuar.

—Pues yo creo que ya deberíamos dejarlo pasar.

Sakura bufó molesta antes de volver a mirar a su amigo, con esa sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba. Diablos, su inocencia en verdad podía rayar con la estupidez, pero tenía que admitir que ese era precisamente su encanto, eso que lo hacía tan especial.

Y sin darse cuenta, la Haruno se quedó observando por más tiempo del debido a Naruto, al punto que sus mejillas se sonrosaron levemente y de sus ojos jade pareció salir un tenue brillo enternecedor, haciendo que Naruto lo tomara de otra forma.

—Y… ¿Ahora sí me vas a dar un beso?

El cambio brusco de conversación de Naruto hizo a Sakura sobresaltarse, antes de darse cuenta lo que había dicho. Y cuando eso ocurrió…

—¿¡Y a ti quien te ha dicho que te voy a dar un beso!? ¡¡¡Baka!!! — La Haruno levantó el puño y estaba listo para estrellarlo en la cabeza de Naruto, cuando de pronto vio al rubio agachándose y preparándose para el golpe. Y en ese momento, respiró hondo y volvió a sentarse en su silla—. Solo por hoy, voy a dejar pasar lo que dijiste. Pero no te vayas a aprovechar.

El rubio hiperactivo respiró aliviado al ver a Sakura agachando el puño y volvió a acomodarse derecho frente a ella, para encontrarla con la mirada fija en el amplio panorama frente a ellos, evidentemente incómoda. Eso hizo que buscara rápidamente algún tema que pudiera quitarle el mal humor.

—Bueno, supongo que al menos… tuvimos una buena venganza, ¿No?

El comentario del Uzumaki hizo que la Haruno soltara una risita divertida, recordando en el acto todos los sucesos ocurridos esa noche días atrás, luego de que todos descubrieran como Shikamaru los había utilizado para sus propios planes….

.

.

—_¡¿Entonces… fue por eso!?— gritaron con furia Ino y Neji, comenzando a tronar los dedos y acercarse con mirada asesina al genio del clan Nara, con claras intenciones de hacerle una cirugía destructiva gratuita…_

—_¡¿Y nos utilizaste a todos sin siquiera preguntar?!— Enfurecida, Tenten se alzo al lado del castaño con los brazos extendidos y comenzó a preparar su armamento, lista para utilizar al Nara como su nuevo instrumento de práctica nocturna de tiro al blanco._

—_¡¿Y pensabas que ibas a salirte con la tuya sin que nos diéramos cuenta?! — Kiba observó con ira al varón, mientras acariciaba maliciosamente a su amado Akamaru, a quien seguro pensaba mandar a atacar en su reemplazo._

—_¡Y me mandaste secuestrar todo para que tú tuvieras tu fiesta esa! — esta vez, fue Sakura quien habló amenazante, mientras comenzaba a colocarse sus guantes negros y ajustar la cantidad exacta de chacra en sus puños, con la energía suficiente para quebrarle los huesos de cierta persona en particular…_

_Pero justo cuando todos se disponían a lanzarse sobre el Nara para hacerlo puré, la voz de Temari se alzó imponente sobre la de los demás, deteniendo a todos al instante._

—_¡Hey!¡Alto todos!_

_En el acto, Shikamaru suspiró aliviado y volteó para agradecer a la rubia de la arena por haberle salvado la vida, cuando de pronto se fijó en la expresión de su rostro. Y en ese instante, palideció. "Oh no…"_

—_¿Y ahora porqué nos detienes? — se quejó de pronto Ino, evidentemente impaciente._

_Temari no tardó mucho en contestar._

—_Primero que nada, los detengo porque no quiero que destruyan este lugar que tanto me costó arreglar. Segundo, porque apuesto que ustedes tampoco querrán destrozarlo, ya que de seguro no querrán arruinar la fiesta de su amigo Chouji. Y tercero… porque quiero ser yo la primera en ponerle las manos encima al vago ese…_

—_Entonces llevémoslo al bosque._

_En el acto, los shinobis cargaron con Shikamaru en hombros, y lo llevaron hacia algún lugar lo más recóndito en medio del bosque… en donde ninguno tuvo piedad de él._

_._

_._

—Pues sí, tienes razón. Esa fue la mejor venganza que he tenido en mi vida.

Sonriente, y bastante aliviado, Naruto volvió a relajarse sobre su silla, antes de hablar.

—Y al menos pudimos celebrar la fiesta de Chouji, ¿Cierto?

En ese momento, Sakura levantó la mirada al cielo chispeado, y sonrió nostálgica al recordar lo divertida que estuvo la fiesta del tan estimado Akimichi Chouji, quien estuvo más que feliz con el detalle que tuvieron sus amigos con él en su cumpleaños….

.

.

—_Cinco…_

—_Cuatro…_

—_¡Tres!_

—_¡¡Dos!!_

_._

_._

_._

—_¡¡¡Sorpresa!!!_

_El grito repentino de todos los invitados hizo saltar del susto a Chouji, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Había sido llevado al orfanato por su sensei para cumplir con la misión de ayudar a Neji a cuidar a los pequeños demonios del orfanato y justo el día de su cumpleaños, pero cuando llegó terminó encontrándose con lo último que se había podido haber imaginado: Una fiesta sorpresa._

_Entre la multitud, el Akimichi pudo reconocer fácilmente sus amigos: a un lado, se encontraba Ino saludándolo sonriente con la mano, quien luego de dedicarle una dulce sonrisa se volteó hacia un Neji totalmente enfurecido, para sacarle la lengua y gritarle algo que no pudo escuchar. No muy lejos, pudo ver que Rock Lee comenzaba a formar las letras de su nombre con los brazos y piernas, pero por suerte fue detenido a tiempo por el puño de Tenten. Más allá, pudo distinguir a un Kiba aún lesionado, que no hacía más que comer de un plato de viandas que acababa de prepararle Hinata. Y a su lado, terminó encontrándose con un Naruto y una Sakura sonriendo de lo más contentos, listos para darle el abrazo de cumpleaños._

_O si, nada parecía verse extraño…._

_Un momento, ¿Acaso había visto bien?_

—_Ehhh, aquí pasa algo extraño, y… — comentó rascándose la cabeza, justo antes de notar lo evidente—-. Un momento, ¿Dónde está Shikamaru?_

_En el acto, una voz femenina se hizo escuchar en medio de la multitud._

—_¡Aquí Chouji!_

_El Akimichi volteó al instanante al reconocer aquella voz, para encontrar a Temari sentada en un rincón de la enorme sala con su hermano, ambos alrededor del genio del clan Nara, quien no parecía lucir muy bien que digamos…_

—_¡Shikamaru! — gritó emocionado el del cumpleaños, comenzando a correr hacia su amigo._

_Y en ese instante, éste palideció. "Oh no"_

_Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, su enorme amigo ya había llegado hasta donde estaba él, y lo estaba abrazando con fuerza, evidentemente emocionado. Y en ese momento, el castaño sintió que un par más de costillas se le rompían, producto del zarandeo._

—_¿Fuiste tú el de la idea, cierto?¡¡¡Gracias!!!_

—_Claro que fue idea suya—. Se apresuró en contestar Kankuro, entre risas—. Yo creo que se merece doble abrazo por eso._

_Inmediatamente, el Akimichi volvió a cargar con fuerza a su amigo, emocionado por tan lindo gesto de su parte para con él. Aquello debió costarle otro par más de costillas más al castaño…_

_._

_._

—Cierto—. Contestó con una sonrisa sincera la Haruno, recordando la cara de felicidad del Akimichi durante su fiesta sorpresa, y la de agonía del castaño ante cada abrazo de su mejor amigo—. En realidad, se puede decir que todos tuvimos un final feliz. O al menos, casi todos…

El comentario de Sakura pronto hizo que ambos jóvenes rieran a carcajada limpia, cuando de pronto se escuchó el sonido de unos platos siendo arrojados a la maldad contra la mesa.

—Su postre.

Pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, el castaño ya se había marchado.

—¿Y ahora donde se fue el baka?

—Bueno, ahora que ya terminó de pagar su deuda con nosotros…—. Comentó al aire el Uzumaki—. debe haberse ido a descansar.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Suspirando hondo, se quedaron mirando por unos instantes, antes de terminar concentrándose en los postres que acababan de llegar, mientras inconscientemente se lanzaban miradas furtivas, algo incómodos.

Sí, ya no les quedaba nada de qué hablar, salvo de lo delicioso que había estado todo durante la cena que Hinata les había preparado especialmente para ellos, o de lo bonita que había quedado la mesa que Ino arregló especialmente para la ocasión, o de lo bien que la habían pasado en la fiesta de Chouji la semana pasada, o de lo mucho que se habían divertido vengándose de Shikamaru…

En fin, ya habían agotado todos los temas que se los podía haber ocurrido tomar, y tampoco les quedaba comida con qué llenar sus bocas para evitar con ello tener que hablar de lo evidente. Del verdadero motivo de su cita…

Pero alguno de los dos debía armarse de valor para comenzar.

—Yo…

—Yo…

Sorprendidos, ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos instantes, justo antes de sonrojarse y fijar la mirada en el suelo, avergonzados.

—Tú primero.

—Tú primero.

Volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo, solo para terminar sonrojándose aún más de lo que ya estaban, casi llegando al color de los tomates.

—Mejor yo primero

—Mejor yo primero

Por tercera vez, volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo, solo para comenzar a incomodarse con el hecho. Diablos, aquello ya comenzaba a parecerse a una mala película americana.

—Está bien, mejor tú prime…

Ambos estaban a punto de repetir por cuarta vez la misma figura, cuando de pronto…

—¡¡¡Ya basta!!! — el grito de Sakura retumbó fuerte por todos los alrededores, haciendo que el rubio saltara sobre su silla, sorprendido—. Yo primero.

Naruto tragó saliva ante lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

—Yo… quiero decirte que…. — la Haruno desvió la mirada hacia el hermoso paisaje ante ellos, antes de continuar—. Que agradezco todo lo que hiciste por tener una cita conmigo—. En el acto, volteó la mirada hacia el rubio y clavó esos hermosos ojos jade en los azul cielo de él, provocando un leve sonrojo en él—. Esta es la mejo segunda-intento de arreglo de primera- cita que pude haber tenido.

El corazón de Naruto dio un vuelco de la alegría ante lo que acababa de oír. Pero terminó emocionándose más de lo debido

—¿Ahora sí me vas a dar mi beso?

La mirada de pocos amigos de Sakura le bastó como respuesta, pero solo porsiacaso, ella prefirió dejar todo aclarado.

—¡No! ¡Y entiéndelo de una buena vez! — le habló a voces su amiga—. ¡No puedes andar pidiendo besos al aire como si fueran caramelos o algo así!

—¿A no?

La mirada de inocencia del rubio hizo que a Sakura se le borrara la expresión de ira del rostro.

—¿Sabes? No se como hago para soportarte—. Volvió a mirar hacia el horizonte antes de continuar—. Debe ser porque para mí eres…

Naruto pronto se comenzó a imaginarse mil y un formas de terminar la frase de su amiga, quien parecía tardar una eternidad en contestar…

—mi… mejor…

Impaciente, el rubio se incorporó sobre la mesa, y acercó el rostro al de su amiga, esperando poder oírla mejor.

—Eres mi mejor… amigo.

Y en ese momento, un sonido a disco rayado se escuchó en el ambiente.

Inocente de lo que acababa de hacer, Sakura esbozó una dulce sonrisa y volvió a mirar a su amigo, a modo de agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho por ella, antes de volver a mirar hacia el horizonte, sin percatarse de que le acababa de destruir el corazón.

Pero justo cuando el rubio se disponía a echarse en lágrimas, ocurrió lo que menos había pensado.

Naruto estaba a punto de echarse a llorar en ese mismo instante sobre el hombro de Sakura, cuando de pronto "algo" por debajo de la mesa le hizo resbalar, provocando que terminara cayendo torpemente hacia adelante, justo hacia donde estaba su amiga.

—¡¡¡Ahhh!!!

Por su parte, Sakura se sorprendió ante el grito de su amigo a escasos centímetros de ella, para voltearse en el acto y ver qué pasaba. Y en ese momento, terminó encontrándose con el rostro del mismo a quien acababa de llamar su "mejor amigo", cayendo justo sobre ella.

Y sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar, Naruto terminó tumbando a Sakura contra el suelo, posando accidentalmente sus labios sobre los de ella, robándole un beso.

_Su primer beso._

Y en ese momento, Naruto supo que estaba perdido.

—Sakura-chan, te juro que fue un accidente…— intentó excusarse aterrado, levantándose en el acto y comenzando a retroceder, preparado para emprender la fuga cuando fuera necesario.

—¡Accidente un cuerno!— Gritó enfurecida la Sakura, mientras se limpiaba con la manga los labios y observaba irritada al varón, con una enorme vena sobre su frente—. ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer?! — preguntó de pronto. Ante la negativa del varón, ella contestó—. ¡¡¡ACABAS DE ARRUINAR MI PRIMER BESO!!!

En el acto, los ojos de Naruto casi se desorbitaron de sus cuencas, mientras observaba a la de cabellos rosados siendo poseída por su inner, justo antes de comenzar a correr.

—¡¡¡Nooooooooo!!!

.

.

**

* * *

**

FIN DEL FIC

Hola a todos, aquí yo repitiendo las disculpas por haber tenido casi abandonado este fic, pero heme aquí trayéndoles el capítulo final, con el que ya puedo decir: Misión Cumplida!!!!

Gracias a todos los que leyeron el fic, y muchas más gracias a quienes comentaron:

Gchan5xNS, Issiuh, Leonardo, Sakurass, kimikiito-nyappy, aby, baneshii, Kireiko_Ami, Sakurarichan, ahsayuni15f, Yoshi_W, Nakasu_Malakiel, UchihaNathali, ruka-chan, youweon, NinaUzumaki, artemisav, Brenda-chan, Reiko-honey-kiss-xD, NaruSakuFan, vergil_asnem, Star_Flowers, lechuza, AnaMariaHaruno, titxutemari, Alu-chan, aka-no-gabby y dani555

Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y gracias por leer. Sus comentarios en este capítulo final me ayudarán a saber en qué debo mejorar en el futuro.

Saludos, y hasta un nuevo fic.

.

.

.

.

.

**

* * *

**

ESCENA ADICIONAL

Una hora más tarde, se podía apreciar a una sombra observando nostálgica desde la colina de los Kages hacia la aldea, sonriendo divertido y con un solo pensamiento en mente…

"_Todo según lo planeado…"_

**Fin.**


End file.
